The Young And The Restless
by gooseles
Summary: Arch rivals, cheer co captains and high school divas Brooke Davis and Rachel Getina weather the storm of love, hate and fair weather friendship. A new arrival in town stirs things up and tempers flare when Tree Hill's bad girls eye the same prize.
1. Friends And Rivals

Teresa Jones shuffled her 105 pounds uncomfortably from one small foot to the other. Her pretty face had scrunched up beyond recognition as she desperately had to remind herself to breathe.

"Dude, I don't know if I should even ask but what the hell?" Peyton Sawyer, a fellow cheerleader, grinned and approached her.

"Don't ask because it's really hard for me to talk right now", Teresa whimpered. "I have to pee so bad I can taste it."

Peyton frowned.

"Bathroom is that way", the blonde pointed.

So close but so far.

"I can't", Teresa whined.

"Dude…"

Before another word could be spoken, their presence was graced by a pretty brunette, her hair and make up perfect as she stood in front of them arms, folded, perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Teresa was just on her way to the bathroom."

"No, she wasn't."

"Brooke…"

"We don't have time and truthfully, Friend, I am not in the mood for any whining. We have a competition to win, like right now. No time for the unimportant stuff."

Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend. She loved her to death and normally underneath all the flair, Brooke Davis had a heart of gold but Brooke the ruthlessly determined cheer captain was another story. Hitler had nothing on her.

"Unimportant? Brooke, come on. She's about to wet her pants."

"Ladies, where is your spirit? Your drive? Your dedication, determination and motivation?"

"Whoa", Peyton chuckled.

Brooke continued on and ignored her.

"There is no I in team and the team comes first. This is a very important meet and to lose concentration for something so petty and trivial as say, a potty break would be like turning your back on your cheerleading sisters. You wouldn't want to do that, now, would you, Teresa? Where's your heart? Where's your soul? Where is your spirit? It's all in your mind. Take a deep breath. Meditation and positive thinking lead to pure and good outcomes", Brooke stated proudly.

"And holding pee leads to UTIs and accidents. Dude, I'm at the bottom of that pyramid", Peyton reminded her.

Brooke opened her mouth to respond but the girls were soon joined by a fourth. Her perfectly thin body bounced in all the right places, fiery red hair that looked like it belonged in one of those damned Herbal Essence commercials.

"Well, well, well", she grinned saucily, pom poms in hand. "If it isn't my favorite group of ladies. Looking good. Who's here to win a cheering competition?"

The other cheerleaders flocked to her like bees to honey and moths to flames. They all eagerly raised their hands.

"That's the spirit", Brooke emphasized the last word.

Rachel Getina, the pretty red haired co captain, made a face.

"Teresa, you look like you just spent the last hour sucking on a lemon. What's up with that awful face?"

"I have to pee", the darker hair girl replied meekly.

Rachel shrugged.

"Bathroom is that way. What's the problem? Are you waiting on an invitation? I mean, I know we're here to get an invitation for the Sparkle Classic and all but last time I checked, there was no need to RSVP to the restroom."

She folded her arms and her merry band of cheerleaders giggled, hanging on to her every word.

"Brooke said I had to hold it."

"And I say you don't."

"But…"

"Go", Rachel pointed. "And make it fast. We go on in five minutes. I want that routine absolutely perfect."

Brooke shot her an icy glare but Rachel paid no mind as Teresa scurried off to the ladies' room.

"Rach", Brooke said in a high pitched voice, her best fake grin plastered all over her beautiful face. "Can I see you? Over there? In private?"

Rachel shrugged and followed her.

"Make it quick…"

"What the hell was that?" Brooke demanded.

"What?"

"Hel-lo! We have a major competition to win, we're up next, it's a new routine and Claire Young and her ho posse of slut vultures are waiting in the wings licking their grubby, stubby little chops just praying for one of us to miss a step or God forbid fall. It's like one of the most important nights ever and only two schools from our county will be invited and I made an executive decision that totally affects our preparedness and you have the nerve to one up me, in front of the team at that. What is your problem? This is my squad, you know."

Rachel stepped closer and grinned.

"Actually, it's our squad in case you forgot."

Brooke scowled, cursing the day at the beginning of senior year when Rachel instead of Peyton had been named co captain along side of her.

"How could I forget when you keep reminding me?" she asked through pursed pink glossed lips.

"Then take a chill pill, Brookie. Relax. We came here to kick ass and we're totally gonna. Don't get your thongs in a bunch. This is cake. Have a little faith."

With that, she sauntered back over to the rest of the group. Brooke groaned. After knowing her a year and a half, she still hadn't got used to Rachel's personality. But the red head had grown on her and they had begun to tolerate one another and dare build the most unstable friendship in high school cheerleading history.

All her life, Brooke had been the top dog. She had always been the prettiest and the richest, the one with the coolest clothes, the one all the guys wanted and all the girls wanted to be like. It was grand at the top but all that changed the beginning of junior year. There all of a sudden was a new kid on the block and the queen bee's throne was instantly threatened.

She was pretty and confident and smart…a lethal weapon triple threat Brooke immediately frowned upon. It didn't help matters when she caught the new girl flirting up a storm with her then boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Boy had Brooke been upset but fighting over Lucas would tragically prove to be the least of their worries months later when the handsome cad sheepishly admitted to making out with Kelly Dillard, the bubbly and too cute blonde sophomore Brooke had once taken under her cheerleading wing.

School began and one cheerleader short, and a room full of non promising hopefuls, there was light at the end of the tunnel when Rachel crashed tryouts and wowed the girls with her sexy moves in an original routine. For the sake of the squad, like any good captain, Brooke had sat on her hands and held her tongue as she reluctantly welcomed the newest addition. From then on, Rachel had just been apart of her life. They had gotten to know each other and the relationship had progressed in a series of highs and lows ranging from Lucy and Ethel to Itchy and Scratchy. Only after Brooke had tearfully dumped Lucas and Rachel had been nearly raped after a game by a drunken rival Pinkerton point guard, had the two formed a bond beyond arguing over shoes and dance routines. It was a common ground where they came together to comfort and help each other out. Mutual respect and a shared soft spot had been formed but the ever present rivalry often tested it.

For Rachel the move to Tree Hill had changed her young life in so many ways. She was used to the hero worship that seemed to follow her wherever she went and she totally got off on the rivalry and jealous, competitive banter with Brooke. But more than that, she had grown up. Long gone was the lonely, quiet, sullen, fat girl with no friends. She had been replaced by the surgically transformed pretty, outgoing, popular, gorgeous cheerleader. For a while she had enjoyed being at the top, a place she had often dreamt about when she was alone at the bottom. But life was funny and in a heartrending instant, Rachel was instantly brought back to reality when a testosterone filled jock, unwilling to take no for an answer almost took things too far. It put life for Rachel in a new perspective. It was hard to deal with but with the love and support from the cheerleaders and even from Brooke and the added support from a special friend by the name of Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, she had come through relatively unscarred. Brooke had been weary and outspokenly critical of Rachel's romantic interest in her friend, Mouth but she had eventually let it go, seeing how happy Mouth was and that Rachel actually seemed genuinely interested.

Fast forward to senior year to the invitational to the annual Secret Sparkle State Cheerleading championship. The two captains had butted heads on everything from which uniform to wear to what routine to perform but in the end it had all come together. It was now or never as the announcer took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next, please give a warm Secret Sparkle welcome to the Tree Hill Ravens."

The girls gathered for a quick huddle.

"We're in it to win it, guys", Rachel said. "On three…"

"Ravens!"

The girls assumed their position center stage and Rachel looked over and gave Brooke a final wink before they began. They began to clap and cheer.

"The one, and only. Blue, black and white. The best of the best. That's right!"

There was a brief pause before the CD began and Rachel and Brooke looked up in the stands. Family, friends, classmates and the Raven's basketball team were all in attendance but there was one special face in particular. He grinned and gave a reassuring nod as if to say, "you can do it!" Brooke sighed. There was a time when that look would have been for her only but she knew that time was different. And judging by the gleam in Rachel's eye, she knew it as well. But there was no time to dwell as the funky "Kung Fu Fighting" mix began to play and the girls started their routine. It was a series of spins, kicks, flips and twirls, all done with bright smiles as they strutted their stuff for the judges. Two minutes of solid cheering perfection ended with a standing ovation. Giddy, the girls all ran and hugged each other. It felt good, despite the dissention on the team between Brooke and Rachel and most especially, Brooke and Kelly. For a brief jubilant moment, they were united. One for all and all for one.

"That was awesome guys", Rachel acknowledged.

"Can you believe it?" Bevin Thomas jumped up and down.

"We did it!" Teresa chimed in. "I just know we did!"

Peyton looked over at Brooke.

"Fantastic", Brooke winked with a smile. "I mean it."

There was little time to celebrate as the judges conferred quickly and a decision was rendered.

"How about another hand for all our teams who performed here today. Ladies, you were all terrific and there are no losers here as we wish we could send you all to State but as we know, only two teams can be chosen to represent the region in Charlotte. So without further ado, a big congratulations are in order for the Bear Creek Warriors!"

Claire Young and her squad screamed and giggled and hugged as the blonde captain walked past Brooke and snidely bumped into her.

"The New Hanover Wildcats were pretty good. Looks like we'll be seeing you in Charlotte…in the stands."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, bitch."

But she, along with everyone else, knew it would come down to Tree Hill and New Hanover. The girls locked hands and crossed fingers as time seemed to stand still.

"And the second team chosen is the very beautiful and very talented ladies of the Tree Hill Ravens."

They looked at each other in silence for a second before breaking out the hysterics, much to Claire and her girls' dismay. All the fans and supporters rushed the gym floor to congratulate them on a job well done. Mission accomplished. In spite of and despite of the, the Ravens cheerleaders were officially headed to the Classic in Charlotte.

"Hey, Rachel?" Brooke approached her co captain after a few minutes.

Rachel turned.

"Yeah?"

"Good job. I just wanted to say thanks for your help with the choreography. You did good."

"Thanks."

"And uh…I guess it wasn't so bad working with you…most of the time."

Rachel nodded and smiled before turning to join her beloved Mouth. She and Brooke seemed to share their very own language sometimes, one only they could understand. She knew exactly what she meant. It was one of many sweet moments in the mix of lots of other not so sweet moments, including the various hair pulling, bitch slapping, cat fights the two had been known to engage in every once in a while.

"Yeah", she winked. "It was pretty cool working with you, too."


	2. Friends And Lovers

Mouth McFadden whistled a happy tune as he made his way to the large beautiful home that set on a perfectly manicured lawn at the very end of Pear Street. He had made that trip so many times before on bicycle and by foot. He still didn't have his own car but that was irrelevant. He'd crawl there if he had to. Anything to see that gorgeous, smiling face.

Entering the home, there was no surprise the door wasn't locked. Who locked their doors in Tree Hill? Still it unnerved him slightly, the thought of her being all alone in that house overnight by herself. And he was pretty sure she had been alone. Her parents always seemed to be off on business or leisure, often leaving the 17 year old high school senior alone. Sometimes Mouth slept over. How he loved those nights. They'd cuddle and giggle in her bed for hours.

He walked up the steps and came to the room two doors to the left. The door was slightly ajar, just the way she liked it. And he could see the figure tucked beneath the covers. It was 6:30 in the morning and she still wasn't awake yet. He knew he was in a class of his own, rising and shining at five everyday while she loved sleeping in to the last minute. Sometimes she even forgot to set her alarm clock the night before but he didn't mind being her personal alarm clock. Sitting on the soft, king sized bed, he stared at her natural beauty in awe for a few seconds before leaning over and kissing the bare shoulder exposed by her sleep tank top.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

She stirred before opening her eyes and smiling.

"My prince", she said.

It gave him shivers to hear her refer to him that way. All his life he had felt like a frog.

"Just came to make sure you were awake on time."

She rolled her eyes.

"Is this what you call on time? Please. I'll never understand how you're up every morning at the crack of dawn."

He shrugged.

"It's a nice day outside already. The weather is perfect. I figured we could drop by Karen's Café for breakfast before school. What do you think?"

"Sounds good", she yawned, lying back down and closing her eyes.

He watched her almost drift back into a deep slumber.

"It might sound good but we'll never get there or school for that matter if you don't wake up."

"Do I have to?" Rachel groaned. "Can't we just skip today?"

The offer was tempting, beyond tempting. Just the year before, Mouth McFadden, with his perfect attendance record since fourth grade, would never had dreamed of skipping school. He loved class and his in school broadcasting job. Wild horses couldn't tear him away…but a wild filly could. And she did.

It was shortly after their relationship was declared official. They were no longer "just friends" or in that awkward stage between friends and coupledom. They were exclusive and Mouth had to literally pinch himself every time he walked down the hall with the trophy cheerleader on his arm. Guys like him weren't supposed to get girls like her but fate had thrown their plans for a loop. He had just begun his morning visits to her home and once again her parents were away…

"_You're here", she looked up and smiled._

"_You're awake", he returned the grin. "I'm surprised. Impressed and surprised."_

"_Don't get used to it. I couldn't sleep last night. So I decided to get up and get dressed."_

"_Well, you look great, terrific", he nodded with approval._

_Her eyes twinkled._

"_Then why don't you take my picture?"_

_He shrugged and dug out his camera phone, holding it in front of both their cheesing faces._

"_Looks good."_

"_Yeah, your phone always takes good pictures. Remember the first time you took a picture in my room?"_

_Mouth frowned._

"_Is this a boyfriend test or something? I mean, usually I remember everything but…"_

"_It was the first night you came over to hang out. You thought I wasn't paying attention but I saw you", she teased._

_His cheeks burned a bright pink with embarrassment._

"_You saw?" he croaked._

"_I sure did."_

"_You must think I'm some sort of weirdo or something. I only did it because I was happy to be there, here. I never thought I'd have the chance again and I wanted something to remember the night by."_

"_You're a sweetheart but you don't need a phone or picture for that anymore. You're my guy. More than that, you're my best friend. I want you here. I always want you here."_

_He walked over and kissed her. God her lips tasted good. And they were so soft. He couldn't believe he was kissing her and that she was kissing back. He relaxed as her tongue softly probed the inside of his mouth and before he knew it, they had fallen back onto the bed. Before Rachel, he hadn't gotten off of first base good yet but as the relationship grew, so did the make out sessions. They kissed and touched as he held her in his arms._

"_We're gonna be late", he finally whispered._

"_I have an idea."_

"_Uh oh."_

"_Let's skip."_

"_School? Rach, we can't."_

"_Why not? It's no big deal. I mean, you've skipped before, right?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Never."_

"_You're so cute", she giggled and touched his nose. "Cute and innocent. Too bad my bad influence corrupts you."_

"_Corrupts me?"_

"_Yep. Starting today. Today we stay in."_

_He sighed._

"_Rachel, I don't know…"_

_She silenced him with a kiss. Before he knew it, they were at it again. Finally she pulled away, staring in his eyes and stroking his face._

"_Mouth", she whispered._

_He blushed, feeling self conscious._

"_Why, why are you looking at me that way?"_

"_Because I like you."_

_He looked away. He wasn't used to that, especially coming from a popular and beautiful girl._

"_Rachel…"_

"_I mean it, Mouth. I really like you."_

"_I like you, too", he said softly._

_They stared in each other's eyes and kissed again. All the nerves and anxiety quickly went away as he grew more comfortable in his arms. The clothes began to peel off and instead of feeling awkward and unattractive, he suddenly felt like a king._

"_I want you", she licked her lips._

_He swallowed hard._

"_I, um, I…I don't have much experience, Rachel. I, I kind of don't know what to do", he stated, rather ashamed. "I just don't want you to laugh at me. I don't want to disappoint you."_

_She looked right in his eyes, serious but sincere._

"_I don't see anything funny here. You never disappoint me, Mouth. Never. You make me feel safe and alive and beautiful and happy."_

_He knew she meant it. Somehow deep inside he just felt it. And so they gave into passion. He trembled as he made love for the first time ever, just hoping he was doing it right. But she had no complaints. She was gentle and teaching and it was a wonderful experience. He fell in love that morning. Afterwards he held her and for a moment, a day, the world was right. The world was perfect…_

"Rachel, you know what happens when we skip school", he laughed.

"Exactly", she winked.

"You have no idea how bad I want to. Boy, do I want to but I can't. You can't. You have that big English test today, remember?"

Rachel pouted.

"I'd rather forget."

"No, you don't. And you're gonna do great. So how about this? We go to school, see our friends, hang out and have a good day. Tonight I'll come over with your favorite ice cream and we'll watch a movie. Anything you want."

She raised an eyebrow. He did drive a hard bargain.

"Say Anything?" she referred to her all time favorite movie.

"You got it. I'll bring the DVD over."

She smiled. He always knew the right thing to say or do. No, he wasn't the type of guy she normally went for but he was perfect for her. A good friend and an all around good person. He was smart and humble and sweet. And most of all, he genuinely cared for her. Like every young girl, Rachel had always dreamt of a knight in shining armor. In her ugly duckling stage, the boys had paid her no mind. In her dramatic transformation, they had flocked to her like bees to honey but mostly they all wanted one thing. None of them really gave a damn about her. A million may have wanted her but who would actually love her?

It was the worst night of Rachel's life. The night after she had almost been attacked. The physical wounds were still fresh but the bruises did not compare to the ache in her heart. She had felt awful, dirty, like she's never be okay again. So many had reached out to her but only one was let in…

"_Hey", he knocked gently._

"_Hey", she didn't even look at him._

_He shoved his hands in his pockets not quite knowing what to say. He wanted to hug her more than anything. She looked so scared and vulnerable but he didn't want to push. She had been through so much in 24 hours. It had taken him a while to calm down himself. Ever since learning the terrible details, he had wanted to go kill that Pinkerton jock with his bare hands._

"_I, I just came to see if you're okay, if you needed anything."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Oh. Um, okay…"_

"_Look, Mouth, I appreciate you coming over but you didn't have to, alright? I'm fine. It's over now. No big deal."_

_But it was. A huge deal,_

"_Rachel, I'm here for you. I'm your friend. I don't want to be pushy but I want you to be okay, really be okay. I'll do whatever to help you get there. If you want to talk or…"_

"_Talk? About what, Mouth? You want me to tell you how horrible it was? How strong he was? How I couldn't get him off me?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why? It's not your fault."_

"_It's not yours either."_

_She laughed bitterly in spite of the situation._

"_Whatever. Look, why don't you just get out of here? I'm surprised you even believe me. The one time Rachel Getina, the slut, says no and look what happens. You probably think I got what I deserved."_

"_No", he answered horrified. "I'd never think that."_

"_It doesn't matter anyway", she wiped away a tear._

"_Maybe not to you but it does to me", he said softly. "I think you're a beautiful, intelligent, sweet girl with a heart of gold underneath all that tough, party girl exterior. I think you're my friend and you're hurting right now and you've been hurting for a long time. And I think that guy was a real jerk and he did a disgusting thing and he should be punished for it."_

_Rachel looked away._

"_I, I can't believe this happened to me", she said to no one in particular._

"_I'm sorry it happened and no matter what you think or what anyone says, it wasn't your fault. I know you probably want to be alone right now and I respect that but if you need me, if you want to talk…I'm here."_

_He turned to leave._

"_Mouth…wait", she called out in a voice barely above a whisper._

"_Rachel…"_

"_Stay with me. Please. I, I don't want to talk. I don't know what I want. But I don't want to be alone. Could you…"_

_Of course he could. And that's exactly what he did. All night. When she woke from a nightmarish and fitful sleep early the next morning, there he was all curled up in a ball on the floor at the foot of the bed. He had been a complete gentleman and a real friend and she loved him for it. That night she knew she found someone she could really trust…_

"Deal or no deal?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

"Deal. You win, Mighty Mouth. You always do. School it is", she sighed.

"It won't be so bad", he put an arm around her. "Besides, at least we have something forward to look to afterwards, right?"

Rachel gave him a real smile. The party girl in her used to look forward to getting drunk and hooking up but as of late, a nice night in with her sweet boyfriend curled up watching a DVD had been the perfect way to spend any evening. It felt nice to relax and just be.

"You bet we do", she kissed him on the cheek. "You bet."


	3. Life With The Scott's

Haley James plopped onto the king sized bed, stomach first, half heartedly flipping through some car magazine. From a distance, her boyfriend, Nathan Scott just stared at her and smiled. She was something else, totally beautiful. The last thing he had ever expected was to fall head over heels in love with his sometimes klutzy, bright poncho wearing tutor, but he woke up every morning thanking his lucky stars that fate had had a change of heart. Jumping down beside her, she squealed with delight and giggled as he smothered her neck with kisses that tickled.

"Nathan!"

"What?"

"Babe, we have a big History quiz to study for", she tried to protest.

Her boyfriend would not be deterred.

"But anatomy is so much more interesting."

Haley rolled over and put her hands on her hips.

"Since when did you start studying Anatomy?"

The handsome young jock shrugged and looked off into space.

"Since I fell for you", he finally answered.

And fall he did. It was junior year when Nathan's whole world changed. No longer just a rumor or a dirty secret whispered about behind closed doors, he had come face to face with the illegitimate older half brother his dad had fathered shortly before his own birth with the pretty dark haired café owner across town. In a matter of months, two young men went from strangers to rivals to friends to brothers. But the journey to the end result had been a rocky one at best. Threatened by another player who could match his own basketball talent and seemingly unstoppable athletic prowess, Nathan, backed by their unscrupulous father, had gone to great lengths to keep his estranged brother, Lucas, confined to the River Court and away from the stardom of the Ravens. When nothing else had worked, out of sheer desperation and bad taste, he had devised the ultimate plan. Take Lucas down by seducing then breaking the heart of that girl he always hung around. It took weeks of convincing but she finally agreed to be his tutor. The seduction and heartbreak never happened. What two things did, surprised everyone, most especially Nathan. For once in his academic life, he understood his studies and earned decent passing grades instead of teachers handing it to him…and he truly began to care about something other than basketball and himself.

For Haley, he was simply the mean jerk that tortured Lucas and had made fun of her that summer she had to work at that disgusting hot dog place. He was a jock and an ass, one of those token, dreamy rich boys all the girls seemed to pine after. She never dreamed that one day she would be his tutor. She never dreamed she would fall for him and he in turn for her. She never dreamed of a Cracker Jack bracelet or a macaroni and cheese dinner by the River or that oh so perfect kiss in her very own yard. But somehow all of it had happened. The beginning brought break ups and makes up nearly weekly but true love had weathered the storm. He was her other best friend and in times of his parents rocky separation, then reconciliation, Haley had always been his rock.

"Okay, for that brilliant answer, you actually get one more kiss", she laughed as he hungrily cashed in.

"You know, Hales, history could always wait", he continued kissing.

"Oh really? And just what would we do in place of studying?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

He looked right in her eyes.

"This", he moved a piece of her shirt to the side and let his full lips expertly worship the sensitive skin of her collarbone.

Haley moaned, cursing herself for "studying" alone in his room again. They were no closer to an A on the History quiz but instead one step closer to the sex she had sworn would never take place until after marriage.

"Nathan…"

"Nathan! Haley! Time for dinner, kids!"

Nathan stopped and rolled his eyes, causing Haley to laugh.

"Saved by the bell or in this case, should I say the Deb?"

Pouting, Nathan stood and straightened his clothes.

"Or we could do that", he grumbled.

"Dinner is good", Haley shrugged, kissing him and leading the way downstairs to the kitchen.

The newly decorated dining room of the spacious home had been set beautifully, waiting for the family to sit and have supper. Although far from perfect, even Nathan had to admit things had settled down since his parents had gotten back together. He accepted they would never be the traditional sitcom storybook family especially with Dan Scott as the patriarch. Dan would always be Dan, unfortunately, but even he had managed to calm his evil, maniacal ways. And working alongside Karen Roe at the café had made Deb a much happier wife, mother and human being in general, although at times it was still weird to see her as that June Cleaver homemaker, the one with the perfect meal on the table and the perfect smile plastered to her pretty face. But in good times and bad, all Nathan had to do was look to his right and Haley would be there. His sanity, his angel, his saving grace.

"Glazed duck for everyone", Deb proudly announced, kissing her only son on the forehead.

"Looks good, Mom", he managed to mumble, only after Haley had nudged him by the arm.

"Smells delicious, too, Mrs. Scott", Haley smiled. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, thank you, dear", Deb looked around, wiping her hands across a dishtowel. "Everything is good to go. You kids just sit down and dig in. We're going to have ourselves a nice family dinner."

As soon as she ended her sentence, the door opened and in walked the well over six foot frame being carried by expensive custom made leather shoes.

"Well, well. Looks like I arrived just in time. Hello, family. Miss James", he curtly nodded.

"Looks like you spoke too soon, Mom", Nathan rolled his eyes as his father took a seat.

"Be nice, fellas", Deb warned, eyeing father and son.

"I'm always nice, my dear. In fact, being nice is what sells carrs. Did you know that Dan Scott Motors was just voted the number one independent dealership in the state, as well 'best service in Tree Hill' and the number two small business on the East Coast?"

The other three rolled their eyes.

"We know, we know!"

"Dad, you've only been telling us all that how many weeks now?"

Dan smirked.

"No harm in recirculating great news. And speaking of, how is the team?"

Nathan sighed as did Deb and Haley. No matter what, in the Scott home, the conversation would always end up on sports, Nathan and everything basketball in particular.

"Fine."

"And your numbers are up?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good. You have those Swansboro punks coming up on Friday. You need to be ready, son. How about a light jog tomorrow when I get home?"

"Luke and I were gonna work out at the gym and…"

"Nonsense. Lifting all those weights will kill your arms. Whitey would have a stroke if his two best shooters were dead for the game…although picturing the old man stretched out on the floor doesn't seem so bad", Dan hinted with glee.

"Dan!" Deb warned.

"Just kidding, dear. Where is your sense of humor?"

"Dad, do we have to talk about basketball?"

"What else is there?" the father questioned after carefully chewing and swallowing his meat.

"Formal is coming up", Deb volunteered with a smile. "Haley, have you decided on a dress yet?"

Haley smiled.

"Actually, I…"

"Make sure you play all 48 minutes, son", Dad interrupted, adding. "Scouts might be in the stands."

"Dan, Haley was just about to tell us about her dress for Formal."

Dan made a face.

"Formal? Who has time for all that? The boy has enough distraction without corsages and high heels and pink gowns."

It was Haley's turn to frown.

"I don't like pink, Mr. Scott."

"You get my drift", he said tersely.

Sensing the nature of the conversation about to turn tense, Deb opted to change the subject.

"So I invited Keith for dinner…"

"You what?" Dan nearly blew a gasket.

"I invited your brother to have dinner with us but he was too busy at the Auto Body shop."

"Pity", Dan rolled his eyes.

"But he promised us a rain check."

"Oh goody", Dan muttered sarcastically.

"Oh Dan, stop it. He is your brother and it has been a long time since he has sat down to enjoy dinner with us like a real family."

"Please, Deb."

"Yeah, Dad", Nathan spoke up. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway. Uncle Keith is pretty cool."

He had enjoyed getting to know his father's brother over the past year.

"You know what's cool, son? Basketball is cool."

"Dan…"

"Come on, Dad."

"Stop your whining. I am looking out for your future. Ball is where it's at. Listen to me and you'll be riding that golden ticket all the way to Duke and then the NBA in no time, mark my words", Dan winked.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It isn't everything", he scoffed.

Dan wiped his mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe so. Maybe you're right. Doing something you love for a living, something you're good at and making millions, living in a mansion, driving fast sports car, dating even faster women", he joked, much to Haley's dismay. "I suppose you're right, son. I mean, what was I thinking? What kind of life is that? In fact, maybe you shouldn't aim so high. You could follow in the footsteps of your uncles. You can open up a second rate body shop spending long hours on your feet with grease underneath your fingernails all day or better yet still living in LaLa land, playing Mr. Race Car Driver until you're 30…"

The man could go on and on and he did as Deb and Nathan rolled their eyes, used to the lectures and rants. Why did Dan have to be such a judgmental smart ass all the time? Why did he have to be so damned controlling? And what was so bad about Keith and his other uncle, Deb's brother, Cooper Lee? Both were well liked, fun loving, honest, decent men. So what if they happened to march to the beat of their own drummers? They lived life for themselves and had a ball doing it. What was so wrong with that?

At the height of his simmering frustration, just when Nathan was about to explode, he looked over to his right, to the ever present angel on his shoulder. And there she was, tongue poked out, eyes crossed, making the silliest faces as she mocked his oblivious father, who enjoying the sound of his own voice, just kept going on and on and on. Even Deb had to stifle a giggle. And just like that, the anger, the boiling temper was able to cool down in record pace. He could look at his father and his pathetic outbursts with a smile instead of rage and he owed it all to his Haley. Sharing the chuckle with the two women, he shook his head and went back to his food. It was a world where one had to pick and choose their battles and some just weren't worth it. It was just another day in the life of the Scott's.


	4. After The Love

It had been a long, hard day at school and an even longer, harder two hours at cheerleading practice. Brooke Davis was exhausted. Walking from the gym to her car in the student parking lot, she could only dream of getting home, taking a nice, relaxing, hot, bubble bath while eating ice cream and thumbing through the latest edition of Cosmo. Then it would be off to bed. It was a heavenly thought and she wished it hadn't been so late so she could have called up Peyton and coaxed her into an late afternoon at the spa getting manicures, pedicures, facials and Swedish massages. But for the moment, she would settle for her own home pampering. Opening the door to her prized and adorable convertible Bug, she tossed her gym bag and book bag in the back seat. She was minutes away from home, just minutes away from paradise but a quick glance downward quickly shattered any dreams of relaxation and pleasure. Instead, in seconds, Brooke's whole day was suddenly ruined.

"Son of a bitch!" she muttered, stamping her tiny sneaker clad foot.

She couldn't believe it. The tire to the rear of the driver's seat was completely flat. Looking around, there didn't seem to be another student or person in sight. Brooke cursed again as she dug around in her purse, searching for her cell phone.

"You okay?"

She stopped, freezing. She'd know that voice anywhere. Seconds before she had mumbled a quick silent prayer for help from someone, anyone. God must be playing tricks on her. Of all people to send.

"Lucas", she managed through tightly pursed, glossed lips.

Her handsome, basketball playing ex boyfriend walked up to her looking scrumptious as usual in his workout clothes, gym bag hanging from his muscular shoulders.

"Hey. You looked like you needed help. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine", she countered quickly.

His eyes gazed down to the tire.

"I hope you don't plan on driving that thing."

"And if I am?" she came back, fumbling for that stupid phone more than ever.

Lucas didn't want to piss her off even more but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You won't get very far and you'd just kill your rim."

She made a face.

"I knew that. I'm not stupid, you know. I was just about to call…"

He set his bag on the pavement.

"You have a spare in your trunk?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess."

"Pop it", he said, much to her dismay.

She complied and he looked inside finding the tire and the jack and the other tools he needed.

"What are you doing?"

"About to save you a lot of time and money. I'll change this. When you get a minute, take this bad tire to the shop and see if it can be plugged or something. I doubt it because it looks like you got a nail embedded pretty deep. They might be able to save it. If not, you can get another one."

Brooke folded her arms.

"That's very nice of you, Lucas but it's okay. I can handle it. I don't need you going to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all", he shrugged, already on the ground setting things up. "Besides, that's what friends do for each other, right? We help each other out."

She cringed at the statement involuntarily. Friends, huh? Could they really call themselves that after everything that had happened?

"Uh, sure", Brooke said, uneasily, leaning against the front portion of her car.

She watched him get to work, tanned arms bulging with muscles in all the right places. Friends. She could remember a time when they were more than friends…

_She had never really paid much attention to him before sophomore year. He was just the cute but dirty looking boy from the opposite side of the tracks who scandalously, supposedly was Nathan Scott's older, illegitimate half brother. It wasn't until after the rumors were confirmed and he began to play on the Raven's team that the attraction developed. At first it was a game, nothing more than a mere high school hookup. Never mind that her best friend seemed to have some amazing brooding soul connection with the guy. Brooke was just out for a little fun. She didn't count of falling in love…it just sort of happened._

_He listened to her. He talked to her and not at her. He wasn't just interesting in getting in her panties and he even had the audacity to fight off the first sexual advances she initiated. Lucas Scott was just different and she really liked it. He and Peyton ended before they really started and before Brooke knew it, she was falling in love with her new boyfriend. Bliss would unfortunately last shortly as he broke up with her right after the car accident that almost claimed his life. Then she found out the chemistry with he and Peyton had never ended and behind her back, they had been acting on it all along. The pretty brunette affectionately known as Cheery was anything but. It took a false alarm pregnancy scare and a lot of time and drama before she could forgive either of them. Even more amazingly, she and Lucas were able to become real friends but her deep down love could never be denied and she had finally agreed to trust him with her heart in a second chance. She had vowed to keep her eye on Peyton but it would be another blonde who would sweep the rug from underneath her feet._

_Her name was Kelly. She was bubbly and sweet, popular and eager to prove herself as a Ravens' cheerleader. Almost instantly Brooke had seen something special and had taken to the young girl, right away spending extra time going over routines and moves. They had formed a sisterly bond, which made it that much more disappointing when Brooke found out she would miss Kelly's first big dance competition with the squad. She'd be at the Rogue Vogue, a fashion event for up and coming designers to showcase their latest stuff on the hottest models. It was Rachel who had submitted Brooke in the first place and although pleased, Brooke automatically sensed an ulterior motive. Of course Rachel just wanted the chance to captain the girls alone for a chance but little did any of them know, Brooke had bigger things to worry over._

_Rogue Vogue was a raging success and all was well upon her return to Tree Hill…for a while. Within weeks, the ugly rumors started. Brooke felt the stares and heard the whispers. Lucas had supposedly cheated. In a world of "he said, she said", Brooke was willing to turn the other cheek without solid proof until the sordid accusations simply became too much to bear. She confronted him and he denied all. He looked right in her face and said it was a lie. Something inside Brooke screamed otherwise._

_She couldn't explain why she felt differently towards him but she just knew that she did. Call it a woman's intuition. Lucas felt it too, especially after an icy reception at a party with all their friends. With guilt weighing in on his own conscious, he made a phone call that would change all their lives. So it had been true, although he couldn't say why he'd done it or even how he felt about it after the fact. He just knew he didn't want to hurt Brooke…or the other girl. So he called her for a heart to heart and midway in, Brooke beeped in on the other line. He clicked over and promised to call her back although he failed to realize that he hadn't swapped calls._

"_Kelly, what we did was wrong because I have a girlfriend but you're still a special person to me. I can't explain these feelings I'm having. I think about you all the time…"_

_But there was no Kelly on the other line…only Brooke._

_Heartbroken and humiliated, she had ended their relationship that night. It had taken a while to get over the anger but finally it began to subside. She could neither forgive nor forget what Lucas and Kelly had done, she could only accept it and move on, barely tolerating what was basically thrown in her face every single day. It was hard and sometime it still hurt. Once upon a time he had called her "the one" and looked in her eyes with such love and sincerity that it made her melt. Now he was looking at someone else that way. Brooke was left to question if what they had was ever really real. Or was it just an illusion of the love she had always secretly so desperately craved?_

"So I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Huh?" she snapped back to the present.

"You. I said I never see you."

"Lucas, you see me all the time."

He shrugged.

"I know but we never hang out."

Stupid boys. Like she was dying to spend an evening of dinner and dancing as a third wheel on the Lucas Scott/Kelly Dillard express.

"I've been busy", she scoffed. "I have my own life you know."

Of course she did. A life that no longer included him. It sometimes pained him and added to his ever growing confusion that it was all his fault.

"I know. It's cool. It's just that I miss you…"

"Lucas, don't do that."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just saying I miss you as a friend. We had some good times, Brooke."

"Shit happens. People move on."

"You seeing anybody?" he tried to ask casually.

"I date here and there. No biggie. I'm not looking to get tied down again. Playing the field is so in this season."

"I guess. I don't know. I just want you to be happy."

She wanted to scream. How dare he feel sorry for her?

"Well, I am. That's me, Brooke Penelope Davis. Happy, happy, happy."

Lucas, finished with his work finally stood.

"Good. I'm glad. You totally deserve real happiness."

"Are you done?" she changed the subject.

"Huh? Oh yeah. All done. You're good to go. Just don't forget to stop by the shop, alright?"

"Yeah."

"I could, you know, follow you home and stuff to make sure you make it okay. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"I'm fine. Tire looks sturdy enough."

"You sure?"

"I…"

Before she could sputter out another word, they were joined by a third party.

"Hey, Brooke", Kelly said, not looking at her in the eye.

"Kelly."

"Hey, babe. What's going on?"

She and Lucas kissed and Brooke thought she might puke.

"Nothing. Brooke had a flat. I changed it, helped her out."

Kelly nodded uneasily.

"Well, are you ready to go? I thought we could have ice cream and peach cobbler at the café."

Lucas could barely peel his eyes away from his ex.

"What? Oh sure. Yeah, Mom did bake peach cobbler today."

"Of course she did, silly", Kelly giggled. "It's Wednesday."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you away from your peach cobbler", Brooke finally spoke, climbing inside her car. "I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for the help, Luke."

He couldn't let go, not just yet.

"No problem. Look, if you need…"

"I'm fine", she cranked up and pulled away.

She had to drive and just keep going forward without looking back. It was the story of her life. Brooke couldn't look back. The past and everything behind her hurt too much. It was time to face the future, be a newer, stronger, Brooke Davis. The pretty, popular social butterfly of a head cheerleader. The player who had no time for relationships or real feelings. And that was the way she liked it. It had to be that way. Shame on Lucas for the first time but shame on her for allowing the second chance to be duped. But she had learned a valuable lesson and it would never happen again. No man would ever hurt Brooke Davis like that again. She wouldn't let him. Her fragile heart would remain under lock and key where it should have stayed the first time Lucas had ever broken it.


	5. Here Comes Trouble

Dan sat at the table with a painfully sincere smile plastered to his face. He was up to something. He had to be. Over the years Deb had pretty much figured out his moods and expressions. That's what 17 years of marriage could do to a person. And even after 17 years, she still didn't trust that smirk.

"What?" she eyed him carefully.

He shrugged.

"Nothing. It's just another beautiful day with my beautiful wife."

She cringed.

"Planning on killing me later, dear?"

"I'm married to a comedian", he rolled his eyes. "Enough with the jokes, Deb. Why don't you sit down and have a nice lunch with me? It's a gorgeous Saturday afternoon. I'd like to spend some quality time with my family before hitting the golf course."

There was always room for suspicion whenever he was being overly nice but she decided simply to just go with it for the moment.

"Wine?" she asked, opening a fresh bottle of their finest.

"Please", he nodded.

They sat in silence and munched on the veal tenderloin sandwiches she had prepared. The tranquility was broken as the couple heard the familiar sound of a ball bouncing against the floor.

"Honey, I've told you a thousand times, not in the house", Deb warned, the same sentence she had been saying to her son ever since he had been old enough to dribble a basketball.

"Sorry, Mom", Nathan grumbled, rap music blaring from his ear piece.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dan demanded with folded arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Out."

Teenagers, Dan wanted to scream.

"Out where, son?"

Nathan made a face.

"Out to the River Court."

"Are you and Lucas playing ball today, honey?" Deb asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, good for you. Have a good time", she smiled.

Nathan headed for the door but was stopped once again.

"The River Court, eh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dad, the River Court", Nathan impatiently repeated.

Dan nodded.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time down there I've noticed."

"So?"

"So…"

"Whatever, Dad. Look, I don't want to hear it. If you're gonna make a big deal…"

"I'm not making a big deal, Nate. It's just that I don't see why you spend so much time there when you have your own private court right in our driveway."

"Cause I'd rather play there. Look, I'll see you later…"

"I take it Haley will be there", Dan slid in.

"Yeah. So what? She always comes to watch us play."

"You've certainly been spending an awful lot of time with her as well."

"She is my girlfriend."

"You're young. There is so much ahead of you. There's Duke and the NBA and…"

"And Haley", Nathan reminded him.

Dan frowned. Not exactly what he had figured into the whole equation.

"Yes. Yes, of course, Haley. She's an…interesting girl. Hell, they all are, son but there are plenty of fish in the sea and…"

"I've got to go, Dad."

Deb sighed, giving her husband "the eye".

"Very well. We'll finish this conversation later."

"I can't wait", Nathan grumbled sarcastically.

In the normal hub bub of father and son disagreements in the Scott household with Deb trying to keep the peace, the three had neglected to hear the back door open. They were also oblivious to the fourth presence that had joined them.

"Yeah, Nate. The Old Man is right. You should listen to him."

Three heads turned in shock, with two of the faces breaking out into shocked but excited smiles. Only Dan's expression communicated obvious dismay.

"What are you doing here?" Deb smiled, running to give the person a hug.

Nathan's whole face had lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Coop!"

Cooper Lee, kid brother to Deb, favorite uncle to Nathan and reluctant brother in law to Dan. He was a successful race car driver in South Carolina and as a young boy, Nathan had visited him often. The trips had become few and far between over the years but it was always a pleasant surprise when the handsome bachelor popped into town unannounced as he often did.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea but even I have to admit that that Haley is a hell of a catch. Hey, sis!" he grinned, returning Deb's hug, flashing that million dollar toothy smile.

"Hey sis? I haven't seen you in year! Is that all you can say? You know I can still put my foot in your behind and I probably should right now. You could have called, you know."

Cooper helped himself to an apple from a basket of fresh fruit placed on the counter.

"Yes", Dan spoke for the first time. "You certainly could have called."

Cooper laughed between mouthfuls.

"Dude, I never call", he slapped Dan on the back as the older man grimaced and cursed under his breath.

"How long you in town for this time, man?" Nathan asked.

"Get over here, you handsome devil, you", Cooper joked rustling his hair.

"Dude…"

"What? I'm serious. Hell, you're almost as good looking as me but to answer your question, I might be around for a while."

"Oh?" Deb questioned. "What about work? What about Sarah?"

Sarah was the gorgeous model Cooper had taken up with some months before.

"You know. Stuff happens. It's no big deal. Look, I'll get into it later. Bottom line, I had some time on my hands and Mom and Dad were driving my ass crazy after about a week so I thought I'd come up to Tree Hill, hang with my beautiful, big sis, my grumpy bro in law and raise some havoc with my nephew. Sound cool?"

"Hell yeah", Nathan bumped fists with him.

Deb smiled.

"Of course. You know you're always welcome here. Stay as long as you'd like. We're happy to have you, aren't we, Dan?"

"Thrilled", he grunted.

"Man, I'm gonna go ball at the River Court with Luke and the guys and then I'm gonna hang out with Hales. I'll see you in a few hours when I get back."

"I'll be here", Cooper helped himself to get comfortable as Nathan let himself out.

He relaxed in the chair, propping his feet up on the table much to Dan's horror.

"That's not a foot stool, you know. It's a dining room table and a very expensive one at that."

Cooper put up his hands defensively.

"Sorry, bro. My bad. Hey, are you drinking that?" he asked, motioning to the glass of fresh iced water next to Dan's wine.

"Yes, I…"

Too late. In a matter of seconds, Cooper was already gulping it, the cool liquid washing down the apple.

"Deb, may I see you? Alone…in the living room…dear…now", Dan requested through gritted teeth.

She nodded and smiled, giving her beloved baby brother another kiss on her way out.

"Dan, I know…" she began when they were out of earshot.

"No, you don't know. Deb, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm just as shocked. Besides, you know Cooper."

"Unfortunately I do."

"Randomly dropping in is just his thing."

"Isn't he a little old for that? And wouldn't he be more comfortable, say at the beach house…or a hotel…perhaps in another city. Another state maybe?"

"Daniel Scott! Don't you dare. Cooper is my little brother, Nathan's uncle and your only brother in law. He is family and family is always welcomed in our home."

"Fine…"

"And I want you on your best behavior, Mister. I mean that. No mean faces or snide comments."

"But I don't like him", Dan protested.

"Why?"

They glanced over in the next room at Cooper who was beginning to raid their refrigerator. Dan bit his lip as he drank milk straight from the carton.

"A picture is worth a thousand words, eh, Deb? Need I say more about your unreliable, irresponsible, delinquent brother?"

"Dan!"

"He always causes trouble when he's here. If it's not some girl, it's getting arrested or random bar fights or God forbid taking our son out in a race car and nearly getting him killed of all things."

Deb sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked up to her pouting husband and encircled her arms around him.

"That was a long time ago. Cooper has grown up. It was a wild phase. Besides, you heard what he said. Hopefully all that dangerous racing nonsense is in the past."

"Deb…"

"He's a good guy. He really is and you know that. He's just a big jokester."

"He frays my nerves."

"He knows he gets to you so he pushes your buttons. Try some reverse psychology and pretend like it doesn't even bother you."

Easier said than done as Dan tried to contain his rage. Cooper was rifling through his box of expensive cigars.

"A couple of weeks Deb and that's it. And the first time he screws up…"

"Thank you", she silenced him with a kiss. "It won't be that bad. Cooper is harmless. I mean, what's the worst that he could do? He shouldn't be here long. How much trouble could he actually get into?"

Dan looked over as he and Cooper's eyes met. Deb had asked the billion dollar questions. It was a scary thought as Cooper gave him that grin. Just how much trouble could he cause?


	6. Crash Into You

The music could be heard from miles away and there were lights and for that matter, horny, drunken teenagers as far as the eye could see. It was a typical night on Wrightsville Beach at the house that faced the shore owned by Dan and Deb Scott. Parties thrown by their son had become legendary and with weather permitting only a few more weeks of outside fun and barbecues, it was one last chance to enjoy yet another big bash.

Standing on the deck that overlooked the docks and the crashing waves, Brooke continued to nurse the Mt. Dew and Malibu Rum cocktail Tim Smith had prepared for her. It had long since watered down, not that she had paid much attention anyway. It was just another drink, another party, another night. Even surrounded by her many friends and the ones lucky enough to be randomly invited that wanted nothing more than to be her friend, for Brooke so much had changed. The nights, just like the parties, all seemed to kind of crash into one another.

"This party blows", Rachel rolled her eyes, sauntering up to join her fellow cheerleaders. "Remind we why we're here again?"

Bevin Maskey grinned and wrapped her slender arms around Brooke and Rachel, two she considered among her very best friends.

"Because it's a Nathan Scott Beach Party. Because it's a can't miss."

Brooke wiggled out of Bevin's embrace.

"Actually, this one only classifies as a shouldn't miss. How many times have I told you to work on a new rating scale, Bev?"

Bevin frowned, looking hurt before rebounding in less than five seconds and returning to her normal cheery demeanor.

"Why so glum, chum?" Rachel teased.

Even when the two were at their friendliest, Rachel never resisted the opportunity to take a harmless or sometimes not so harmless dig at Brooke.

"I'm just bored", Brooke sighed to no one in particular, still staring off at the night's horizon.

"I know", Bevin piped in. "We could play some drinking games."

The rest of the crew let out a collective groan.

"Bev…"

"What? Oh come on. It'll be fun. We could play Asshole. That's always a good one."

"I'll pass", Rachel pretty much spoke for everyone around.

"Okay. How about I Never?"

"We always do that one", Brooke pointed out.

Bevin, refusing defeat, thought for a minute.

"Truth or Dare. What do you say, guys? That one never gets boring. You can't go wrong."

As they discussed ways to spice up the evening with various party games, Brooke tuned her friends out. She wouldn't have cared less if they had chosen to pin a tail on the donkey or however it went. Her mind was elsewhere and she was beginning to wish her body had followed suit as well. Truth or Dare. _The _classic all time drinking game for parties. Bevin had said you couldn't go wrong but Brooke begged to differ. She closed her eyes, the breeze blowing through her brunette locks. When she opened them again, she was still in the same spot but it was another time and place altogether…

_Brooke, Tree Hill's cutest and most infamous social butterfly, mingled among the guests of peers as if she had thrown the party. But hosting duties went to Nathan Scott as the usual flock of the in crown had gathered at the beach house. Clad in a teeny but sexy black bikini, Brooke, towel loosely draped around her hips, flirted her way up the steps to the deck. Amid whistles and cat calls and stares of girls who simply idolized her, she walked up to her friends just in time for a game of Truth or Dare. Unfortunately, she had been a minute or two too early…just in time to see a plastered Tim Smith streaking._

"_My eyes", Brooke groaned as Peyton giggled in her ear._

_Finally he stopped, stumbling as he tried to step one foot at a time into his shorts._

"_I told you!" he declared proudly. "See? I'm the man! The Tim never turns down a dare!"_

"_Yeah, yeah", Nathan shook his head in disgust. "By the way, no one ever dare him to do that again. And oh yeah, Dim? It's your turn, man. Pass it along. Truth or Dare."_

"_Oh yeah", Tim slurred. "I pick…um, let's see…okay, Pucas, I mean, Lucas. Sorry, dude. Old habit."_

"_Whatever", Lucas just rolled his eyes._

"_Truth or Dare."_

"_Dare."_

_Tim thought hard but to no avail._

"_Okay. Let's see…how about…nah! No, that one sucks, too. Um…well…"_

"_Tim, dude, before next Christmas", Nathan impatiently snapped._

"_I'm thinking, I'm thinking."_

"_You know that's a task in itself", Brooke quipped as the others laughed._

_Lucas just stared at her. Her creamy white skin was the perfect contrast to the dark bathing suit. He loved the way her wet hair hung down her back, the absence of make up only accentuating natural beauty. He had been trying forever to get back with her. He'd had his chance and like an idiot he had blown it. He had begged for more but Brooke had refused. She wanted to party, play the field. But he was in love and he knew deep down she was too. They were both just scared to admit it. But Lucas had had enough. Not anymore._

"_Let me help you out with that, Tim. I have the perfect dare. I dare me to show the world how I really feel about Brooke Davis."_

_Her smile quickly faded when she heard him call her name. All eyes were suddenly upon them and before she knew it, he was marching towards her._

"_Luke…"_

_But verbal protests were cut off when his lips crashed into hers. They kissed and kissed forever until she finally pulled away, breathless and madder than hell._

"_Brooke…"_

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_I love you", he whispered._

_She felt her cheeks burn as she gave him a violent push before storming off. He tried to follow her but she made her way to the master bedroom where she locked herself in Dan and Deb's bathroom for hours until the rowdy party finally winded down. It was shocking and humiliating all at once. How dare he embarrass her like that? She wanted to kill him. Lucas Scott had no right! How many times had she told him it was over between them? But he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was stubborn. A stupid, stubborn, cheating boy…a stupid stubborn, cheating boy she still had feelings for. When would it ever end? Brooke blinked back tears as it was hard enough to even admit the truth sometimes to herself. Lucas said he loved her and she knew she loved him. But would love ever be enough, despite all the pain he had already caused her once? Could she ever trust him enough, or any man for that matter, to unlock her heart and throw away the key? Could she ever love freely again?_

"Brooke…you okay?" Bevin asked.

Brooke tried to shake the feeling off. Sometimes her flashbacks into a tumultuous past were so real, too real, just like how you saw in the movies and on TV. Sometimes, she felt like she really went back in time. The moment, that spot where the kiss had happened so long ago, or maybe not to long ago felt real. Not that night, but eventually again, she had given Lucas her heart…and he had broken it...again.

"I, I'm fine."

She looked down below and caught a glimpse of Lucas and Kelly walking by. They were hand in hand, giggling and whispering in each other's ears as their bare toes kicked up sand. The very sight to Brooke, that first initial feeling, always felt like a punch right in the gut. Sometimes acceptance followed, sometimes anger and mostly indifference. But nothing ever compared to those first few seconds of seeing the first guy she had ever loved so happy with the girl who had come between them.

"Well, it's your turn."

"Huh?" Brooke made a face.

Bevin just rolled her eyes.

"Duh! I just did truth, you know about the most orgasms Skills ever gave me in one night, seven might I repeat", she added again with a grin and a sly wink. "Now it's your turn. Truth or Dare, Brooke."

Brooke looked down, tongue tied as the others were oblivious. Only Rachel casually followed her gaze. Even she knew when enough was enough.

"That's lame. Game over."

"Aw, come on, Rach…" Bevin pouted.

"Truth or Dare is so ten years ago, besides, how are we gonna play a drinking game with no drinks?" she questioned, eluding to the fact that they had run out of alcohol almost an hour before.

"Relax", Nathan, Haley in tow, rolled his eyes as he joined his friends. "The booze is coming."

And suddenly the subject was changed and all attention diverted to the issue of liquor or lack thereof. Brooke, desperately trying to ignore the love scene taking place just a few feet below them, swallowed hard.

"Thanks", she muttered.

Rachel just gave her a smirk. Their relationship worked in the oddest way sometimes.

"No sweat", she whispered before turning back to Nathan. "Now when did you say the beer was getting here? I'm losing my buzz."

"Did somebody say beer?"

Everyone turned their attention to the lone shadow emerging towards them. Pretty soon a killer grin and even more killer set of eyes was facing them all.

"Coop", Nathan smiled, knocking fists with his uncle. "What's up?"

Cooper balanced two 24 packs.

"There's a shit load where these came from and the keg is up and running on the lower deck."

"You're the man", Nathan nodded with approval.

"And don't you forget it."

Rachel raised both eyebrows as she stared at the happy and handsome stranger before her. He looked like one of those male models in magazines, only with that surfer dude kind of attitude.

"You must be Cooper, Nathan's uncle", Mouth said, joining them and slipping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "You remember me? I'm Mouth. Mouth McFadden."

"Mouth…Mouth…oh yeah. What's up, dude? Long time no see. How's it going?"

"Good", Mouth nodded as he proudly motioned to the beauty in his arms. "Coop, this is my girlfriend, Rachel Getina. Rachel, this is Nathan's uncle, Cooper Lee."

He extended his hand and Rachel accepted it, eyeing him up and down as their eyes met and her heart actually skipped a couple of beats.

"Nice to meet you", he poured on the charm.

She bit at her lip and gave him a flirty half smile.

"Likewise."

"And tell me this isn't little Brooke Davis", Cooper's attention turned a few feet away.

Brooke, recovered from her Lucas and Kelly moment gave a sexy stare to the man she had crushed on ever since he had visited his family in Tree Hill since his wild college days.

"Cooper, Cooper, Cooper", she licked her lips. "Still the hottie, I see."

"Not so bad yourself. You grew up."

"Too bad you didn't."

He chuckled as she relented and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks again for the brews, man", Nathan told him.

"Don't sweat it. It's kind of like my job as the cool uncle. Tell me, would your dad get booze for your party?"

"Hell no."

"Then count on me anytime", he winked. "Alright everybody! This is a party, right? Well, let's act like it! Turn up the music and let's get wasted."

"How long you in town for this time, Coop?" Brooke asked.

Cooper shrugged.

"You know me, wherever the days take me but I think I'll be sticking around for a while."

"You want to take a walk down by the beach, babe?" Mouth whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Huh?"

"A walk. You want to…"

"Oh sure. Yeah. A walk on the beach sounds great, Mouth. Let's go", she managed a smile.

On the way there, she got another look at Cooper as their eyes met once again or more like crashed into each other. She quickly looked away, locking a tighter grip on Mouth's hand. With the arrival of the new stranger, why did she all of a sudden have the feeling that things were about to get interesting?


	7. Mr Responsibility

Deb grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her brow. It was an atypical Saturday morning at the Scott house. For the first time in a long time, Dan had risen early to put in a morning at his auto dealership and Nathan was enjoying a rare weekend that didn't include a rise and shine practice courtesy of Coach Whitey. She herself had awakened long before the alarm clock was due to sound off. Retreating to the large and spacious room Dan had worked hard to convert to a home gym, she had begun an aerobic workout to a DVD as well as a round of Yoga and Pilates. Nothing got the blood circulating like a good early morning work out and headed to her kitchen for a light but healthy breakfast, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself for being so productive. Still in her mid thirties and secretly tickled that her son's friends often referred to her as the town MILF, Deb took care of herself and it showed. She worked out when time permitted and always tried to eat right. Wearing just the right amount of make up, she styled her long blonde hair and wore clothes similar to the ones the younger girls sported. And with an ass and a pair of D cup breasts that bounced like jello on springs, the pretty wife and mother couldn't help but be satisfied with her overall physical appearance.

Checking her out her tans lines and flat stomach in the mirror, Deb tossed the towel over her shoulder en route to the kitchen. She could very well have gone for oatmeal, pancakes, bacon and eggs but she was determined to be a good girl and settle for cottage cheese along with pineapple, orange slices and apple chunks. Humming to herself, she almost didn't notice when one of the downstairs bathroom doors flung open unexpectedly. To her greater shock was the cute little raven haired woman clad in only a blue towel emerged. Hair wet, she shot Deb a half smile as she breezed by the woman as if she were the one paying the mortgage on the house.

"What in the hell…"

Before she could say another word, her younger brother emerged from the same bathroom, water from the shower glistening to his tanned muscles as his towel barely seemed to cover his hips.

"Hey, sis", he said casually.

Surely her eyes were deceiving her or did her visiting brother have some strange girl in her house, in her shower and then act as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Cooper William Lee!"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh oh. I feel like I'm back in middle school again. You're using the full name, sis. I must be in trouble."

Deb folded her arms.

"Tell me the extra 20 minutes on the treadmill really did a number on me and I must be seeing things."

"What's wrong?"

"Some young lady, and I do use that term loosely, just walked out of the shower and…"

"Oh. You mean Paula. She's a friend", he shrugged.

"A friend?" Deb raised her eyebrow.

"A special friend", Cooper joked, poking his sister in the ribs. "You know the ones that come with benefits. Or maybe you don't know. You have been the old ball to Dan's chain for a while now."

"That is not funny! Cooper Lee, I want that girl out of my house this instant!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses. We'll skip the breakfast. I'll just tell Paula to get dressed and she'll be out of here in a jiff. No sweat, anyway. She has to get back to work."

Deb's mouth fell open.

"Work? Tell me she is not a…a…you know…"

"A flight attendant?"

"No. A hooker!"

Cooper crinkled his brow.

"Definitely not a hooker. I mean, not to brag but your little brother isn't hurting in the sexiness department. I'd never pay for it, Deb."

His older sister was fuming.

"Paula or whatever her name is, has five minutes to be out of this house and I want to see you in the kitchen, front and center…and dressed", she made a face, turning her head.

He shrugged nonchalantly as she headed to the kitchen where she paced back and forth for ten minutes. A taxi pulled to the front door and she watched Cooper escort the woman out and give her a quick kiss before joining her in the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and took a seat at the table.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Damn right I wanted to see you!"

Cooper frowned.

"You're not mad…are you?"

"Mad? Mad? Are you kidding me? I am furious!"

"Why?"

"Oh no you don't! Don't give me that wide eyed, innocent, care free look and that stupid lopsided grin like you did nothing wrong. It won't work, not this time."

"I didn't."

"The hell you did!"

"Sis…"

"Cooper, you are a guest in my home. How dare you invite some stranger…"

"Whoa. Is that what all this is about? Deb, Paula is not a stranger. I met her a while ago. She's a stewardess. Occasionally we see each other. She had a domestic flight with an overnight layover at the New Brunswick County Airport so we hooked up to pass the time. I didn't know it would be such a big deal."

"It's a huge deal. First of all, this is someone you probably don't know very well out of the sack and it's someone I don't know at all. What you did was very inconsiderate and disrespectful."

"Sorry."

"And my son is in this house."

"Nate?" Cooper grinned. "Aw, come on, Deb. You can't be serious. Nathan isn't a baby anymore. Besides, it's not like he's a virgin or anything."

Deb shuddered involuntarily at the very thought.

"Nathan is an impressionable 17 year old boy who looks up to his uncle. Like it or not, ready or not, you're a role model."

"Okay, okay. You make it sound like I committed murder or something. I just got laid. It won't happen under your roof again. Chill."

Deb shook her head.

"Why can't you be more responsible? For God's sake, you're almost 30. Will you ever grow up? You can't act like a college kid forever."

"You sound like Mom and Dad."

"You mentioned when you first got here that they had been on your case."

"What else is new?"

"Why?"

Cooper tried to laugh it off.

"Why? Because they're Mom and Dad, that's why. Do they need another reason?"

"What happened to the car racing thing?"

"I gave it up."

"Why?"

"Come on, sis. What's up with the third degree? And weren't you like the main one on my ass to quit it?"

"It's a dangerous sport and I worried about and you and if in fact you are done with it, I am relieved but that is beside the point. The point is, you go from one harebrained debacle to another. It used to be BMX riding and before that bungee jumping and didn't you go down to Florida once to wrestle alligators?"

Cooper's eyes lit up.

"I'd almost forgotten about that. It was a good time."

"I think that's the problem. Your whole life is nothing but one good time."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're not a teenager anymore. You're a grown man that needs to establish boundaries and instill some stability somewhere."

"Sis…"

"What happened to Sarah?" Deb prodded again.

Cooper sighed and looked away, getting serious for the first time all morning.

"Sarah and I split up. She left me."

"Why?"

"You want to hear all the sordid, pathetic details? Fine! She left me for another guy. I didn't want to get married and she was ready and you know how I feel about ultimatums so she split. End of story."

"She was a nice girl. See what I mean?"

"You're just like Mom. I knew you'd find a way to turn all this around on me. Look, I'm a free spirit kind of guy. Yeah, eventually I want a wife and kids and a house and the Volvo and all that but not now. I'm not ready yet, Deb. And I refuse to cave on that. It wouldn't be fair. Maybe you forced yourself into a marriage you weren't ready for but not me."

Deb's breath caught in her throat as she looked away, tears stinging her eyes briefly.

"Cooper…"

"I'm sorry", he hung his head. "That was way out of line. I had no right to talk to you like that and I apologize."

"It's okay", she regained her composure. "And maybe there's an element of truth to that."

"Deb…"

"I can't complain. I won't pretend to have some horrible life when I don't. Yes, there are things I wish I had done differently. And as a mother, I want more for my son and as your big sister, I want more for my little brother. I want you to be happy, Coop."

"I am."

"Are you? Then why are you here? Why are you running?"

For that he had no answer.

"Look, I'm sorry I screwed up. If you want me out of your hair, I can pack up and be gone in an hour."

"It's not that. I want you to stay. I want to spend time with you but at the same time I want to see you get your life together."

He shot her that infamous grin that had broken a million hearts.

"I'm on it."

"I just bet you are", she grinned. "I won't tell Dan about this."

"Thanks."

"And it better not happen again."

"Scout's honor."

"And promise me a little less rest, relaxation and skirt chasing and a lot more focus, drive, and responsibility."

"You bet. Hey, just call me Mr. Responsible."

"I wouldn't go that far but I do have a proposition for you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course not but I think you'll actually enjoy this. If not, suck it up and make the best out of it."

"Sounds like a real drag already."

"You love spending time with Nathan and he adores you."

"Yeah. He's a great kid. I love my nephew."

"And I do want you to take on more responsibility, be more mature."

"Okay…"

"Homecoming is around the corner. The school makes a huge weekend out of it."

"Cool."

"And that Sunday night, there is a Formal. I'd like for you to chaperone."

Cooper chuckled.

"You mean be the dork that checks tickets at the door and goes around putting balloons between the kids dancing too close?"

"Among other things."

He shrugged.

"I accept. That's a cake job, anyway."

"It is harder than you think and I want you to take this on with a sense of pride and responsibility. I want you to take it seriously."

"I will. No spiking the punch…I promise."

"Cooper!"

"Just kidding. I can do this, Deb and I'll do you proud. You're right. It's a chance to prove to you that I'm not a total jackoff and it's a chance to spend some real quality time with Nathan."

She took her hand in his.

"This is your first test. I'm trusting you. I mean it, Coop. Don't mess up."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

He leaned back and reached for another apple, tossing it in the air and catching it before giving his sister a wink and a grin.

"Relax. It's a high school formal. What's the worst that could happen?"


	8. Guy Talk

"Hey! Slow it down!"

Nathan grinned as he led the pack.

"Did I just hear something?" he teased. "Hey, Luke, did you hear that, man?"

Lucas smiled as he quickened his pace to match that of his brother's.

"Yeah. I think I heard something, Nate. Funny, it sounded like whining to me. I didn't know we invited any girls to come out and run with us this morning."

They made it to the pier, their destination after three miles of a more than brisk jog along the shore. A few seconds late, Cooper joined them, grin on his face as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Need a wheelchair, old man?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I…I'm…good", Cooper panted.

"You better be. Dude, I swear if you pass out I am not putting my mouth on yours."

"I'm…cool."

"Cool?" Lucas laughed. "I don't know, Coop. You're looking a little soft to me."

Cooper shook it off with an arrogant chuckle.

"Soft? In your dreams, young bucks. I just hadn't run in a while that's all. I'm still the man. Hell, I can still kick both your scrawny asses in the gym."

"Who's dreaming now?" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I can hang with the best of him. Give me a few days. By next week I'll be smoking the both of you."

"Next week?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. What? Afraid I'm gonna show you up in front of all the ladies?"

"No, it's just that…dude, I didn't know you ever got up before noon."

"Yeah. What's with that?" Nathan agreed. "The past days you've been up before me."

Cooper shrugged.

"Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf. Maybe this is a newer, healthier beginning. Maybe…"

"I'm not buying it. Maybe Mom put her foot in your ass. What did you do, Coop?"

Cooper just grinned.

"Let's just say Big Sis wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me entertaining overnight female company."

"Deb caught you with a chick?" Lucas laughed. "Sweet!"

"So what are you like grounded now?" Nathan grinned.

"May as well be. I got the usual lecture but uh, I did promise to be more responsible. And I did get my first assignment."

"A shit job?"

"If you call babysitting you knuckleheads at your formal a shit job, then yeah."

"Ouch! Chaperoning, huh? That's a pretty harsh punishment, even for Mom. But the question is, who's gonna chaperone your ass?"

"Me?"

"Hell yeah. You'll probably spike the punch before Tim does."

"Sounds tempting, Nephew, but I made your mom a promise and I intend to keep it. Besides…maybe she's right. Maybe growing up a little wouldn't hurt, right?"

"It's about Sarah, isn't it?" Nathan asked.

Cooper sighed.

"Yeah. I guess a little."

"Mom really liked her."

"Hell, I liked her too but that just falls under the good old 'shit happens' category."

"You alright?"

"Truthfully? Getting there. I mean, I was a mess when she first split. Partied for like 72 hours straight without a wink of sleep."

"You really loved her?" Nathan asked after a minute.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Nathan nodded.

"I get it. I mean, I guess I'd be pretty screwed up if Haley ever left me."

"Haley is a good girl. You're both young but you've got a good thing going. Don't mess it up."

"I won't, man. You can count on that."

Cooper turned to Lucas.

"And speaking of messing up a good thing…what in the hell happened with Brooke Davis?"

Lucas cringed. The dreaded million dollar question.

"It just didn't work out. I mean, she's an awesome girl, everybody knows that but I guess we're not meant to be like I thought we were. We went our separate ways but we're still friends. I'm with Kelly now."

"Did you cheat?"

Lucas looked at the ground.

"Not exactly…"

"Dude…"

"Okay, it's not what you think. Maybe a little bit."

Cooper laughed out loud.

"Is there such a thing as being a little bit pregnant?"

"No."

"Right. And there's no such thing as cheating a little bit either, numb nuts."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Look, it was a long time ago and trust me, I've gotten enough shit about this from everybody else."

"I'm not here to give you shit, man. I promise. The cheating part? Yeah, that was kind of messed up but you're still a kid and everybody makes mistakes. But I remember a time when you told me you thought Brooke was 'the one'."

"I did think that at the time. Things changed."

"Absolutely. Happens all the time. As great as she is, if you weren't feeling the relationship, then you shouldn't force it. But let me ask you a question. What about this Kelly chick?"

Lucas' eyes instantly brightened as Nathan rolled his.

"She's great, Coop. What can I say? Kelly is awesome. Yeah, she's young but she's so smart and we really connect. We get each other, you know?"

"So you think she's 'the one' now?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. But I am in love."

"Love is a great thing. You just have to be careful."

"Okay, tell me again how we jumped from Deb making you chaperone the formal to my personal life again? What about you, Coop? When are you gonna settle down?"

Cooper smiled.

"I'd like to think she's out there and that I'll find her one day but who knows? Maybe I'm just forever destined to be that hot single bachelor that all the chicks love."

"Or the pathetic old geezer still hitting on college chicks when you're driving a red Corvette in your mid life crisis", Nathan offered.

"Well my sister and my mother keep pushing me to settle down. Maybe I'll find a nice girl right here in Tree Hill."

Lucas looked at Nathan and smirked.

"I smell trouble, bro."

"Trouble?" Cooper cocked an eyebrow.

"It is your middle name and it does seem to follow you around wherever you go", Nathan agreed.

"I'm a hot guy with a killer personality and broads dig me. I can't help it. And one day, I'll teach you losers everything I know, I promise."

"God help us", Lucas joked as he shook his head.

A few minutes later another runner jogged by them on the beach. Cooper couldn't help but turn his head. With an ass and tits that jiggled like that, who wouldn't take notice? Plus he loved athletic girls. He loved pretty girls. He loved red headed girls.

"I would drink her bath water", he murmured out loud.

Nathan made a face.

"Coop..."

"Now that's what I call hot."

"Dude, that's what you call jail bait. That's Rachel Getina from our school. Remember her from the party?"

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah. Rachel. Damn. I guess I forgot there for a second."

Lucas slapped him on the back.

"Keep looking at her like that and old Mighty Mouth will be there to remind you. Anyway, enough breaks. Swallow your Geritol so we can run back now."

Cooper gave another glance as the girl made eye contact with him and half smiled as she passed them by in another direction. He shook it off but she sure was hot. Damn the luck. Why didn't any of the girls look like that back when he went to high school?

"Geritol? You wish", he grinned. "You two take your Flinstones and I'll see you at the other end of the beach."

He laughed as he got a head start, the younger two close on his heels. It was a great deal. It was a great visit. Even with Dan's permanent scowl and Debbie Downer-ness and Deb constantly on his case, it was just a great day to be alive and to be Cooper Lee. He had the world at his feet and a bright future in front of him but for the moment he was more than content to settle for the sand at his feet, the ocean at his left and just a little talk among the guys.


	9. Never Let Them See You Sweat

The last bell had rung at Tree Hill High and after the usual mass of students who gathered at the end of the day, the halls finally began to clear out. Only left were the athletes and cheerleaders, along with the band, all there to practice for their respective activities. The girls filed into the locker room, giggly and giddy with each other and those on the other ends of their cell phones. Bags made their way into piles in the corner as they undressed from their fashionably stylish school attire to change into the appropriate sports wear required for all the dancing and tumbling in the gym.

"Oh my God!" Bevin frowned.

The others smiled to themselves between rolling their eyes. They knew what was next. It was a typical Bevin Maskey moment, one in which she'd find a supposed "flaw" in her near perfect body and proceed to have a mini meltdown until one or all of the girls comforted her. It was a daily occurrence almost right before cheer practice started.

"What now?" Peyton joked, taking the bait. "Let me guess, dude…the mountains are crumbling, the sky is falling, the very world as we know it is about to end because you…found a pimple?"

Everyone laughed as Bevin made a face and pointed to the tight, toned and tanned skin of her shapely left thigh.

"Look", she pouted.

"What the hell am I looking for?" Brooke demanded.

Bevin sighed in frustration.

"There. Right there! Don't you see it? It, it's hideous! It, it…it…oh my God, it, it's…_cellulite_", she managed to whisper in a dramatic and horrified voice.

Peyton just shook her head.

"Dude, you know you're like in dire need of some serious professional help", the blonde teased as she too began to undress.

"But I'm only 17 and I have cottage cheese thighs! That is so gross! What am I gonna do?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. After a friendship that dated back to pre school, the pretty brunette was well aware of the drill.

"Bevin, you don't have cellulite. Your legs are awesome, probably the best on the team. You're beautiful, you have a gorgeous body and you're gonna knock Skills right out of his socks when he sees you in your dress for formal."

Instantly Bevin's facial expression softened as she smiled with glee. She loved reassurance from her peers and compliments from anyone. Plus it always garnered a mile wide smile anytime anyone brought up her sexy, basketball playing boyfriend, nicknamed for his domination on the court.

"Really? You think?"

Brooke bit her lip to keep from letting out a blood curling scream and pulling her hair out by the chunks.

"I know so, Friend."

"I guess I am kind of hot, huh?" Bevin turned to admire her own image in the mirror.

A smirk came across Rachel's face as she pulled her sports bra over her head.

"Sure you're hot, Bev, but there's always room to be hotter."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel shrugged.

"You don't like your tits? Go out and buy a new pair. Too much fat around your belly? Go let the doc suck it out. Nose too big? Get a new one", she explained casually.

"It's that simple?" Bevin asked, checking her reflection once more.

The fiery red head just winked.

"Hey, it worked for me."

Bevin cocked her head sideways.

"Well, my parents were wondering about what to get me for graduation next year. I was thinking maybe a new car or a summer vacation to Cancun but…"

"Bev, you're being ridiculous!" Brooke could no longer take it. "Plastic surgery is lame, especially at our age, and you're hot anyway. That's a waste of time and money and an idea, for that matter."

"But…"

"But nothing", she turned to Rachel. "And you should be ashamed of yourself for even bringing that up."

"What? Why so aggressive, Brookie? It was only a suggestion."

"And a sucky one at that. Just because you chose to go all Joan Rivers on yourself before puberty even ended doesn't mean it's right for the rest of us."

Rachel just shot her and evil but teasing grin.

"To each his or her own. You're totally right. I was just letting Bev know her options. Surgery isn't for everyone. It worked for me…and who knows? Judging by the way your behind looks in those short shorts, it just might work for you, too."

Brooke returned her sarcastic grin.

"You know, Rachel, just because we're cheer co captains and fair weather friends, that in no way means that I can't still stick my foot up your ass", Brooke reminded her, arms folded.

"Ladies, ladies", Peyton intervened with a sigh like always.

"She started it", Brooke licked her tongue out.

"Well, allow me to finish it", Peyton declared. "Everyone in here is a total hottie. We look great at practice, we look great in our uniforms and come formal, we're gonna look equally kick ass in our gowns. Case closed."

Rachel's lips mischievously curled upwards.

"You do have a point there. I tried on mine for Mouth and let's say he plenty approved."

Peyton grinned.

"Yeah, Jake liked mine, too. And you should see Haley's. It's so pretty. Brooke sewed it for her."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Davis, I still can't get over the fact that you actually know how to sew. Pretty cool. But making formal gowns? That is so Pretty In Pink."

"At least Haley is gonna look awesome and she loves it and that's all that matters and wait…why the hell am I explaining myself to you? Besides, how many outfits have you literally begged me to make for you?"

Rachel scoffed.

"I never said you weren't good. Geez, case closed just like Peyton said before Brooke's thongs get twisted in an even bigger bunch. We will be the hottest things at the formal and we're gonna have a blast and all our dates are like the luckiest guys in the world."

"I can't believe you guys let your dates see you in your dresses before the big dance", Kelly said, brushing her long blonde hair while she popped a huge wad of bubble gum. "Isn't that like bad luck or something?"

"Only for a wedding", Peyton murmured under her breath, in honor of her best friend still annoyed that the Tree Hill cheer traitor was still on their squad.

"Oh. Yeah. Well then I guess I should let Lucas see my dress. I only told him that it was pink. He was so sweet about it. He even bought me the perfect corsage. It's sitting in the fridge at the café right now just waiting for me", she gushed.

_Just waiting for me_, Brooke mocked over and over in her head, wanting seriously to throw up in the trash can and then rub Kelly's face in it. Sometimes she got that way. Most of the time she could deal with it. It wasn't so much that Kelly was with Lucas…that hurt and sucked in itself but Brooke could get over that part. It was the betrayal by both of them, especially after she had loved and cared for them in her own way so much at one time. If you couldn't trust your friends or your boyfriend, who could you trust? But it was an unimaginable situation Brooke was dealing with, mostly because she had no choice.

A few feet away, Rachel ignored everyone's scowls. She had a better idea. She knew the best antidote for Brooke was to show up at formal with a hot date, looking even hotter in her own dress. Sweet revenge and looking like a million bucks was the only option.

"So, Brooke, tell us about your dress", Rachel prodded.

Brooke felt her cheeks burn. Dress? What dress? She hadn't bothered shopping for or even making one. What was the point? And for the first time ever, Brooke Davis didn't have a date when it really counted. In fact, she had been dreading formal and dodging all discussion of such.

"Um…"

"Yeah, Brooke. Usually you have the sexiest dress ever", Teresa chimed in.

Brooke looked away, absolutely stumped.

"Yeah. About that…"

"You do have a dress…don't you?" Teresa inquired.

"Actually…"

"Wait. You are going to formal…aren't you?" Bevin's eyes narrowed.

Brooke was between a rock and a hard place. All eyes were on her waiting for an answer, even Peyton. Brooke glanced over at Rachel whose arms were folded as she seemed to be reading her fellow captain's mind. Brooke had to go to that formal and Rachel reiterated that almost telepathically. To not go would be social and repuational suicide. She had to. Even if she didn't want to, she had to hold her head high and show them they hadn't gotten the best of her…and never would.

"Of course, I'm going, Sillys", Brooke playfully rolled her eyes. "Duh! And of course my dress and my date are both fabulous, thank you very much, so awesome in fact that I have to keep them both under wraps until the big night. But nice try attempting to get the 411."

The others went on about their business as the conversation blew over and it was time to head out front.

"You okay, dude?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded and forced a smile.

"I'm great, P. Sawyer. You know me. Um, I'll be out in a minute."

Peyton, still not convinced, nodded reluctantly and followed the others out. Only Rachel remained with her as she applied a quick coat of deodorant underneath her pits. She gave Brooke another smirk.

"You're my hero", she mused.

"What for?" Brooke scowled, hands on her hips.

Rachel nodded, knowing Brooke knew damn well what she meant. Whether they liked it or not, sometimes their minds were just uncannily in sync. It was almost scary.

"For never letting them see you sweat", she tossed Brooke the deodorant as she headed out to the gym.


	10. Save The Last Dance

Brooke stared at the notes she had jotted down for her English assignment. Even she had to chuckle. First of all, it was a hoot in itself that Brooke Davis was even paying attention in class long enough to annotate anything. And secondly, it was basically unheard of that she was actually considering starting a school project weeks before it was due instead of her usual last minute procrastination that most always resulted in a desperate phone call to Mouth begging for some last minute assistance. Sighing, she looked around. Yep, they were still at it…all of them. To her left, Jake and Peyton were making out and to her right, Haley and Nathan were exchanging a sickeningly cute gaze of googly eyes in lieu of studying U.S. History. And there was Brooke all alone with only her text and notebook for comfort. So she buried her nose in it. Anything was better than having to witness the grotesque love fest brewing in front of her. Even studying.

"Oh gee, what do you know? Look at the time", she cleared her throat. "It's getting late. Curfew will be here before you know it. I guess I'll be on my way…"

Haley frowned.

"Tigger, you just got here and it's barely after seven", she said, using the nickname she had bestowed upon Brooke over a year before. "And since when do you have a curfew?"

"Uh, you see…"

Nathan smirked.

"Come on, Brooke. Don't be such a stick in the mud. I mean, you could at least stick around for the free food. Mom said dinner will be ready any minute."

He did have a point. Deb Scott was a pretty decent cook and so was her husband. Plus it beat greasy fast food or takeout or whatever she could manage to find in the cupboards of her house considering her parents were gone…again.

"Um, okay. I guess I could stay for a while seeing as you guys are absolutely dying for my company and all", she tried to joke.

But it didn't even matter. Within seconds Nathan and Haley had gone back to their staring contest and Peyton was trying her best to contain giggles as Jake nibbled on her neck. Placing her pencil down, Brooke stood. Her friends didn't want her to leave but they didn't seem to notice when she stayed on. Being a fifth wheel was rather lonely. In fact, it downright sucked. She hadn't had that problem before. Before it had always been the six of them, three couples. Nathan and Haley, Jake and Peyton and of course Lucas and Brooke. But times had changed and Brooke found herself wandering towards one of the mansion's many exits seeking a much needed breath of fresh air.

"Dude, you alright?" Peyton asked, wiggling away from Jake and following her best friend.

Brooke managed an unconvincingly weak smile.

"Right as rain, P. Sawyer."

"Brooke…"

"I was just gonna go walk around and be nosy. You know, see what new ridiculously expensive doo dads Tree Hill's very own version of the Rockefeller's have acquired since the last visit."

Peyton shoved her hands in her pockets.

"You don't have to go. Really. Stay. We could study or talk or…"

Brooke chuckled.

"You and Jagielski seemed pretty busy."

Peyton blushed.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, Pey. He's your boyfriend."

"Yeah but I feel bad."

"Why?" Brooke asked her point blank. "Because I don't have one anymore?"

Peyton's face froze.

"No. I mean, I, I…"

"It's okay."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"It's not okay. Yeah you and Lucas are way over but I know sometimes you can't help but have a hard time with it. We're your friends and we brought you over here to hang out and now it's a really shitty thing to do to make out and basically ignore you."

Brooke shrugged.

"Hey. Those are the breaks, right? Shit happens. Life's a bitch and then you die. At least that's what they say. Anyway, I'm fine. Don't sweat the small stuff, Friend."

"Brooke…"

"It's cool. Now don't leave that hunk of burning love in Converse over there all by his lonesome. You guys hang out or make out or do whatever it is you do. I'm just gonna walk around for a minute by myself, get some air. I'll be back soon, I promise. Then we'll pig out at the dinner table until we gain five pounds and bitch about it the next few days when we're killing ourselves at the gym."

"But Brooke…"

The brunette just winked and quickly flashed the peace sign as she headed out the door. She made it a few feet away out of sight before taking a seat on a nearby lawn chair that overlooked the sprawling pool. Sometimes life did suck, especially in the unenviable world of teenage angst. Poor Brooke felt like she was in a bad episode of Dawson's Creek, minus all that 50 year old college professor dialogue. But sometimes she did miss Lucas. And then as quickly as the very thought entered her mind, it was replaced by the thought that maybe she didn't miss him at all. Maybe she just missed the idea of him, the idea of having a boyfriend, the whole concept of having someone to love and being loved back. Then usually came the anger, just a well earned twinge. After all, the dirty rascal had cheated on her with a girl she had taken under her wing, no less. The wounds would become fresh again and Brooke would feel herself propelling back to that dark place when all the drama first unfolded. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Not even worrying about her perfect make up job, she leaned over and splashed some of the chlorine filled water against her pretty face. There was no more room for animosity and regret. Every once in a while Brooke had to remind herself of that.

"Whoa. Am I too early for the skinny dipping or too late?"

She looked up, startled.

"Cooper…"

"Tell me I'm not too late. It'd break my heart, kid", he joked, those gorgeous eyes twinkling.

"Well, well. If it isn't the world's sexiest uncle. How's it going, Coop? And FYI, you just scared the doo doo out of me."

Cooper laughed.

"Sneaking up on beautiful women is my specialty or so I've been told. But I apologize if I scared you."

"This is your house…sort of, for the moment anyway. I was just walking around."

"Yeah, so was I. I see Nate has the whole gang in tow. Ah, I remember the high school days. You crazy kids look so cute in your little study group."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Studying not your forte? Don't feel bad. It wasn't mine either. Besides, I'm sure you have cooler, more important girl things to worry about."

Brooke crinkled an eyebrow and cocked a half smile.

"Girl things? And what would you know about that anyway? What kind of girl things?"

He grinned, pulling up a chair beside her.

"You know. Hair curler things and make up and lip gloss and cheerleading."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"See how much you know", she sighed. "Men!"

"Okay, okay. You got me. So maybe I'm not fine tuned to the teenage girlie world but I bet I know something you are excited about."

"You're about 0 for 3. Feeling lucky? Go for it."

"Formal", he announced with knowing pride.

Brooke cringed. The dreaded "F" word.

"Oh. Yeah. That" she stated in a flat voice. "Formal. Yippee."

"Now I guess I'm officially 0 for 4. Ouch. But you can't blame a guy for trying, right? I mean, aren't those things supposed to be fun. Lame deejays, stale refreshments, spiked punch…"

"Sounds lovely", Brooke smiled sarcastically.

"But there's a bright side."

"Like what?"

"Like wearing a pretty dress and getting all dolled up. And like hanging out with your friends and your date, whoever the lucky bastard is."

Brooke looked away.

"I don't have date."

"Oh. I get it", Cooper nodded. "Making them wait, huh? I bet the dudes are just lined up and you have your pick."

Brooke cursed to herself as she fought back at the salty tears stinging at her eyes.

"No. There's no waiting list. I, I mean just what I said. I don't have a date."

He could see the sadness in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"Come on, Brooke. A pretty girl, like you? You can have any guy you want."

Any guy? Yeah, any guy except the one guy she had trusted her heart with…twice.

"It's not that easy, Coop. Besides, it's not worth all the trouble. One stupid night where you spend an insane amount of cash to dress up and hang around the stupid teachers you hate and the geeks at the locker next to you who like to pick their noses."

"True. But you also get to hang out with your friends and enjoy these last few days of being a kid and just have fun. That's what it's all about. Live it up, Brooke. These are the days."

"Are they really?" she looked right at him skeptically.

"This is about Lucas, isn't it?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe."

"He's a cool kid and I like the guy but what he did was a real dick move. In fact, that's the problem…he was probably thinking with his dick. But what can you expect? He's 17 years old. That might sound like a weak cop out or whatever but it's the truth. And yeah you got your heart broken and that sucks and I'm real sorry about it but that's just a part of growing up. Unfortunately, it'll be broken about a hundred more times before you find Mr. Right. But when you do, it'll be worth it. And even if it doesn't happen right away, that's okay, too. You're young and you've got all the time in the world. No matter what, I guarantee in a few years when you're living it up at Mardis Gras doing the whole Girls Gone Wild thing with your horny, drunk sorority sisters, none of this crap is even gonna matter. You'll forget all about it. You'll be like, Lucas who?"

Brooke smiled, the evening breeze blowing through her hair. She appreciated what he was trying to do.

"Thanks, Cooper."

"No problem. You know what else?"

"What's that?"

"There's one more totally awesome thing that is a surefire way to get you to Formal."

"Tim Smith streaking across the football field?" she made a face.

"No but that's a scary yet strangely entertaining thought. Anyway, you get me."

"You?"

"That's right. Me."

"I don't understand."

"Deb talked me into chaperoning your little dance."

Brooke laughed.

"I see. I was wondering who would be the new Formal Nazi. Dan has a partner."

"Hey, you know I'm cool. Don't even put me in the same category with my stick stuffed up his ass brother in law. I do have a reputation to protect."

"I bet."

"Then I'll see you there?" he got serious for a minute.

Brooke looked away.

"I, I don't know…"

"Come on. What don't you know?"

"I don't have a dress yet."

"So. Buy one. Girls love to shop, right? I do know that much. And your parents are loaded so that's no excuse and didn't I hear you're like a regular Betsy Ross on the sewing machine?"

"I prefer Vera Wang but okay."

"Okay, Vera. Problem solved, case closed."

"I don't have a date."

Cooper shrugged.

"So? Trust me, that would not be a problem. Go with a friend or make the nose picking geek's year and ask him to the dance. Or better yet, go by yourself. Nothing wrong with a beautiful lady showing up at an event stag. In fact, it's kind of hot."

"Really?"

"Come on, babe. Would this face lie to you?"

She smiled, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Thank you."

"Dinner, kids!" they heard Deb yell throughout the house, summoning the growing brood to the supper table.

"I guess that's us", Cooper stood, helping up Brooke as well. "Now thank me for what?"

She shrugged.

"For talking."

"Anytime. I'm a smooth talker but a great listener, too. Glad I could help if I did. So that means you owe me and I'm willing to cash in right now."

"I'm listening", Brooke folded her arms.

"Promise you'll save a dance for me at Formal."

Her mouth went dry. Cooper Lee. Hot uncle Cooper who she had been crushing on forever. But for the first time she saw past the quick wit and the good looks…not that the good looks certainly weren't noticeable. He was a hottie but at the same time a sweetie. Just a few minutes of attention and an ear to listen had made all the difference in the world. Brooke nodded as they entered the house together, butterflies churning in her stomach.

"You bet", she whispered. "You bet."


	11. What A Feeling

The large gymnasium was empty, only the soft sounds made by Rachel Getina's worn ballet shoes made a sound. The once pink shoes had certainly seen better days but the pretty teenager had had them for years and couldn't bear the unspeakable thought of one day actually parting with them. Even though it had been well over a year since she had stopped studying ballet, she often wore what Mouth affectionately referred to as her "good luck charms" whenever practicing or choreographing alone.

Carefully she moved the needle onto the record of the old school stereo. When getting lost in the world of dance, gone were the 21st century technological necessities like MP3s, IPODs and even the good old CD. For moments like those, she wouldn't dare think of using anything other than the old fashioned record player she had been dancing to for years.

The song started and like tiny electric shocks, Rachel could feel it all throughout her body. It was funny how music had a way of doing that to people. From the sound of the first chord, her young, svelte body would take on almost a mind of its own, rocking out perfectly to the rhythm. It was an all time favorite of hers, Irene Cara's What A Feeling from the good old days of the early 80's and all the footloosing and flashdancing.

_First when there's nothing  
But a slow glowing dream  
That your fear seems to hide  
Deep inside your mind_

_All alone I have cried  
Silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel,  
Made of stone_

_Well, I hear the music,  
Close my eyes, feel the rhythm,  
Wrap around, take a hold  
Of my heart_

Rachel closed her eyes and just let go. The music was apart of her. It always had been. Even in her darkest hours, it had never failed to provide that little piece of sanctuary.

_What a feeling.  
Bein's believin'.  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life.  
Take your passion  
And make it happen.  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_

It was late in the afternoon when the double doors opened. Cooper looked around and smiled. He hadn't been in a high school in ages but it was the place agreed upon for him to meet up with his nephew but there was no sign of Nathan. He headed to the direction of the gym, the faint sound of music leading the way as it grew louder and louder. Instinctively, he began bopping his head to the tune. A child of the 80's, he knew he had heard that song before and it was rather catchy.

Once inside the gym, Nathan was still nowhere to be found but other sights had caught Cooper's interest. Particularly the hot little red head in the even hotter leotard, tights, leg warmers and worn ballet slippers. It was so retro 80's but that made it even hotter and boy did she wear it well. He continued to watch fascinated, forgetting and no longer caring that his nephew was nowhere in sight.

Rachel's body seductively moved to the music like she had been born to dance to that very song at that very moment. She worked it out harder, making up each move as she went along. Dancing was more than a hobby, it was a passion. Years of study and practice had perfected her fervor and she was no match for anyone on that floor, not even the talent of her sometimes friend, sometimes rival, Brooke Davis. That was what had earned Rachel not only a spot on the squad but the coveted co captain position.

Out of the corner of her eye she could feel someone watching her. For a moment she suspected Mouth but when she drew a closer look, the lone and tall figure was anyone but her beloved boyfriend. It was a familiar face alright but one totally unexpected. For a minute it totally threw her off guard and she lost her svelte composure, missing a step to the beat. Then with her heart racing as she fought to control the smirk that desperately wanted to spread across her face, she kicked it up a notch adding even more sex appeal to her already erotic like dance. Cooper couldn't take his eyes off of her but he knew she had seen him staring. She had vamped up the routine, really beginning to show off as he couldn't help but grin. Licking his lips, he walked towards her but the sexy teenager only changed directions.

"Excuse me", he cleared his throat, saying it twice before she stopped ignoring him.

"Yeah?" she finally acknowledged, never stopping the dance.

"Hey. Um, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Cooper. Cooper Lee."

"Yeah?" she asked nonchalantly.

He chuckled to himself.

"I'm Nathan Scott's uncle. We've met before."

"Oh yeah. I guess we did."

"Anyway, I was looking for him."

"Who?"

Cooper furrowed his brow.

"Nathan."

Finally she stopped, the music still playing in the background as she turned to face him, using a nearby towel to wipe the sweat glistening from her tanned neck.

"Nathan's not here", she shrugged. "There's no basketball practice now. Why would he be here?"

"I, I don't know", he said, still staring.

Rachel smiled to herself. So the hot uncle she had seen around town and had heard all about was actually checking her out.

"Don't know what?" she teased, still trying to play coy and watch him squirm.

"Huh?" Cooper asked.

She gave way and allowed a little bit of her smile to come out, one he gladly returned.

"Nathan…you were saying…"

"You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

Cooper sighed with a grin.

"Because I'm the old, creepy dude hanging around the school gymnasium ogling the pretty cheerleader. Sick, huh?"

"If you say so."

"I do say so and I swear I was only here to meet Nate who I'm gonna kill by the way. As lame as this looks I'm not a stalker, really."

She nodded, still amused.

"Like I said…if you say so. Cooper is it? One time you might get away with but if I see you lurking around here again…"

"You won't."

"Okay…"

"Actually…"

She folded her arms.

"Do I hear a but?"

"You will see me again around here. Only I want me creepy stalker guy, I'll be creepy chaperone guy."

"Come again?"

"Your little dance. My sister conned me into the whole chaperone deal. It's a long story."

Rachel nodded as footsteps interrupted them.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nathan bounced a ball. "I've been looking all over for your ass."

"You told me to meet you here."

"I did?" the younger man frowned.

Cooper laughed as he took a fake swing at his nephew.

"Yeah you did and you weren't here and I walked in and rudely interrupted this beautiful young lady's practice and now I look like the old guy casing the schoolyard for jailbait. Good looking out, douche bag."

"You are the creepy old guy and lame, too. Rach, you better watch this fool", Nathan laughed as Cooper lunged at him again.

"Can you believe this guy?" Cooper pointed shaking his head. "Once again, I do apologize and if it's any consolation, you're pretty good."

She shrugged self assuredly.

"I know."

"Wow. At least you're not lacking in the confidence department."

She wasn't hurting when it came to looks either. They made eye contact as the doors opened yet again.

"Hey Nate, Hey Coop", Mouth nodded on the way over to the girlfriend he hugged and kissed. "Hey, sweetie. Glad I caught you. My meeting with the yearbook committee just ended."

Rachel looked right at Cooper.

"I was just finishing up."

"Well, we have to go", Nathan cleared his throat. "Later, Mouth. Later, Rachel."

They all waved as he and his uncle headed out.

"Let's go get some burgers, dude. I'm starving!'

Nathan nodded, still uneasy.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Back there", Nathan motioned to the gym behind them. "You know, Rachel."

"Rachel? What?"

"I saw you guys looking at each other."

"Aw, Nate, come on…"

"I'm serious. It was all flirty and shit."

"Are you serious?" Cooper asked with a grin.

"She has a boyfriend."

"I know that."

"And she's 17. She goes to my school, man."

Cooper's cocky yet friendly smile soon faded.

"I know that, too. Come on, Nephew. She's just a kid. Yeah, she's a pretty girl and you can't help but look but it wasn't like that. It isn't like that. Come on. You know me."

Nathan looked back and sighed.

"Yeah. Sorry, Coop. I was just saying…"

"It's cool."

"Look, I know you're been through a lot and you've got Mom riding your ass and Dad riding your nerves and everything. It's just that…I don't know. I don't want you to get caught up in anything. I believe you and all but that back there…that girl could be trouble."

"Aren't they all?" Cooper winked.

"Not Haley", Nathan breathed with relief.

"You're lucky but she's still a firecracker. Now how about those burgers?"

"You paying?"

"Don't I always, Mooch?" he laughed as they made their way to the parking lot.

A few feet away, the gym opened and Mouth and Rachel exited hand in hand. Cooper glanced back and their eyes met again, Mouth and Nathan oblivious. Both exchanged quick smiles before heading off in separate directions. Cooper was sure his nephew was right. That one probably was trouble. But Rachel could only grin to herself. The mood was about to change.

**_Author's Note: What A Feeling is credited to Irene Cara._**


	12. Rescue At Hell Weekend

Brooke walked down the hall taking a long glance at the many photos that adorned the walls. To the average outsider, the perfect pictures of the perfect family were the icing on the cake of the American Dream. The cozy cottage buried in the woods that provided a second home for the hard working, brilliant attorney and his equally ambitious physician wife. And with them smiling almost perfectly in every photo was their gorgeous teenage daughter. It was the image most strived for…but Brooke knew all too well. All that glittered wasn't gold. The grass wasn't always necessarily greener on the other side's perfectly manicured lawn. Yes, the photographs in the Getina home looked much like those in the Davis home. And Brooke could see right through those smiles.

"Can't stop staring at the girl in the picture?"

The voice startled the brunette as she turned around. In the doorway was a smirking Rachel.

"Looks awful familiar", Brooke sighed.

Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe…except I'm way hotter."

Brooke just rolled her eyes. Rachel was impossible sometimes. Brooke had to ask herself again how she had managed to let her friends rope her into a weekend at the Getina's cabin with Rachel and the rest of the gang that included Lucas and Kelly.

"Okay, I can see this weekend is getting off to a, shall I say, _fun _little start already. How much longer till I'm packing my bags?"

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes.

"Relax, Davis and quit being so dramatic. It'll be fun and you know it. All our friends are here and we're gonna party for like 48 hours straight. This is the place to be this weekend and you know it or else you'd be somewhere else. So quit sulking and pretending like it's so awful. Who knows? God forbid, you might actually have a good time. What did you do for kicks last time you were here? Oh yeah. That's right. Rummaged through my stuff, stole it and showed the whole school my fat pictures."

Brooke smiled at the very memory.

"That was pretty fun."

"Whatever. It was lame and mean and totally vindictive but I'm actually glad you did it."

"Oh?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"You being a total witch changed my life for the better. It brought Mouth and me so much closer. He didn't fall in love with the hot cheerleader. He fell in love with that sad, lonely, fat girl in that picture. So I guess I owe you one. Maybe I should even say thanks."

"So my plan to publicly humiliate you backfired. Big deal. You ended up getting a boyfriend out of it and a great one at that. Better luck on my next plot to destroy your life."

Rachel couldn't help but grin.

"You know, sometimes I really like you. You've grown on me."

"Yeah, I guess you're not the wretched, skank whore I first thought you were either."

"Good. In that case, care to join me and everybody else back in civilization? I think the game of strip poker is about to start."

"Great", Brooke rolled her eyes sarcastically as she trudged back towards the living room where everyone else was waiting, already laughing, talking and drinking.

"Hey Brooke?" Rachel stopped her just before they stepped in view of the others.

"Yeah?"

The red head nodded knowingly.

"I know what you meant, you know, back there about the pictures. High society parents too busy to spend time with you while you're going through your own crap just trying to find your way, meanwhile, everybody thinks you have this perfect life. It's not so perfect sometime."

Brooke looked right at her as they rejoined the others.

"No", she sighed heavily. "I guess it's not."

But the party was already in full blast. The small house itself was full, filled to capacity with Tree Hill High's most popular elite. Well known first names that needed no last names to accompany them. Everybody knew their beautiful faces and their reputations were legendary. Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Tim, Teresa, Fergie, Skills, Bevin, Mouth, Brooke, Rachel…and Lucas and Kelly.

"Hey, dude, where you been?" Peyton smiled, looking up. "I was just about to go look for you."

"The Tim took his shirt off and the vibe just keeps reeling the ladies in like moths to a flame", Tim grinned proudly. "Come on, baby. Come on, Brooke. Come get some Tim Time. Everybody has a turn."

Brooke made a sour face.

"I'd rather eat my own vomit, Dim", she scowled.

She took a seat in the middle of the action that included Tim's haphazard poker game, a couple 24 packs of beer and the DVD playing in surround sound on the wide flat screen embedded in the wall behind them.

"You definitely look like you could use one of these, doll", Bevin smiled, tossing Brooke a beer that she accepted with a shrug.

"Might as well get wasted", she popped the can's top and guzzled down a sip.

"Well, you guys go back to your fun and games. I'm going back to the kitchen. Dinner will be ready in a few", Rachel told her friends.

Skills sniffed the aroma in the air dramatically.

"Come to think of it, something sure does smell good."

Rachel tossed her hair back.

"Just a little something I threw together. Lasagna, homemade soup, fresh baked garlic bread, Ceasar salad."

"Sounds great, Rach", Bevin smiled. "Can I help?"

She stood but Skills grabbed her arm before she could take another step.

"It's the thought that counts, baby, but in this case, hell to the no. It smells like something out of Olive Garden up in here. No offense but you might mess it up."

Bevin pouted but rebounded in all of five seconds, realizing he was right. Haley offered to help and her experience at home with a large family and also at Karen's Café, garnered no objections as she happily bounced into the kitchen with Rachel. Brooke went back to the beer, not her usual alcoholic beverage of choice as she half listened to Teresa's latest experience at the mall. From the moment she had walked into the room, she had happily noticed with relief that there were no signs of Lucas or Kelly. She had only hoped it would stay that way but no sooner than she finished her thought, she saw him come around the corner. At least he was alone. No gum chewing blonde, teenage bimbo bombshell accompanying him. Maybe Kelly had gotten lost in the woods. Yeah, that was it. Better yet, maybe a bear had eaten her. Just the image made her laugh out loud as Peyton shot her a confused look. The brunette quickly improvved and pointed to her beer for blame…some things were better of left unsaid as a one man or one woman inside joke. It was her one moment to be petty and catty or childish or a combination of all three. It was the least she deserved. But she wasn't prepared for the brush of conversation she overheard, thanks to her ex boyfriend's sorry excuse for a whisper.

"Nate, I need a favor", he said to his brother.

"It's gonna cost you", he quipped.

"I'm serious. It's important."

"What?"

"I need your room."

"Excuse me?"

"Tonight. The room you have here. You and Haley put your stuff down in a bedroom, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So bedrooms are limited and Kelly and me got here late and you know."

"Luke…"

"Come on, little brother. Hook me up. Besides, it's not like you'll be getting some anyway."

"Hey, man!"

"What? And that's a good thing. I swear I'm not trying to be a dick. It's Hales we're talking about here. She's my best friend, like a little sister to me. You're my brother. The thought of you two…"

"Alright, alright. I get it."

Lucas gave a small smile.

"So will you?"

Brooke felt her ears burn. She knew her entire face must be red. Great! Perfect! She had secured the room adjacent to what had once been claimed by Nathan and Haley but that was about to change. Not that she would listen. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift elsewhere, to a happy place like shopping or winning a cheer competition. Anywhere but that damned house and those people. She shuddered to hear Nathan's response to his brother's burning question. The last thing she was going to do was listen to her ex and his teen Barbie doll go at it all night.

When Brooke was sure no one would notice, she quietly stood and slipped off. She felt like running but reduced it to an incognito speed walk. Just wanting to get the hell out of that living room and the hell away from Lucas, she found herself in the kitchen. A few feet away, Haley hummed a chipper tune as she tossed a salad. By the oven Rachel stood, Mouth's arms wrapped snugly around her as she had just fed him a taste of lasagna.

"Mmmm", he groaned. "Perfect, babe."

"Are you sure?" she pouted. "I think I used too much cottage cheese."

He licked his lips before kissing hers.

"Not a chance. It's perfect…just like you're perfect."

Brooke made a beeline for the nearest exit. That interaction only added to her urge to throw up. God, what had she been thinking? Damn that Peyton and almost 12 years of friendship. The blonde could talk her into anything…even the weekend from hell. Searching for the door, Brooke scurried past the others unnoticed. Just a few more feet, hell a few more inches and she'd be free. She'd rather take her chance with the bears, alligators, deer and whatever else wildlife North Carolina had to offer. Reaching her perfectly manicured hand to the knob, it turned on its own surprising her as it pushed and knocked her back with a thud. She landed hard on her butt as everyone turned around. She could feel their eyes and hear Tim's laughter but the worst humiliation came as she looked up to see Kelly, who had just walked down the stairs, looking down at her.

"You okay?" she asked sweetly. "Need some help?"

A red face Brooke prayed the floor would just open up and swallow her as the door opened.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Brooke heard Nathan ask.

"I heard there was a party. I came to party."

That voice, that smirk and those unbelievable eyes! Who else but Cooper Lee? Hot Uncle Cooper!

"You brought booze. Cool!" Tim rubbed his grimy little hands together greedily as he stepped over Brooke to get a look see inside the bag.

It was then that he looked down to see the damsel still distressing on the floor.

"Brooke? You okay? What are you doing down there?"

She opened her mouth searching for the right words, searching to cover her growing embarrassment.

"Just sort of hanging out, I guess", she tried to play it off with a smile.

Great! She had managed to make herself look even more stupid, if that was even possible. But before she could fret, in the blink of an eye, strong arms swooped down and lifted her off the floor as she was gallantly rescued by a knight in shining armor…or in that case, a leather coat.

"You okay?" he asked again.

Brooke was speechless. That was better than the movies.

"Never better", she shrugged, finally finding a voice and a real smile.

Cooper shot her that sexy grin before knocking fists with his nephew.

"Okay then! Time to party on!"


	13. The Thin Line

The party suddenly had a new breath of life breathed into it and was in full swing thanks to Cooper Lee. After a hearty dinner, the gang had turned up the music and the beer and liquor began to flow freely. Her guests were happy and so was Rachel as she downed a shot of Southern Comfort mixed with lime juice. She swayed seductively to the tempo of the music blaring on the stereo, standing between his legs and licking her lips as she deliberately unbuttoned each button on her shirt.

"Dance with me", she commanded.

She may have been the professional but no one would ever dispute that Mouth McFadden could hold his own on the dance floor as well.

"You wore me out", he smiled.

She shrugged.

"Then drink with me."

"Why?" he shook his head.

"Why not? It's a party, right, babe? Let's get wasted, then we'll go upstairs…"

Mouth leaned over and brushed a stray lock of red hair from his girlfriend's face.

"I love you, you know that? Rach, I love you so much. I don't have to get wasted to go upstairs with you. I don't want to. When we're together, it, it's beautiful. I love every minute of it, I want to enjoy and remember every second."

He pulled her onto his lap and she smiled.

"That's so sweet. I love you, too. It's just that…"

"What? You can tell me. You can tell me anything."

She shrugged.

"I love you and I love it when we're together like that. You're always so sweet and wonderful and tender and you always satisfy me. I really like being held and touched like that but sometimes…I don't know. I mean, don't you want to spice it up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, get all wild and crazy. For one night leave the lovemaking behind and just go all out for hours of crazy, freaky, mind blowing sex. What did Prince say in that song? 23 positions in a one night stand?"

Mouth felt his cheeks burn.

"Babe, I don't know if I even know 23 positions."

"I do", she grinned. "And I'm a hell of a teacher."

She kissed his lips, gently nipping at the bottom one.

"I know", he sighed.

"So what do you say? Let's turn it up a notch, just this once. Come on. It'll be fun."

He couldn't hide his smile as he finally conceded with a smile. He never could quite tell her no.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll try it. Just this once. I mean, anything for you."

She winked.

"You won't regret it, stud."

"I hope not. Actually, I'm kind of nervous…"

"Don't be. It's me. It's us."

He nodded.

"I know but I still think I'll reconsider on that drink. You know, to loosen up and everything."

"You got it. Stay right here and I'll be back. I've got something for you."

With that, she sauntered off towards the kitchen. To her surprise, it wasn't empty. At the table, chowing away at what was left of the Italian cuisine was none other than Cooper.

"What? Are you homeless or something?"

He turned and smiled, wiping his mouth.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You sure eat like you are."

"It's just a very good meal. What guy wouldn't clean his plate after this? Compliments to the chef, actually and I hear the chef would be you."

"Then you hear right."

"Well, good job. No, great job. I mean it. You're a talented kid. Pretty, awesome dancer, awesome cook."

"I know but I'm no kid", she said as she leaned dangerously close to grab a bottle near him.

Cooper couldn't help but grin at the ample assets that had nearly brushed his face.

"That you're not. Um…"

"See something you like?" she cocked her head at him.

"Your, your shirt. The, uh, the buttons…"

She looked down.

"Oh that", she said, buttoning them back up. "But I was talking about this."

She motioned to the bottle in her hand.

"Yeah. Tanqueray. Good choice. I guess you're really not a kid."

"Only the big girls can handle this one", she winked.

"And who would know more about what big girls can handle", came a third voice.

Cooper and Rachel looked up. Arms folded, stood a teasing Brooke. Rachel shot her a mean look.

"Ha ha. Watch it, Brookie. You're about three twinkies away from a larger size cheering uniform. Your ass is spreading like wildfire."

"You wish you had this ass."

"Been there, lost that, thank God. Anyway, I'd love to sit here and have a cat fight slash pissing contest with you but I'm going upstairs and let my man enjoy my ass all night long. Later, kiddies", the tipsy hostess bounced off.

Brooke cringed.

"Iiiieeew. Totally gross mental picture. Mouth is like this really sweet, innocent little brother and Rachel is just…well, she's Rachel. Need I say more?"

Cooper just laughed.

"Ah, the high school days. I miss them."

Brooke shrugged.

"I bet you had a lot of fun back in your day."

"Well, I certainly appreciate the 'back in your day' part", he said with a grin. "But it was cool. I mean, it was high school, you know? You had your role players. The nerds, the jocks, the bullies, the cheerleaders. I had my rivals, too. Sort of like you and Rachel back there. Damn! The claws were really about to come out."

"She is a rival, especially when it comes to cheerleading but she isn't all bad."

"So you guys are friends?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Let's not get crazy. It is what it is. I guess it's hard to explain. We definitely like to get at each other. That'll never change. And we're both competitive as hell. But she's okay, you know, sometimes in her own sick little wretched way."

"It's a thin line between love and hate."

"You got that right."

"Sort of like with you and Lucas?" Cooper asked.

Brooke visibly stiffened.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I don't want to get you all upset. I just saw how it's been with you here and him being here with his new chick."

"Yeah. We're just one big happy dysfunctional family", Brooke muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. I'm the dumb ass for coming here this weekend."

"Why would you say that? I don't think you're a dumb ass at all. In fact, I think you're pretty brave…and pretty cool."

"Why would you say something like that?" Brooke looked away and shook her head.

"Because I know how much this has got to suck for you. It takes a strong person to show your face and just between you and me, if I were in your shoes, I don't know if I could be that strong. But you have no reason to hide or hang your head. These are your friends and it's your chance to be young and party and have a good time, too. You have just as much right to be here as Lucas and Kelly. You showing up and keeping your cool shows you're the bigger and better person. That's real mature, Brooke. You're a real class act."

She finally looked up and managed a small smile.

"Thanks. I mean, it is hard sometimes but what can you do? But thank you for saying that. It's sweet…even if I do still kind of feel like a dumb ass."

"Screw that. It's the weekend. You're living it up with your friends. It's the last days of high school, Brooke. I know life seems complicated now but this will all be over soon. Then it's a whole new world. There's college then before you know it, you're an adult all your own. That's cool and all but there's nothing like this. It won't even compare. These are the best days of your life. Don't let any guy take that away from you. Enjoy it while you can. Go back out there, have a drink, dance and just live your life."

Brooke bit at her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. I can do that."

"Of course you can."

"Just one thing, Coop."

"What's that?"

She gave him a meek smile and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Will you come with me? Have a beer."

Cooper sighed as he thought.

"Have a beer? Gee, I don't know. Having an alcoholic beverage with a minor…aren't there laws against that? Something about contributing to the delinquency of a minor…"

Brooke laughed as she playfully socked him in the arm.

"You're the one that bought most of the booze for us, jack ass!" she reminded him.

"Oh. Oh yeah. That was me. In that case, why the hell not?"

He extended his bent arm and she slipped hers in the crook of it.

"Ready?"

"I'm always ready. How about you? You feel better?"

She looked in his amazing eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah", she nodded with a smile. "In fact, I feel pretty damned good."


	14. Crushed

Brooke stretched out her long, tanned legs across the mat placed on the gym floor. It was minutes before cheerleading practice and the end of yet another long day at Tree Hill High. The last thing the pretty brunette was in the mood for was teaching a bunch of spins and kicks to her flighty followers of dance but the duty of a co cheer captain rang loudly in her ears. She didn't have much of a choice…especially with Rachel Getina as her co captain.

"Keep stretching, guys. Warm ups are over in five", she warned.

Not that any of them were paying attention. Half weren't even stretching. Instead the girls seemed happily lost inside their very own little worlds of teenage euphoria, a world Brooke hadn't happened to inhabit in a while. She sighed with frustration, looking over and seeing the huge lopsided grin on Bevin's face. She stared at her cell phone, giggling away, finally looking up when she noticed her friend's stares.

"What, Brooke?" she smiled.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're the one laughing like a cracked out hyena over there. You tell me."

Bevin readily handed over her phone, grin on her lips, the look of love cast over her dreamy eyes.

"Look at this! Isn't he cute? Isn't this like the most adorable thing ever?" she gushed.

It was a picture on her phone of her boyfriend, Skills. He was handsomely decked out in a red and white suit, striking a fierce pose with a large hat and cane.

"Nice. Let me guess…Skills is auditioning to become a pimp."

"No, silly", Bevin continued to beam. "That's what he's going to wear to the formal. Doesn't he look gorgeous? We're renting a limo and everything! It's gonna be so exciting, I can't wait."

Brooke bit her lip. Ah, the formal. That stupid little dance she still dreaded deep down inside. At first thought, it the very prospect itself only brought pangs of teenage anxiety but lately Brooke had had an idea in the back of her head, one that had slowly crept in against her will…one that was a bright spot to an otherwise dreary night.

"Oh yeah", she cleared her throat. "That's totally hot."

"I know. We are so gonna have a blast that night! Brooke, you are riding in the limo with us, aren't you? It totally wouldn't be the same without you."

Bless Bevin's heart. If there was going to be a limo with Skills and Bevin and their closest friends, it would include the various and regular members of their usual gang. Tim, Teresa, Fergie, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Rachel…and probably Lucas. And just like when there was shit, there was bound to be flies, with Lucas there was always bound to be Kelly. Just the thought made her want to scream with discomfort. Sure she was holding her head high and trying to handle the situation with the maturity and class of a lady but it was still hard and of course it hurt. For Brooke it was like sometimes her very own closest friends seemed to forget her own pain. Of all people, how could Bevin not understand?

"Um, I don't know. We'll see."

The half assed answer, for the moment, seemed to pacify Bevin, who went back to her own personal space to smile and gawk at her boyfriend's photos. Brooke looked away silently willing for the figure looming over her to disappear. No such luck.

"Yeah, Brooke, it won't be the same without you."

She rolled her eyes again.

"You're like herpes. Why can't I get rid of you?"

Rachel just laughed as she kneeled down beside her.

"I'm the gift that just keeps on giving."

"Lucky me", Brooke mumbled sarcastically. "You're worse than the socks my grandma used to give me every Christmas. Now what do I owe the displeasure? Don't you have someone else to go annoy? We start in a few minutes."

"Annoy?" Rachel pretended to scoff. "Well, Brooke Davis, I'm hurt! Annoying? I thought I was being charming."

"Far from it. I don't see how he does it, poor Mouth. How does he put up with your mouth?"

Rachel just winked.

"Oh my boyfriend has only good things to say about my mouth, trust me. And don't get your thongs all in a bunch. I couldn't help but overhear you and Bev talking about formal. She was all excited and as usual you're wearing your pouty, 'woe is me, world please feel sorry for me' face so I decided to be a pal and throw you a bone. By the way, you're welcome for the rescue"

"May you step in a massive pile of dog shit while wearing your most expensive Gucci pumps", Brooke gave her a huge, fake smile.

"Harsh words, Co Captain. I see the whole formal thing is still a sore subject. Never fear, though. Rachel is here."

"God save me."

"Actually, I'm going to. Even God needs a day off when it comes to miracles and this is gonna be a big one. But it's okay. I've found the perfect date for you."

Brooke raised one skeptical eyebrow.

"You found a date for me? Ha! This ought to be interesting. Interesting and scary. Thanks, Friend, but no thanks."

"Suit yourself. He's a real hottie, though. About six feet tall, lean and muscular with a set of washboard abs that make you want to slap yourself. He has wavy brown hair, green eyes, clean cut, he's nice and he can actually hold a decent conversation. His name is Spencer and you can thank me later for that one, too. Should I give your number to him or do you want his first?"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses. First of all, I don't trust you. Second of all, why would of you of all people try to do something nice for me?"

Rachel just smirked.

"The trust thing hurts but the feeling is mutual, babe. And secondly, yes, I can be a nice person. I think you know that by now."

Brooke crossed her arms.

"Yeah, when it benefits you. Sorry, Rachel. You coming down with a sudden case of the niceness doesn't fly with me. I don't buy it."

Rachel sighed.

"I feel bad."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said I feel bad. Look, I know you have your pride and stuff and probably the last thing you want is other people's pity, especially mine, but the truth is, I do feel bad. That whole Lucas and Kelly thing…well, I know it sucks for you. Most of the time you don't show it but deep down I know it still gets to you. Personally, you're a better woman than me. If my guy cheated on me twice and pulled the ultra humiliation by taking up with the brainless, blonde bimbo I had taken under my wing, I would have flipped out by now, I mean, totally gone off the deep end. I mean it. I wouldn't just get mad, I'd get even. No, I'd get crazy. I'd trick him into my car and scare the hell out of him and like drive us off a bridge or something."

Brooke made a face.

"That's original…and a definite attention getter. I guess Lucas is lucky I didn't think of that one."

"You're doing the right thing, I suppose. I'm sure taking the high road sucks, especially in this case but at least you come out of it smelling like a rose. But the pain is still there. I know it. I see it. And I can't help but feel bad. There isn't much I can do and I'm not exactly what you would call a mushy person anyway, but consider this the one great, unselfish deed in my life. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks but no thanks. I can do without the sympathy."

"Consider it empathy."

Brooke sighed, playing with her hands.

"Okay, not that I care or that I'm even considering this preposterous plan you speak of but back to this Spencer guy…"

"Yeah?" Rachel grinned.

"If he's such a dream boat, how come you never snagged him for yourself?"

She shrugged.

"I met him through people. Our families know each other and stuff. It's no big deal. He's fine and everything but we never hooked up. I never wanted to. Besides, now I have Mouth. So what do you say? I think you'll like him. He's a really cool guy."

"I appreciate the sentiment but I'm gonna have to pass, Rachel."

"Fine. Be that way. I won't force you. Personally, I think it's a real ballsy Cosmo thing to do to brave the waters and show up at the dance by yourself but just remember, it might feel a whole lot better with Spence on your arm when you walk through those double doors and sea of cheap balloons and the first thing you see is Lucas all cuddled up to the latest slow jam with Skipper the Slut."

"Your way with words never ceases to amaze me but uh, I have those bases covered."

"Really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You've got my attention now. Speak."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"A new beau you're hiding? A mystery date, perhaps? How Danielle Steele."

"Let's just say I met a really hot guy who happens to be a sweetheart. We've spent some time together lately…"

"In the backseat of your Bug?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, dumb ass. It's not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter. I actually like this guy."

"So you're inviting him to the dance?"

"I didn't have to. Fate already sealed that deal for me. He's going to be there already."

Rachel frowned.

"I don't get it. Is it like a teacher or something? Principal Turner even?"

"Ha, ha but hell no. And it's not Whitey either. It's Cooper."

"Cooper?"

The very name seemed to radiate to all the girls and draw them towards their captains like moths to a flame.

"You mean Nathan's uncle Cooper?" Teresa asked.

"Oh he is so hot! Are you guys going out?" Bevin asked.

"No, we, I…"

"Dude, what the hell am I hearing?" Peyton joined in. "What's this thing with you and Cooper? He's like twice our age or something."

Brooke blushed.

"No, he's not, besides, age is just a number, P. Sawyer. And for your information, it's not a thing, Bev…yet. But like I said, we've hung out randomly a couple of times and I like him. It's cool between us. You never know."

"I think he's fine", Teresa nodded for emphasis. "Go for it, girlie."

"He is gorgeous", Bevin agreed. "A total UILF."

"UILF?"

"Yeah. You know. Uncle I'd like to…"

"We get it, Bevin! Geez!"

Bevin giggled and shrugged.

"You know, if I didn't have my Skills. Coop is way crushable."

"But we're not talking about just a crush here…are we?" Peyton inquired. "I mean, yeah the guy is good looking and he's a lot of fun and he is sweet but he is still way older than us and he's Nathan's uncle for God's sake. I mean, an innocent schoolgirl crush on a hot older guy is one thing. But if you're serious…"

"Relax, Pey. It's just a thought, you know. I have no definite plans or anything, I'm just looking to have some fun and you said so yourself…Cooper Lee is a lot of fun."

"Brooke…"

"No worries, Friend. I've got this totally under control."

"I hope so", Peyton mumbled uneasily. "Just be careful. You're a minor, he's not. He's related to one of our friends. He's just passing through town. Technically you're still kind of sort of on the rebound…I'm just saying this could get messy, Brooke."

The brunette smiled with confidence.

"It won't."

Noticeably quiet throughout the whole Cooper conversation, a shocked Rachel stood biting at her lip.

"Okay, girls, chit chat is over. Time to get to work."

Like obedient little children, the cheerleaders followed, taking their places. The music began but Rachel could barely concentrate on the steps. Something about the revelation of Brooke's little crush unnerved her. It could have been anybody but Cooper Lee. For some reason, it bothered her. It wasn't like she wanted him…after all, she was happy in her relationship with her own boyfriend but she just couldn't shake the Cooper thing. After all, she couldn't have him…why did Brooke have to?


	15. Anything For A Friend

Haley sighed contently, feeling absolutely secure and cozy in the one place in the world where she felt the most safe…her boyfriend's arms. She scooted a little closer to his body and closed her eyes. Sometimes it still seemed surreal. Was Tutor Girl really with Nathan Scott, _the _Nathan Scott? It was almost hard to believe that he had changed his mean and selfish ways for her but it was true. It was all true and anytime Haley had trouble believing it, all she had to do was stare up into his amazing eyes.

"I was thinking we should go to Florida for senior trip this year."

Haley frowned.

"But the seniors always go to Myrtle Beach after graduation. It's sort of like Tree Hill High tradition."

"I wasn't talking about everybody else, Hales. I was talking about you and me maybe starting a little tradition of our own."

Haley wiggled out of his embrace, sitting up and smiling amidst the textbooks and notebooks from which the couple was supposed to be studying from.

"Florida? Really? Just the two of us? What made you think of that?"

Nathan grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know", he stroked the small of her back through her shirt, while kissing at her neck. "It could be fun…and romantic."

"Romantic, huh?" she raised a teasing but skeptical eyebrow. "Tell me you don't think a week of uninhibited fun in the sun in Miami or Orlando or Daytona Beach is by some chance going to get me in bed with you."

"You're already in bed with me", he stated the obvious.

"I meant naked", she rolled her eyes.

"That could be arranged."

"Nathan!" she giggled.

"Haley, anytime I'm with you it's always fun and romantic. I don't care whether we're chilling out here or if we go to Myrtle Beach with everyone else or Florida. Just as long as we're together, I'm happy."

She stroked the side of his handsome face.

"You're so sweet."

"Hales, it's about you and me. That's all that matters. I don't care what we do or where we do it, I just want to be with you."

"You always say the right thing."

"But if you'd want to spend that week getting it on like five times a day, every day, I have no objections."

She groaned and hit him playfully with a nearby pillow.

"Uh, I spoke too soon. I told you, I'm saving myself for marriage. Or at least that's the plan."

"Plans change."

"I'm sure you think they do."

"I mean it", he got serious again for a minute. "Who knows? We could be married by then."

"Nathan!"

"What? We love each other. We want to be together forever, right? It could happen."

"You're embarrassing me."

"I don't mean to. I don't mean to pressure you either. I know whatever's gonna happen will happen. I guess we just have to wait and see. But I mean it when I say that I love you and that you're it for me. One day we're going to make that official. That's what I want. Don't you want that to?"

She leaned over his body and practically melted. Of course she wanted that. She wanted it more than anything in the world.

"I love you", she whispered, kissing him again and again. "I really love you, Nathan."

He pulled her close to enjoy the moment, their moment. A moment that would last only a few seconds.

"Haley! Nathan! Kids, are you up there?"

They stopped and quickly pulled away, cursing the fact that their moment was gone…for the moment.

"What, Mom?" Nathan couldn't help but scowl.

"You have a visitor."

"Who? Look, whoever it is, send them away. Hales and I are studying."

"It's not for you, honey, It's for Haley."

The young couple looked at each other. Deb didn't have to say another word, they already knew who it was. After all, it would be the fourth time that week.

"What the hell does she want?" he muttered.

Haley shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me. But I know it must be something."

"Well, tell her to go away."

"I can't do that. Nathan, that's mean", Haley had already stood, smoothing her hair and sticking her feet back in her shoes.

"Oh well. Then at least find out what she wants so she can quit bugging us. Does she show up this much at your house?"

Haley thought for a minute before leaving.

"No. No, I guess she doesn't."

She made her way down the stairs of Casa Scott, smiling at her boyfriend's mother before stepping outside to greet her visitor.

"Well, it took you long enough", the other girl grinned. "What, were you and Nathan doing the deed or what?"

"Rachel…"

"Oh yeah. You're still waiting for marriage. Pity. Anyway…"

"Look, Rachel…"

"Aren't you even going to invite me in?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"I will. I will when I find out what you want. What you really want."

Rachel frowned.

"What I really want…Haley, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean, you're a cool person and all and yeah we hang out with the same people but it's not exactly like we're close friends and all. Then all of a sudden the last week you've been like my shadow. I just get the feeling something is up and if it is, I'd appreciate if you just told me."

Rachel bowed her head and bit her lip.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes. You're right, Haley. There is something that I need and you're the only one that can help me out at this point."

"Why me?"

"You can't tell anyone. I have my reasons but for now, no one can know what I'm doing. Not even Nathan."

"I don't like to keep secrets from my boyfriend."

"I know and I don't blame you but please. This is important."

Haley looked a little closer and she swore she could actually see tears, real tears in Rachel's eyes.

"Fine. I won't tell. Just what is it?"

Rachel took a deep breath.

"It's Cooper."

"Cooper? Nathan's uncle?"

"Yes. I, I need to talk to him. I've been coming over here to see you hoping I'd run into him."

"Why?" Haley asked confused.

"It's kind of hard to say…"

"Wait a minute. This isn't what I think this is…is it?"

"Haley…"

"You like him, don't you? Oh God, you have a crush on Cooper. That's what this is about."

"I can explain."

"First of all, Cooper is like way older than us. That's just wrong. And nevermind the fact that you have a boyfriend. What about Mouth? Mouth is such a sweet guy. And he really loves you, Rachel. You two are so good together. Why are you trying to hurt him?"

"Haley, Mouth is a great guy and I love him with all my heart. I would never intentionally hurt him. And yeah, Cooper may be a little hottie but I'm so not into him. College age, maybe. Approaching the big 3-0? Gross!"

"Then why are you trying to get closer to Cooper?"

"I'm not trying to hurt anybody. In fact, that's what I'm trying to stop. There is something Cooper really needs to know. Someone does have a crush on him and if she reveals it to him, the consequences could be devastating. But it's not me."

"I don't get it."

"Promise not to say anything?"

"I gave you my word", Haley nodded.

"It's Brooke."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"Brooke? Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I overheard it in cheerleading practice", Rachel dramatically shook her head. "Poor thing. She's really into him, like stalker status almost."

Haley folded her arms.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. I mean, he is a hot guy. He's older, more sophisticated and worldly. He's fun and funny and really nice and he's given her a lot of attention already at a time when she really needs it. Look, living in the land of Couple Bliss, maybe you haven't taken your eyes off Nathan long enough to see that Brooke is actually hurting. She loved Lucas a lot and he betrayed her…twice. He humiliated her. You just don't get over that overnight. Yeah, she might put on a brave face but it's really killing her. Lucas broke her heart and she's reminded of that every time she has to see him making out with Kelly. It's senior year and we all have a lot of decisions to make about next year and she's probably overwhelmed with that. Then someone like Cooper comes along and sweeps her off her feet. Brooke gets the wrong idea and an innocent schoolgirl crush goes horribly wrong. It could be a pretty embarrassing and hurtful situation."

Haley sighed. She felt bad. She had no idea.

"Does Cooper know how she feels?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. But I wanted to tell him, talk to him. That way he can be prepared and do the right thing. That way Brooke doesn't get embarrassed or hurt anymore than she already has."

"Why are you doing this for her? You two have a really weird friendship, if you could even call it that. You thrive on getting under her skin and pushing her buttons. Why the sudden change of heart? Why now?"

"Because I'm not the heartless bitch you think I am. Like it or not, Brooke has grown on me. Don't get me wrong, I love messing with her. That'll never stop but this is different. This is big."

Haley shoved her hands in her pockets.

"What are you going to say? What are you going to do?"

"Tell Cooper the truth. Tell him to still be there for Brooke but more as a friend and role model. Tell him to let her down gently."

"I guess that's the best thing."

"It is. So I'm gonna do it and this stays between us. You don't say anything to her or to Nathan or even Cooper. And I'll never mention you were apart of this. A lot of people shouldn't have to know and if Brooke found out, you know how pissed and humiliated she would be. So please let me handle this. All you have to do is tell me how to find Cooper and then forget we ever had this little conversation."

"I…I don't know…"

"You know how much you love Nathan, right? You know how happy you two are together. What if you lost him? Imagine how lost you would be. And what if you thought you found something else, some sort of substitute but in the end it would only lead to disaster yet you were too blind to see that? Wouldn't you want someone looking after you?"

Haley thought. She thought about the interaction she'd had upstairs with her boyfriend just minutes before. Then she put herself in Brooke's shoes. It could happen to anyone.

"Cooper went out of town but he'll be back in a few days. I know he likes to go to that gym near Dan and Deb's country club over by the mall. He goes a lot on Saturday mornings."

Rachel nodded.

"Thanks, Haley. You're a good friend. You won't regret this", she said as she left.

Haley exhaled.

"I hope not", she thought out loud.

"What was that all about?" Nathan soon joined her out front. "Rachel leaving already?"

"Looks that way", Haley sighed.

"Can't complain about that. What did she want?"

"Nothing much."

He shrugged and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"Everything alright?"

Haley thought for a minute before wrapping her arms around Nathan and heading back into the house.

"It's gonna be."


	16. Mission Possible

Cooper Lee took his seat on the workout bench, fully extending his long, tanned, muscular arms as he reached upwards for the bar. Always naturally athletic, he had received his knockout body from a variety of sports and physical activity but ever since moving to Tree Hill, the consistent and strict schedule of cardio and weight training in a gym had begun to rub off on him, courtesy of his nephew, Nathan. Early mornings still weren't his thing but sleeping in past noon even on a weekend was sure to insight a lecture from his sister and a smirk and smart comment from his brother in law. To avoid anymore disdain, Cooper simply set his alarm clock early on Saturdays, dragged himself out of bed and trudged to the gym. Once he got there and got into it, he had to admit that it did feel good but actually getting there seemed to be the problem. And on that particular morning, it seemed to be a problem for someone else as well. Where the hell were Nathan and Lucas?

The facility was relatively empty except for a few more scattered lifting weights and working out on the exercise bikes and treadmills. Music blared in the background, along with several television sets that played whatever CNN and ESPN were showing. Cooper had adjusted the weights on the bar. It was ten pounds more than what he was used to lifting but oh well. It was just ten pounds, right? What was the big deal? He sucked in a breath, lying flat, letting his fingers wrap securely around the bar. He lifted, and slowed to steady himself so the bar could gradually come towards his body. When he was confident with his grip, he began to lift, pumping the bar up and down.

She watched from afar, arms folded, smirk on her pretty face. Dressed in sexy workout garb herself, exercise was the last thing on the mind of the normally athletic, pretty cheerleader. She was on a mission, so to speak. She had waited patiently for that moment to arrive ever since Haley had spilled the beans about his location. And there he was in front of her, working out, looking hotter than ever. Well, almost. The fact that his arms began to struggle violently to keep control of the bar wasn't so hot. Actually, it was kind of funny and Rachel couldn't stifle a giggle as she sauntered over to him.

Cooper let out a loud, painful groan as the bar came dangerously close to landing hard against his chest. Summoning all his strength, he raised it high, trying his best to set it back down high above his head. He almost had it, so damned close and then there it was. In a second it was over like an angel of some sort had swooped down and saved the day. Rising to a sitting position, he looked up and couldn't help but grin. It was an angel alright.

"Rule number one…always use a spotter."

Cooper wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You don't strike me as a type that usually follows all the rules."

It was Rachel's turn to grin.

"Whenever they work for me", she shrugged.

"What brings you here?"

"Besides saving your ass?"

He smirked.

"You didn't save my ass."

"Oh?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Heck no. I totally had it. Totally."

"You did?"

"Of course. I, I was just testing you. Yeah, that's it. That's just a little trick I use to get the attention of pretty girls. Works all the time."

"Obviously", she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"So what are you really doing here…?"

"Rachel."

"I remembered your name."

"Really?"

Cooper winked at her.

"Not really. I was thinking 'cute dancer chick who bit my head off and accused me of being a perv'."

"Rachel is so much easier to remember. Anyway, I was just stopping by, checking things out. My parents have a membership here."

"It's a nice place. Nathan turned me on to it."

Rachel bit her lip. Nathan? Haley said nothing about Nathan being at the gym. Her eyes darted around.

"You and Nathan work out together a lot?"

"Yeah. Lucas, too. Actually, I'm wondering where the hell those two knuckleheads are right now. They're both late. Have you seen them around?"

Rachel kept one eye on the main entrance. She had planned to spend the morning talking to Cooper without interruption. The last thing she needed was to be spotted by Lucas and Nathan.

"What? Oh. Um, no. No, I haven't. I'm sure they'll turn up."

"Yeah. They always do. So what are you getting ready to do? Hop on the treadmill?"

"Why? You think that's all girls do at the gym?"

Cooper raised his hands defensively.

"Whoa. I'm not trying to get into a battle of the sexes, especially with you. I just thought…"

"Thought what? Look at this body. I like the treadmill and all but you don't get arms, legs and a stomach, not to mention an ass like this just from a treadmill."

Rachel couldn't help but feel good, noticing Cooper's eyes fall on each body part as she mentioned it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess not", he cleared his throat.

"I work out but I've been dancing for years and that really keeps you in shape", she continued.

"I see."

"That and milk."

"Milk?"

"I drink a lot of milk", she leaned down closer to him. "It does a body good."

Cooper licked his lips. It certainly did.

"I'll keep that in mind, the milk that is."

"I have to watch my girlish figure. If I don't, then neither will the boys…or the scouts."

"Scouts?"

"Yeah. I've done some modeling over the years here and there but it's something I've been thinking about seriously pursuing in college."

Cooper nodded. Models were hot.

"Sounds cool, Rachel. I mean, I'm sure you'll do well."

"You think?"

"What?"

"You really think I have what it takes? I mean, the girls I'll be going up against are gorgeous."

Cooper folded his arms, shooting a skeptical look as he laughed.

"Whoa…"

"What are you laughing at?" she frowned.

"Nothing, it's just that you never seemed to have an issue with confidence before. Now all of a sudden you're all vulnerable and self conscious?"

Rachel pursed her lips and tossed a towel at him before stalking off.

"That's really rude. I was just asking a question."

The over confident, almost arrogant sassy beauty he had encountered several times had disappeared and had been replaced by an insecure, shy girl. It was a transition he had not expected and he had acted accordingly. In the process he had hurt someone's feelings, the last thing he wanted to do.

"Rachel, wait", he ran after her.

"Just leave me alone."

He gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" his eyes pleaded with sincerity. "That was a real dick move. I'm sorry for being so insensitive. You're usually so brash and secure and in your face that I guess I thought you were joking around. I'm not around lots of 17 year old girls. I guess I should try to be more thin skinned."

"18."

"What?"

"I'm almost 18 or at least I will be in a few months."

Cooper smiled warmly. He remembered those days of fast approaching a milestone birthday that just wouldn't come soon enough. _Almost _18. _Almost _21. _Almost _25. And now _almost _30. Yikes!

"I see."

"So I'm legal…almost."

"Almost doesn't count but to answer your question, yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Not to brag or anything, but I've dated my fair share of models. They are pretty hot. But you're a beautiful girl, Rachel. I definitely think you have what it takes to go all the way."

"Thanks", she grinned shyly. "And if that doesn't work, I can always live my dream and become a professional race car driver."

"What?"

"Hey, I might not look like the type, but Danica Patrick is my hero. Fast cars and hot boys or is it hot cars and fast boys? Anyway, I think I'd have fun with it."

"Damn, I just…I don't know. It's hard to picture you in that scene. I don't know if you know it or not, but I used to be in the race car business professionally."

She shrugged.

"People talk but I don't really listen. That's cool, though. Sounds exciting. Maybe someday you could tell me all about it."

Cooper loved everything fast and furious about cars and racing and every adrenaline perk that came with it. He really missed that life and loved reminiscing about the good old days with anyone who cared to listen.

"Yeah. Someday."

"I'd love to hear about it but anyway, I have to get going and you should get back to your workout."

"Yes, ma'am", he mocked, saluting her.

"It was nice talking to you, I guess."

"I'm not so bad once you get to know me."

"Who knows? Maybe I'll keep getting to know you."

Cooper grinned and nodded.

"Still think I'm a pervert?"

She shrugged.

"You're definitely moving up in the world. Anyway, I'll see you around."

With that she turned and bounced off, satisfied grin plastered all over her face. She wondered what every young woman in her position would have wondered…was the handsome, sexy, too hot for words, Uncle Cooper Lee watching her walk away? She turned her head over her shoulder at the exit and gave a small smile. He was definitely watching her walk away. In fact, his eyes seemed to be glued to that more than magnificent rear view as he gave her a final wave.

Rachel wanted to shriek! Damn, she was good! She always knew she was good, but not that good! Hell, sometimes she even surprised herself. She hadn't even given the plan that much thought. So she'd heard he had a thing for models and research exposed his pro racing past. Who knew throwing those in there would work so well so fast? Like taking candy from a baby. But she definitely had his attention and that was a good thing. She didn't even know what she wanted yet, she was just sure of what she didn't want to happen so she had thrown a couple of ideas into motion and with Haley's sheer naivety, it was coming together even more perfectly than she could have dreamed. And she had managed to do so undetected by her classmates. As long as Haley kept her "secret", which she undoubtedly would, everything would continue to be A okay. After all, it was relatively harmless. No one would actually get hurt. And as usual, Rachel Gatina would get what she wanted. As long as that happened, what could possibly go wrong? Mission accomplished…or at least it would be!


	17. Nuh Uh!

Cooper closed his eyes as he swallowed another gulp of ice cold beer from the frosty mug. There was nothing better than enjoying a brew while enjoying the company of a beautiful woman at the same time. That had always rung true for Cooper Lee…but there was a first time for everything.

It had started out so right. She was blonde. She had a cute face and a super hot body. She was talkative and he even dug that sweet little way she giggled at him like a little girl. Fast forward an hour and a half later. What had first made his newfound companion (what was her name? Dottie or Donna or Diana or something like that, something that started with a D) so desirable had eventually made her so…annoying. The giggle was no longer cute, nor was the little girl voice or the way she swatted his arm every time he made a comment and said as loudly and dramatically as she pleased, "_Nuh uh_!"

"So that's like so cool that you race cars, well, I mean, you used to race cars and all and it's like you've lived everywhere! I've always wanted to go to California. That would be so fun, you know, like the California Girls song."

Cooper downed a shot and chased it with his beer.

"Uh, yeah", he smiled, still being the nice guy no matter how irritating his company had turned out to be. "California is nice. I spent some time out there. A buddy of mine and I spent a lot of time surfing out near Dana Point."

"You lived in California?"

"Not long but yeah."

"And you surf?"

"I try", he answered, blue eyes sparkling.

"_Nuh uh_!" she screamed with an obnoxious giggle that turned heads in their direction.

Cooper forced a smile.

"Uh huh", he shrugged.

Wow, were his ears ringing. At least she didn't slap him silly that time.

"Oh my God, that is so awesome!" she hauled off right at his arm.

Cooper cringed with pain, imagining how red the area would look once he removed his long sleeved shirt. He had always been known as a bit of a daredevil with a high pain tolerance but Danielle or Deidre or Devyn or whoever the hell she was, had almost pushed him to the limit.

"Yeah…awesome. Those were pretty good times, I guess."

"And now you're in Tree Hill."

Cooper sighed. Tree Hill, it was.

"Looks like I'll be hanging around for a while."

"Must be pretty boring."

"It's not too bad."

"Nuh uh!"

She went to slap him again but he quickly dodged the path of the tiny but nevertheless mighty blow.

"I like it. My family is here so it's cool. Besides, sometimes you just have to make the best out of the situation."

"Like turning lemons into lemonade?"

"Story of my life, as of late", he laughed.

She began to giggle again, really giggle. The Chrissy Snow giggle that made her actually snort. Cooper just kept on smiling…and drinking. He had gone to the local downtown watering hole to relax…and get away from his brother in law. Maybe staying home with Dan wouldn't have been so bad after all.

"Well, you could tell me more about it…"

"Huh?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and swatted him again before he had the chance to get the hell out of dodge.

"Silly Willy! You know what I mean. We could go back to your place and you know, hang out, and stuff and you could tell me all about everything…over breakfast tomorrow."

Cooper nearly choked on his drink as he accidentally spit some out. In his day he hadn't turned down a lot of offers of hot sex with pretty girls but Delores or Deanna or Daphne was beginning to make him reconsider. On the pro side, sex was always good…even when it was bad. It was also something to do to past the lonely night away. But on the con side, she was starting to get on his nerves. And if she was that overbearing in public, imagine what she'd be like in private. She'd probably break out the porn star moaning and screaming before they even got their clothes off good. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, he raised an eyebrow and smirked. Then he thought of the aftermath. He could see it as plain as day. An angry Deb outside his door, arms folded, lecture ready. And then there was Dan. Yikes! Some things just weren't worth it.

"I, I don't know…"

"Oh, don't be a poo poo head, Coopie." she began to pout.

"Look, you're a great girl and you're beautiful and I've had a blast hanging out and talking with you but um, taking you home wouldn't be the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Because…because…"

Ouch! He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Excuses were so much harder to come up with when you had a nice buzz going on.

"There you are! Cooper, I have been looking all over for you."

He and his lady friend both frowned, turning in the direction of the mystery voice. He knew that voice sounded familiar and the gorgeous face only cemented that fact. He was glad to see her but confused at the same time. Where had she come from?

"Hi", he managed to croak.

The blonde wrinkled her nose.

"Who's this?"

Cooper shifted in his seat.

"Um, this is, this…"

"His girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" the blonde repeated.

The brunette standing over them extended her long, tanned arm.

"That's right. Brooke Davis", she turned to Cooper, pecking his forehead. "Been waiting long, baby?"

"No. Um, not long. Not long at all. Just having a drink."

He saw the twinkle in her eye and caught on quickly. What a lifesaver.

"Wait a minute. You have a girlfriend? You're his girlfriend?"

"In the flesh", Brooke winked.

"_Nuh uh_! No way!"

"Way. Now would you be a doll and excuse us?"

Cooper tried to shrug as Brooke dragged him off to the opposite end of the bar. They took a seat in a private corner.

"What was all that?" he smiled.

It was her turn to shrug.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, just like everybody else in the joint, mind you. Is it just me or was she like super loud? Anyway, you look liked you needed rescuing and when has Brooke Davis ever walked away from a male damsel in distress?"

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. I mean, she's sweet and all but a little like…"

"Nails on chalkboard? Yeah, yeah, I totally get it."

"Maybe but I have a question for you, Brooke. What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" she feigned teenage innocence.

"It's after midnight on a weekday, which in your case, is a school night."

"So?"

"So when did they start letting high school seniors in here?"

Brooke looked around.

"I don't see any high school seniors", she reached in her purse and pulled out a card she flashed him with.

Cooper couldn't help but grin.

"Ginger Lovelace?"

"What?"

He shook his head.

"It sounds like a stripper's name."

"Whatever", she snatched it back from him. "It was either that or Geraldine Fisher and that sounds like a grandma's name."

"I remember those."

"Back in your day?" Brooke teased.

"Ouch", he laughed again, pretending to be hurt. "Thanks for the 'in my day' part. I've heard that one before but for your info, the Coopster is still alive and kicking, thank you very much. The Shady Pines nursing home is still a few years off but yes, I did have a fake ID once and yes, it was about as cheesy as yours."

"I take what I can get", Brooke finished her beer.

"But seriously. You're a nice girl, Brooke. This isn't exactly an appropriate place for a Ravens cheerleader to be hanging out."

"It's good enough for you."

"You got me there but we're talking about you. I'm not 17."

"Neither am I", she sighed, showing him her real driver's license. "At least not anymore."

He looked past the pretty, smiling face in the small picture and noticed the date.

"Happy 18th Birthday", he said quietly.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. It's been loads of fun."

"Well, what did you do special?"

Brooke thought.

"Let's see. I woke up, went to school, barely passed a History test that I barely studied for, broke a nail at lunch, discovered I had a flat tire in the parking lot after school and oh yeah, after cheerleading practice, I got to watch Lucas and Kelly make out while I waited for the mechanic to help me."

"Sounds like a rough day."

"Try a rough year."

"Hell, at least it'll be memorable, right?"

Brooke cracked a small smile.

"You really know how to cheer a girl up."

"I try. It just sucks to see you here all dolled up looking so sad on what is supposed to be one of the most fun nights of your life, instead you're getting wasted on stale beer."

"Life's a bitch."

"It can be but I feel bad."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

"I know but I want you to be happy. I wish I could make you feel better. And it wasn't a total loss, right? Today is just the eve of your big day. Your actual birthday is tomorrow. There's still time to save it."

"True but never mind me", Brooke waved her arm. "It's just that normal brooding, overly dramatic teenage angst I'm always teasing Peyton about. Only this time the Gucci heel is on the other foot, I guess. But whatever. Peyton used to drown her sorrows in creepy art and loser rock. Me? I prefer alcohol…lots of it."

"Been there, done that. Not always a good thing."

"I know that. I mean, a few years ago I was Brooke Davis, queen of the party people living it up getting wasted every time I had the chance. Yeah, you might not be able to tell that tonight but um, I'm not that girl anymore, Coop."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

She sighed.

"Lucas happened", she replied in an even softer voice. "I met him and I fell in love…and I got my heart broken. As much as that sucked, it was probably good for me. The rebound part was hell but I eventually got over it and pulled my head out of my ass and grew up. I kind of had no choice. But I realized there is more to me than keggers and boys and pom poms. Don't mean to get all Lifetime or Hallmark on you but I kind of discovered myself and found out that I'm not so bad after all. I have talents and goals. I have a brain and a heart. I have great friends…and I have myself. That, that was pretty cool."

"It is."

"Just when I thought I had things under control, Lucas came back into my life and turned it upside down again. I gave him my heart again."

"Big gamble."

"One I totally lost", she breathed.

"It's okay, Brooke."

She looked right at him.

"I know. I know that now. Like you told me before, this is high school. It'll all be over soon. It might hurt now but it's supposed to hurt. And I'm okay with that. I know this looks like a real pity party and yeah maybe it sort of is but it's what I wanted. Sure tomorrow I'll hang out with Bevin and Teresa and Peyton and everybody and we'll celebrate. I'll take goofy pictures and eat melted ice cream cake. And when I get home, I'm sure my parents will have a really cool and super expensive present waiting on my bed. Hell, it all kind fades into the same old routine after a while, you know? And I'm fine with that, too. In a few hours that will be the way it is but for a few minutes, the first few minutes of my birthday, I don't know…I guess I wanted to make it mine, if that makes sense."

Cooper couldn't help but stare at her. Her intensity, her sincerity, her thoughtfulness, her honesty…her beauty. At 18 she already had more maturity than most of the people his age.

"It makes a lot of sense. I get it."

"Listen to me getting all Dr. Phil on you. See? Watch enough Oprah and there's no need for therapy", she tried to joke.

"For what it's worth, Brooke, I hope you have a really great day. I mean that. You deserve it."

"Thanks", she smiled.

"No. Thank you."

"For?"

"The big rescue back there. I guess I really needed it."

"_Nuh uh_!" Brooke gave him her best imitation.

"Oh yeah", Cooper laughed. "And chill with that. You do it a little too well. I might have a flashback or something."

"It's all good. It's late anyway and I have an English quiz tomorrow. Oh joy."

"I hope you actually studied…"

"Look at cool Uncle Cooper, the Tree Hill hottie getting all parental on me. Of course I studied…a little."

"Brooke…"

"It was a joke. I'll be fine."

"Good luck on your quiz and like I said, try to have a good day tomorrow."

She nodded.

"I will."

He took out his wallet and threw a few loose bills across the bar.

"Good night, Brooke."

She turned to leave before a light bulb began to mischievously flash above that pretty little head.

"One more thing before I go, Coop."

"What's up?"

"You said you wanted me to have a good birthday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what's an awesome b-day without an awesome shot? Hell, I'll even let you buy."

He grinned.

"Wait a minute. Are you asking me to buy booze for a minor?"

"Yeah."

"_Nuh uh_!"

Brooke giggled.

"Oh shut up. It never stopped your ass before."

"I guess you're right", he shrugged, signaling the bartender over for one last hoorah. "It'll be out little secret."

Brooke nodded as those crystal blue eyes nearly melted her into a puddle on the floor beneath them. Their little secret. Something felt wonderful and warm about that.


	18. Magic Moments

The crisp breeze blew though Brooke's hair.

"You cold?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

Cooper smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"I asked if you were cold."

"No. Why?"

"You shivered", he noted.

She looked around before stopping.

"I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know. This is gonna sound way stupid."

"Try me."

He was giving her that smile again. Not the sexy one when he was being mischievous. And not the cute one when he was telling her a story as he reminisced about his past. Hell, the man couldn't smile and have it not be sexy but her favorite one had to be the one he was flashing her at that moment. The one where his lips smiled as well as his eyes as he looked at her with interest and sincerity, waiting patiently for her words. Brooke had been seeing more and more of that smile. Ever since the random night in the bar, the two had found themselves spending more and more time together. It wasn't something planned, it seemed like mere coincidence that their separate energies seemed to gravitate towards each other. On a chilly evening Brooke Davis had ventured downtown for window shopping at the same time Cooper Lee so happened to in the same area looking at motorcycles. They had talked and exchanged friendly hugs after running into one another before he had bought her a cappuccino and they had taken a walk along the Market Street Docks just before sunset.

"You know, I've lived here in Tree Hill my whole life and gosh, I must have walked on this very same path like a billion times but I never took the time to notice how pretty it is out here. I mean, it's gorgeous…just everything. The water, the quaint little old town, the people…and look at the sun. Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Cooper looked at her as she talked. Her eyes were so animated, lit up and enlarged as she spoke with the wonderment and innocence of a child. Natural, pristine beauty…no he had never seen anything like it. And he wasn't talking about the sun.

"It's nice out here."

Brooke shoved a hand in her pocket near her expensive designer purse.

"If they could see me now", she quipped. "Pretty lame, huh?"

"Actually it's not. I'm out here, too so we could be lame together."

Brooke gave him a shy smile as they stopped and took a seat at a nearby table.

"You always say the right things, hot uncle Coop."

"What can I say?" he grinned. "I try. So tell me. How was your day? Tell me all about the life of a pretty, popular high school senior."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh the drama. Just kidding. Actually today was pretty tame and surprisingly drama free."

"What about your math quiz?"

"Math quiz? You mean the one in Geometry II?"

"Yeah. How'd you do?"

Brooke laughed.

"Good actually. I did a lot better than I thought I did. I got a 90."

"A 90? That's great, Brooke. It's awesome. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. It's just that…"

"What?"

"Nothing", she shrugged. "It's just…well, I'm surprised you even remembered that."

"What can I say? I have a great memory or maybe I just pay attention a lot."

"It's cool. Kind of sweet but weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You sound like a dad…if I had a dad that gave two shits about my grades."

Cooper laughed.

"Dad, huh? Well, if it makes you feel any better, I check up on Nate's grades, too. He just so happens to have an advantage…he gets to make out with his tutor."

"Haley is cool and all but you won't catch me lip locking with her anytime soon. Sorry."

"Well, I'm glad school and the quiz and everything is fine. What about cheerleading?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"The 'c' word."

"That good, huh?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay? You seem to love it. I've seen you at the games."

"Not as much as I used to. Believe it or not, that used to be my life. I'd spend hours choreographing our routines and I lived for the competitions we'd have every year in Charlotte. I'd walk around the halls with my popular self in _the _popular clique, you know, Brooke Davis head cheerleader, queen of the school. That was all that mattered to me."

"What happened?"

"I grew up. I realized some things are more important. Anyway, it's not nearly as fun as it used to be."

"Then why stick with it? I mean, there are a lot of things I like to do that I'm good at. No matter what, I have to be having fun doing it. Otherwise, what's the point?"

"I don't know. Learned behavior, maybe. But it's my last year. It would have been too weird not to do it. But it's not all bad. I guess I still like it. The girls are like sisters to me, well, all except Rachel."

Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel, Mouth's girlfriend."

"Unfortunately", Brooke rolled her eyes. "You know her?"

"Let's just say, we've been acquainted. Anyway. I thought you two were friends. I mean, you hang out with the same crowd."

"Rachel and I…how shall I put it? We have a very strange relationship and it's probably not healthy."

"Love and hate?"

"Something like that. More of a 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' but the little trick kind of grew on me. Don't get me wrong, we still fight like cats and dogs. The fact that we're co captains literally makes me want to cringe. She wears too much make up and I often fantasize about punching her face in but other that we pretty much get along."

"High school", Cooper fondly reminisced with a smile.

"Yeah, nothing like it. But that's not the worst of my afternoon. I can handle Rachel. Kelly on the other hand…"

"Kelly? Lucas' new girlfriend?"

"That'd be the one."

"Must be tough seeing her every day."

"I wish I didn't have to honestly but I do so I deal with it."

"It hurts, huh?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, it used to. Now it just makes me angry. And not 'Rachel annoyed angry' but really, really pissed off. I hate that. It gives her control, power over me that she has the ability to make me feel that way."

Her voice trailed off as she looked away. The feelings had remained buried inside for so long. Brooke had quit talking about them, stopped sharing them with her closest confidantes and eventually denying it to herself. Ever so often the truth would emerge. The lingering pain, anger, confusion and jealousy. And now she was baring her soul to a virtual stranger.

"Brooke…"

"Sorry for rambling", she tried to joke. "That's what you get hanging out with a teenager."

Instinctively he placed his larger hand atop her smaller one.

"You're human, Brooke", he said softly. "And that's real. I've told you so many times before, I think you're wise way beyond your years. At your age I was a complete moron. Hell, my sister and brother in law still think I am. But I think you're great. Great and smart and funny and beautiful."

Brooke swallowed hard trying to ignore the butterflies churning within. They were sitting so close and those eyes, God, those amazing blue eyes. And his hand. His hand was actually touching her hand and she felt like her heart might beat right out of her chest.

"You're not", she answered softly, the words escaping her throat without control.

"What?"

"You're not a moron. I think you're pretty great, too."

He looked at her, the moment perfect with its romantic breeze and setting sun. Yes, it was perfect…almost too perfect. He quickly pulled away.

"It's getting late", he cleared his throat.

"Yeah…late."

"I promised Deb I'd be home for dinner. She'll have a cow if I'm late."

"Sure, if you have to go…"

"I do but I'll see you around."

He gave her a smile as he stood and turned to leave. Long after he had gone away, Brooke continued to sit. She watched the sun disappear completely just as Cooper had. The only thing left of a mysteriously magic moment was the last purple and gold ray of a darkening sky over the river's crystal waters. She couldn't help but smile to herself. It wasn't love, she wasn't even sure if it was a real crush. All she did know was that she liked him and she enjoyed his company…and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Whatever it was, it was as fleeting at the magnificent sunset. But for a moment, that one moment, her moment…their moment, it had been nice.


	19. Dance With The Devil

Cooper closed his eyes as he tried to stay focus and push out those last few numbers. He had come so close, too close to just quit. The more he worked out and the more positive results he noticed in his already sexy figure, the more he liked it. It was almost addictive but the pain and sweat was more than worth it every time he checked out those six packs in the mirror. 500 sit ups in one workout could be done, all he had to do was stick with it.

"496…497…498…499", he grunted, quivering all over as he struggled, more determined than ever to knock that last one out.

He opened his eyes as he came up one last time and was surprised to see the figure standing over him. His baby blues struggled to focus but all he could see ahead was tight spandex covering a very nice and very firm ass and leggings on quite a pair of sexy legs.

"500", she stated for him, smirk on her face.

He grinned and used a nearby towel to wipe his brow.

"Hello, Rachel. You know, we really have to stop meeting like this."

"Abs of steel, huh?" she teased, tossing him another towel as he stood.

"Something like that. And what brings you here?"

"It is the gym and I do work out. You've seen me around before but actually I came here to dance tonight."

"Hence the whole Irene Cara outfit."

"You making fun of me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good", she teased. "Because dancing is hard work."

"I'm sure."

"Besides, it takes years of practice to be this good…and look this good."

She stretched her body, every toned curve of tanned skin on display in her tiny leotard. Cooper couldn't help but blush and look away as he smiled. How come all of a sudden the hottest women in his life were under the age of 18?

"There's no disputing that. You look great, Rachel."

"I know", she shrugged with confidence that touched a fine line with arrogance as she looked at her watch. "So come on. Let's get cracking. I don't have all night, you know."

"Come again?" he grinned.

"Oh you thought I was here for myself? I can dance at school anytime. I'm here for you today."

"Me?"

"You."

"May I ask why?" he folded his arms.

"You're still chaperoning the Formal, right?"

"Yeah."

"And most chaperones are usually parents or teachers."

"Okay…"

"You know, old people."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks. I plan on applying for my Social Security income tomorrow, by the way."

"You know what I mean. You're old, kind of, but still hot."

"Thank you…I think."

"Anyway, you need to have a one up on all the other chaperones. Every year they get out there trying to be all young and hip doing the dances I'm sure were popular like 100 years ago. So you're a nice guy and I can be a nice girl when I want to be so consider it my civic duty to save you from humiliation. So come on. I'll teach you a few moves created, let's say, this millennium and we'll take it from there."

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You came here to teach me to dance so I won't embarrass myself during the Electric Slide at your Formal?"

"This is worse than I thought", she rolled her eyes. "Do I have to hog tie you and drag you to the next room?"

Cooper scratched his head as his mischievous side took over.

"Actually, you don't. Lead the way."

She raised an eyebrow. It was easier than she thought, like taking candy from a baby. But she could certainly think of worst things to be doing opposed to bumping and grinding to music next to Cooper Lee's hot, sexy, sweaty body. The image alone made her mouth water, taking her to an imaginary wonderland that only jolted back to reality when her cell phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the all too familiar ring tone and she didn't even have to check the Caller ID.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, you", Mouth said, the happiness practically oozing from his voice as it did whenever he talked to his beloved girlfriend. "What are you up to?"

She looked around to make sure Cooper wasn't paying attention and when she saw him rifling through her stack of CDs, she turned her back and whispered into the phone.

"Nothing much, just dance routines and stuff, you know, working on my choreography."

"You work too hard as it."

"Practice makes perfect, babe."

"You're already perfect, Rach", he cooed.

"Thanks. Um, Mouth…"

"I know, I know. You're pretty busy so I'll let you get back to doing whatever you were doing."

She turned around and there was Cooper grinning at her.

"Okay. Um, yeah, I have to go…"

"You coming by later?"

"It might be a little late but we'll see, okay? Look, I have to go. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay. Love you."

"You too", she hung up.

She walked over and tossed her cell in her bag.

"Ready to work?" he smirked.

"I'm always ready, honey", she winked, putting in a hip hop mix.

The music started and the beat bumped loudly throughout the room.

"Rap fan, huh?"

"You know your music."

"I am an old timer, according to you but I try to keep up with the times."

Rachel licked her lips appreciatively.

"The question is, can you keep up with me?"

She walked onto the floor and began to sway her whole body seductively along with the flow of the song.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Depends…you up for it?"

Cooper looked around for a few seconds before making his way out to her in the center of the floor. Her eyes never left his as he stood as close as humanly possible. She could feel the heat from his mint tinged breath as he stared down at her.

"I'm always up for a challenge", he half whispered.

Never looking away, he backed up a few feet before busting his own move. Rachel watched intently, arms folded, look of satisfaction on her pretty face. He wasn't bad…actually he was pretty good. He had rhythm and he could definitely hold his own on the dance floor.

"Not bad", she shrugged when the music stopped.

"Is that all you got?" he grinned. "Personally, I thought it was pretty good."

"You were better than I thought."

"As long as I'm not the dorky old geezer with the two left feet embarrassing my nephew at his dance."

She thought for a minute.

"You'll do but don't get too ahead of yourself. You could still use some work."

"Practice makes perfect", he teased with his eyes.

"In that case we'll have to practice."

"Is that an offer?"

"You wish", she winked. "We'll see each other soon, I'm sure. I can help you with your moves."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?"

"Mouth. You are his girlfriend, right?"

She tossed her flaming red locks.

"Nah but he's my boyfriend."

Cooper couldn't help but laugh. Rachel was quite the character.

"Cute, real cute. Look, if I see you around, then I'll see you around but uh…"

She could see him getting a little uncomfortable and she couldn't resist taking one more step into his personal space.

"What?"

"I am a lot older than you. Look, Rachel, it's cool and everything but I'm not looking for trouble."

She gave him a smile as she touched his arm.

"Neither am I but sometimes trouble just so happens to find you, or at least it does me. Anyway, if you want to hang out and dance some more, I think you know where to find me."

With that, she gathered her bag and CDs and with a sexy wink, sauntered out of the gym leaving an open mouthed Cooper. Sure Brooke was cool and he liked hanging out with her. They had a nice friendship. And Rachel was pretty cool too and he was sure the flirting and the sexy arrogance was just part of her act to get in people's head. He had it under control, after all, he was the adult and the girls, as nice as they were, were simply high school seniors. What was the worst that could happen?


	20. One Man Rescue

Cooper cursed as he made another left onto Cedar Avenue…only because it was the third time in twenty minutes and even though he was sure that was the correct road, he was not finding the house he was looking for. He was lost as much as he hated to admit it but male pride was the least of his worries at that moment. Something much more important was at stake and he cursed his brother in law. When Dan had offered a loaner vehicle for Cooper to drive in while staying in Tree Hill, why couldn't he have given him one with a navigation system? It had been a hell of a day and with something to one, it was turning out to be a hell of a night and it had all started with one hell of an early morning wake up…

"_Good morning."_

"_Morning, Sis", he nodded with a smile. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing. I have a few errands to run and I just remembered that I needed to call a plumber about that leaky faucet in the downstairs bathroom", Deb sighed._

"_No need. It's all taken care of."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. I fixed it."_

_She gave him a smile._

"_You did? Well, I'm impressed. Idle hands are the devil's work, you know", she joked._

_He planted a huge kiss on her cheek._

"_Just thought I'd do one more good deed before I take off today."_

"_Where are you headed?"_

"_There's a big car show in Greensboro. Thought I'd check it out."_

_The smile immediately faded from Deb's face._

"_Oh", she managed._

"_Oh?" he grinned. "Jesus, Deb, you're starting to sound like Mom. What was that for?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing my ass. What's the problem?"_

"_There is no problem, Cooper. I just thought we had discussed these things."_

"_What things? What are you talking about? It's a car show, not a Turkish whorehouse."_

"_That's not funny. A car show this weekend, a race next weekend…when are you ever going to grow up? You're out every night…"_

_The words started to run together like wompwompwompwompwomp. It was almost comical._

"_Okay, Deb."_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_Okay, I won't go. This is your house, your rules and we've had the responsibility talk and if you feel I'm still partying too much, I'll be more than happy to prove to you I can be a good boy and stay home on a Saturday night."_

And that's exactly what he had done and he had ended up paying dearly. He'd never been so bored, even Nathan was out on the town. By 11 p.m. he was still wide awake and a half hour later more disappointed than ever to turn to Saturday Night Live and not recognize half the cast. Hell, they weren't even funny anymore. Cooper needed some excitement in his life and he was half tempted to sneak out his slave driving older sister's house until his cell phone rang…

"_Talk to me…"_

"_Coop?"_

_He barely recognized the voice._

"_Who is this?"_

"_It…it's me…"_

_He made a face as he sat up._

"_Brooke?"_

_There was silence before she spoke again._

"_I…I, I need some help."_

_She sounded pleading and just plain out weird. Something just didn't feel right._

"_What's wrong? Where are you?"_

"_I don't know. Charles Street, by…Cesar."_

"_Cesar? What part of town? I don't know where that is."_

"_No, I said Cedar."_

_He thought for a minute. He knew the general area and figured he could find it._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I, um…I had a whole lot to drink."_

"_How much is a whole lot?"_

"_A few beers…"_

"_Okay."_

"_A couple of Jello shots."_

"_Alright."_

"_A shot of Jager…"_

"_Damn, girl."_

"_And three Long Island Iced Teas."_

"_Do you have a ride?"_

"_I can't find my keys so I thought I would just walk, you know, enjoy the sunshine."_

"_Brooke, it's like midnight."_

"_Oh."_

"_Where exactly are you?"_

"_At a house on the end, chilling on the steps."_

"_Hold tight", he sighed. "I'll be right there."_

Famous last words that finally rang true as he found the large house with drunken youth everywhere. He pulled up and sure enough the brunette beauty was hovered over the steps.

"Cooper!"

"Hey, you. You okay?"

"I can't move. The room is spinning."

"We're outside."

"Then it must be my head."

He smiled. He had been there and done that.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

He gave her a gentle hand but even the most tender touch was too much. She gagged and groaned and seconds later his shoes were covered with her dinner. Unfortunately, he had been there too…too many times. So he helped her clean up and climb safely into the SUV.

"This is bad", she finally cried.

"Gonna puke again?"

"That too but I think my buzz is wearing off."

"Too bad but you're probably gonna be hung over as hell tomorrow morning. Don't worry though. Just tell me where to drive and I'll have you home in a few minutes."

She mumbled out directions barely coherently but he managed to find the huge white house with the red door. He parked at the curb, noticing the two Mercedes' in the paved driveway.

"Home sweet home", she mumbled.

"Looks like your parents are here. Are you gonna be okay, Brooke?"

She stared for a minute, never moving inside the truck. Finally she just shook her head.

"No."

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do? Will…"

"I can't", she whispered.

"Can't what?"

She looked over at him and for the first time he realized she was crying.

"I can't go in there. I can't go home."

"Why? Brooke, what's the matter? Don't cry. Look, if you're afraid of your parents…"

She laughed through tears.

"Yeah right. It's not like they're gonna beat me or anything. Trust me, they don't give a damn. Hell, they're drunks too so it's not that."

"Then what is it?" he asked more concerned.

"I just can't, okay? It's me. Just…"

She was starting to get upset all over again.

"It's okay, just don't cry. If you don't want to go home, that's cool. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

She could only think of one place. It was her final sanctuary. Before she'd had another place to run to when she needed to feel safe and that was Lucas' house. But that was no more. That was now Kelly's safe haven. The Brucas days were long gone.

"Peyton's", she said softly. "It's off of 19th."

He nodded and drove, offering her a crumpled tissue as she dabbed at mascara streaked eyes.

"You okay?" he asked after a few minutes.

"No", she answered honestly.

"What's going on? Brooke, did something happen back at that party?"

"No. It's okay. I hadn't partied like that in a while and I was feeling pretty self destructive and in the midst of my pity party, I decided to go get plastered. I drunk dialed you, which is better than Lucas, I suppose and you actually cared enough to show up and I repaid you by hurling on your shoes and having a teenage meltdown in your car."

"It's okay…"

"I'm sorry", she began to cry again.

"Don't be. There's nothing to feel bad about. Happens to the best of us. Sure, tomorrow will suck but in a few months or weeks, hell, especially years, you'll look back on tonight and laugh…I promise."

"I feel like a fool."

"Don't."

"How can I not? I danced on a table for God's sake."

"Why?" he looked right at her. "You're better than that."

She shrugged.

"Not tonight, I guess. It was stupid and I'm young and drunk or at least that's the excuse I'm sticking to. I still made a complete ass out of myself."

"Oh well. Your fellow partiers looked pretty out of themselves. So what, you got a little loopy, just as long as nothing, you know, happened. Did anybody try to touch you or hurt you?"

Brooke shook her head but winced in pain at the agony.

"No, it was nothing like that. I'm okay. I…I'm just sorry to bother you. That wasn't cool. I'm sure you were out doing whatever and you had to drop everything for my stupid drunk ass."

"No. Actually, you rescued me from a night of pure boredom in the Casa Scott dungeon. I didn't go out tonight. It was a, shall I say, quiet evening."

"Looks like maybe I should have had one of those."

He smiled.

"It's for the birds. Hey, at least you had fun tonight. But don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry I called you."

"Don't be."

"I am."

"Why?"

She shrugged and looked away, embarrassed.

"This is gonna sound so crazy…"

"Try me."

Finally she summoned the courage to look him in the eye.

"I didn't have anybody else to call."

"What?"

"It's true. What was I gonna do? Humiliate myself and call DWI Not I, the very program I started at school? Or was I supposed to call a teacher or God forbid my parents. Wait, I know…Lucas and Kelly. That would have been a good one."

"What about Peyton?"

"What about her? She and Jake are out having fun just like Nathan and Haley and everybody else. Why bother them just because I decided to be stupid?"

"They are your friends and they care about you. I seriously doubt they would think you're stupid. I don't."

"Probably not but I think I am. I didn't want to have to look in their faces and have them see me like this. It's funny, the past few months I've been soul searching on this personal quest trying to find myself or some bullshit like that and in the process it's almost like I alienated myself from everyone else. Sure we laugh and talk and hang out and stuff but it's not the same. The last few weeks the only person I've really interacted and talked with is…well, it's you, Cooper. I'm gonna say this now and blame it on my drunkness later but I really feel like you're my only friend sometimes, the only one who even tries to understand me."

He swallowed hard. Sure she was still feeling the effects of all the alcohol but she was speaking from her heart at that moment. He truly felt for her.

"Brooke…"

"It's okay. You don't have to feel sorry for me."

He pulled up to Peyton's house and stopped.

"I don't. Look, all that stuff I said before? I still mean it. You're still strong and amazing…and you're still beautiful. Tonight? You were just being a kid and that's totally cool because that's what you are. You were just being human."

"So you're not gonna hate me tomorrow?" she asked meekly.

"Never", he winked. "Now come on. Let me help you inside the house."

He stepped out over to the passenger door and opened it. He gave her a hand but instead she threw her whole body into his in a hug.

"Coop!"

"Brooke…"

"Thank you", she whispered.

"For what?"

"Rescuing me", she smiled, wiping away another runaway tear.

"I didn't rescue you. I was just being a friend. No big deal."

She looked right in his eyes.

"It is a big deal. You rescued me tonight and that time at Rachel's and just more than you know. But thank you. It means a lot and I'm glad you're my friend."

He nodded and helped her to the house, making sure she got in safely.

"Good night, Brooke. Uh, why don't you give me a call tomorrow and let me know you're okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"And Brooke?" he stopped after taking a few steps.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, it's just that Lucas…well, he's a damned fool, if you know what I mean."

She nodded and closed the door, watching him pull away. Yes, she did know what he meant.


	21. The Spider And The Flies

The music played in the background as Rachel kept up to the beat, even more surprised that her partner could. He was a good dancer, easy to teach with a natural rhythm. Besides, he was sexy. The man could have been picking his nose and it still would have been sexy.

"Surprised?"

"What?" she asked, for a moment taken off guard.

His blue eyes twinkled, matching the smirk on his handsome face.

"Surprised at how good I am?"

The song stopped and she backed away, raising one eyebrow.

"Personally, I think you hustled me."

"Why would you think that? Why would I hustle you?"

"You're very good and I don't hand out compliments just for the hell of it."

Cooper shrugged.

"So I watch a lot of Dancing With The Stars."

She nodded and laughed. It had been their third meeting of impromptu dance lessons. She had been where she always was after cheerleading practice, dancing in the school gym. She wore her sexiest outfit, knowing he would come and sure enough, he had shown up just two days after the initial invite. But it hadn't been easy. Cooper had kicked himself the entire way over. It was just a little harmless dancing, what was the big deal? The big deal was, he was a 29 year old man and she was a 17 year old girl.

"Okay. So you keep up with the hip hop stuff and you're pretty good with the pop."

"What else is there?"

Rachel smiled.

"You can't forget about slow dancing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, the dreaded slow dance."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a dread", she said, coming over to him after she put an appropriate CD in the player.

"I think we can skip this part", he tried to joke as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you afraid of?" she purred. "Me?"

Cooper had to laugh out loud.

"Rachel, I'm not afraid of anything, especially not you."

She eyed him up and down.

"That's fine. Now loosen up the tension in those shoulders", she directed.

He sighed but didn't break away as they moved slowly in time with the mellow rhythm.

"You think you're cute, don't you?"

She shrugged and feigned innocence.

"Do you?"

"Rachel…"

"What?"

"I don't think I need slow dance lessons. Besides, who am I gonna be slow dancing with at a high school formal?"

"Mrs. Scott. She is your sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Brooke?"

"I don't know about that", he half smiled.

"Then what about me, Coop?" she looked right at him. "Are you gonna save a dance for me?"

She was flirting and he knew it.

"I'll think about it", he took the bait.

"Think about it?"

"Look, Rach, I'm trying to lay low. I don't want to piss anybody off. Dancing with you here is one thing, in public it's another. People might not understand the old chaperone dancing with the hot cheerleader and Mouth might not understand me dancing with his girl."

"Do you always care what people think?"

"I…"

"I didn't think so. And as far as Mouth? You just leave him to me. Let me take care of that."

She smirked and he returned it. She was quite the character but he knew that was just her game and for the time being, he was perfectly content to play along. He didn't even flinch when she moved her svelte body closer to his. Together they were lost in the music, not hearing, or perhaps even caring about the footsteps coming closer towards them. Rachel had been dancing after hours in that gym for months and no one had come around. Until now…

Brooke sifted though her oversized handbag looking for her cell phone, which was curiously MIA. She had been an idiot and left her gym bag in the locker room after cheerleading practice and had cursed the entire backtracking drive. She heard the music in the gym, wondering who could be listening to baby making tunes at that hour. As she rounded the corner through the double doors, she got her answer. Her mouth fell open. There they were! Brooke couldn't believe it. Dirty dancing like two horny middle schoolers in the middle of the gym floor. Quickening her pace, her heels clicked towards them and it actually took a few seconds for them to notice her presence.

"Brooke", Rachel smiled, acting surprised but nevertheless happy to see her fair weather friend.

"Brooke", Cooper cleared his throat. "Hey."

"What the hell is this?" the feisty brunette demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Funny seeing you here at this hour", Rachel continued.

"I bet", Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, Brooke", Cooper said again. "Rachel here was just giving me some pointers on the dance floor, you know, to save face at the formal."

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes.

"Brooke…"

She turned on her heels to leave.

"Going so soon?" the red head mused.

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

"You know, Rachel, everybody knows you're a whore and a bitch but are you not satisfied being the school mattress back? You had to move on to the town's older visiting population?"

"Old?" Cooper made a face.

"Well, excuse me", Rachel folded her arms.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

Brooke just shook her head.

"I knew poor Mouth would get hurt. He's the innocent one in all this and it's a shame."

"What does my boyfriend have to do with this?"

"Yeah. Brooke, we were just dancing", Cooper interjected. "It's totally innocent."

"With that bitch it's never innocent", she sneered as she left with Cooper running after her.

"Brooke! Brooke, wait up!" he yelled, chasing her all the way outside.

"Just leave me alone."

He gently turned her arm so that her body was facing him.

"What's the matter? It was just dancing, I swear."

"You don't have to swear to me."

"Then why are you so pissed?"

"I'm not pissed!"

"Then what do you call this?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Rachel is the biggest slut in Tree Hill. She's a little home wrecking, heartbreaking tramp."

He had to laugh out loud.

"Whoa! Sounds like my kind of woman."

"You disgust me", Brooke turned to leave but Cooper grabbed her once more.

"Hey, hey, hey. I was just kidding."

"Well, it's not funny. Cooper, don't you see what she's doing?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, Brooke. I'm not blind or stupid. I know exactly what Rachel is doing but it's cool. Nothing is going on between us. She's harmless."

"Hardly", Brooke huffed.

"Why do you let her get to you so much?"

The million dollar question.

"I don't know. She just does. It's one of her talents, okay? That and whoring."

"Brooke", he chuckled lightly.

"It's not funny. She's up to something and that's never good. Either you're gonna end up in trouble or Mouth's gonna get hurt or both."

"It's not like that, I promise you. Besides, I can handle Rachel."

"Famous last words", she muttered as she walked away.

Back in the gym as the music continued, Rachel couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't her fault her rival was such an easy target. The plan had been simple enough. Hide Brooke's bag to give her a reason to return to school just in time to see Rachel cuddled in his arms. Brooke would freak, pout and no doubt go running to Mouth. But it was all a part of the plan.

Hey, it wasn't her fault. Some people were just gullible but she intended to savor every moment.


	22. The Miseducation Of Rachel Getina

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Sure Mrs. Pierce, the head cheerleading coach was saying something probably important but to the brunette, all the words sort of jumbled together. Just a few feet away over in the next chair, Rachel sat. Brooke wanted to throw up. She hated breathing the same air as her, much less sitting so close. And there she was looking all perfect and innocent. The bitch was even taking notes! And no one saw through that act, not even Mrs. Pierce. Especially not Cooper. For Brooke it was a waste of time and she couldn't wait for the meeting between the coach and two captains to be over.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pierce", Rachel cooed sweetly. "I think that is an excellent idea. Don't you, Brooke?"

Brooke looked up, having no idea what dialogue had just transpired and nor did she care. She just wanted out.

"Sure, Mrs. Pierce", she gave her best fake smile. "Excellent."

"Alright. You ladies have been doing a fine job. The squad looks really great this year. I will see you both at tomorrow's practice."

It was their cue for dismissal and no one had to tell Brooke Davis twice. She tossed her gym bag over her shoulder and headed for the nearest exit, Rachel, unfortunately, hot on her heels.

"Hey, Brooke! Hey, Brooke, wait up!"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell, Rachel."

"That's not very nice", the red head smiled when she finally caught up to her. "I just wanted to talk to you about a new routine I've been working on."

"Talk to me tomorrow during practice. Right now I'm going home."

Rachel folded her arms.

"I detect an attitude."

"Shove it up your fat ass."

"Please don't tell me you're still sore with me about the other day."

"Look, Rachel…"

"This is about Cooper, isn't it?"

Ah, she had said it. The dreaded "c" word.

"I am so not having this conversation with you right now."

"He's just a friend, you know."

"Oh yeah. You two looked real friendly the other day."

"We were just dancing. No big deal. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about."

"Whatever. I don't care what you do", Brooke started to walk away again.

"It really is innocent, although I didn't know you had already hung your label on him, so to speak."

"My label?" Brooke scoffed. "Okay, you don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

"You like him, don't you?" Rachel teased.

"That's none of your business but it's way obvious you do."

"So what if I did or do, hypothetically speaking, of course. I mean, does that bother you? It shouldn't, seeing as you supposedly don't have feelings for him or anything."

"I don't, Rachel, so if you're trying to sink your crooked little hooks into him just to get at me, then you're wasting your time."

"Too bad…he is a cutie."

"Uh, newsflash but did you know Cooper is almost like 30 years old? And he is Nathan's uncle. Yeah, we might be friendly or whatever but regardless that is none of your business. And I have news for you, the guy does have one ounce of taste which means he'd never mess with a ho hopping piece of trash such as yourself."

"Oh really?" she smiled. "We seem to enjoy each other quite well. We hang out, we dance…we talk. Coop and I really get each other."

Brooke turned and folded her arms.

"Since you and _Coop _are so damned friendly all of a sudden, it seems like you're forgetting one other person in all this."

"You?"

"No, dumb ass. I'm talking about your boyfriend. Remember him? Mouth. Mouth McFadden. You know that sweet, wonderful, innocent little guy everybody loves, well, obviously everyone except for your selfish ass."

"I didn't forget about my boyfriend", Rachel shrugged. "I love Mouth."

"No, Rachel, you love yourself. I'm not stupid. I see what you're doing."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Fine. You weasel your little way into our clique and just for, oh I don't know, shits and giggles, I guess, you decide to seduce and manipulate one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Look, Rachel, I know what you are. And if you want to play your little games and mess with me, then whatever. I don't care. But when you start fucking with my friends, then we have a problem."

Her nostrils flared and anger bolted through her eyes.

"Is that right?" Rachel asked.

"Damned right."

"Are your threatening me, Brooke Davis?"

"No, I'm educating you."

"That's funny. All of a sudden, you want to play the role of Miss Noble. I love Mouth and Mouth loves me. I make him happy and you can't stand that."

"Happy? How can you say that with a straight face? You're a fraud, if I've ever seen one. You're running a game and right now poor Mouth is just an innocent pawn. For whatever reason, you set your sights on Cooper and I'm sure you can't wait to get him between your grimy little sheets."

"Okay, let's get to the real issue, then. This isn't about Mouth. Sure you're jealous of our happiness and have been from the beginning but let's put all the cards on the table, Brookie. Let's talk about what this is really about and that's Cooper. You're in love with him and you feel threatened by me."

Brooke laughed out loud.

"Ha! Threatened? You must be on crack. Get out of here, Rachel. Bottom line, you're a whore and a slut and Mouth deserves way better. And as far as Cooper? In your dreams, bitch. You aren't that good and uh, he isn't that desperate."

"We'll see", Rachel smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just what I said."

"You'd do that. You'd do that to Mouth just to prove a point to me?"

"Who said anything about doing something to Mouth? And according to you, I'm a whore and a slut and I couldn't get Cooper anyway if I tried."

"You are a whore and a slut."

"And don't forget, bitch."

"Yeah, you're that too."

"Then I should have no problem scoring with Coop. You're all those things, too and he seemed to be into your ass."

That was it. Brooke Davis could endure a lot but Rachel had crossed a dangerous line. She marched right up to her, drew her right hand back and let it land hard against Rachel's cheek, sounding with a loud smack and leaving a red mark.

"Brooke! How could you?"

They both turned in the direction of a third voice. Rushing over to them, concerned etched all over his face was Mouth.

"Mouth", Rachel began to whimper.

"It's okay, honey", he gingerly held her. "Brooke, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Brooke let out a breath. Perfect timing. Mouth had walked in just in time to see her wailing on his sorry ass excuse for a girlfriend. Where was he just moments before when she had been revealing all her true colors? And now she was playing the abused victim role to a tee, complete with crocodile tears and all.

"Mouth she started it. Rachel said…"

"I don't care what Rachel said. Sticks and stones, Brooke. That doesn't give you the right to put your hands on someone."

"It's okay, Mouth", Rachel began to sniffle. "Brooke didn't mean it."

And the Oscar goes to…

Brooke wanted to scream!

"Yes, Rachel. Yes, I did mean it. It felt good. In fact, I'd love to do it again!"

She reached for her but Mouth stepped in between the two.

"For God's sake, get a hold of yourself, Brooke", Mouth said after he restrained her. "This is crazy."

"You're right", she nodded. "It's crazy and it's a shame. And the sad part is, you're too blind to even see it."

"Brooke, I think you owe Rachel an apology."

Brooke just shook her head as Rachel stood there pretending innocent. Shaking her head, she slung her gym bag over her shoulder.

"No, Mouth, I think she owes you one", she turned to leave. "And by the way? Stay away from Cooper, tramp."


	23. The Princess And The Frog

Brooke sighed as she turned the corner. There he was, right where she knew he would be. Peering through the window, she couldn't help but smile. She figured he must have always been around but she had never taken much notice until after she started dating Lucas during junior year. Mouth, who she absent mindedly initially referred to as Lips, had been a major part of her boyfriend's River Court clique and the two of them had begun to develop rapport during the Classic that year when Mouth's surprise help with dance moves, choreography and overall spying on the main competition, had saved the day. But she had gotten to know the real person on the night of the Boy Draft. She had been late and he was the only slim pickings left. They were supposed to party and get wasted, Brooke Davis style but she ended up breaking down and pouring out her heart. And Mouth had been a shoulder to cry on along with a sympathetic ear. That night they became friend, real friends, a friendship enduring his unrequited crush among other instances, including an early morning rock bashing her car window. Although true she did not feel for him a romantic way, Brooke deeply cared for Mouth and the two had come to lean on each other. Then came Rachel. From the beginning Brooke Davis had been the most cynical, outspoken critic of the relationship that shocked Tree Hill High. She and Rachel had eventually become friends of sorts or at least something close to it but Brooke had always kept one eye open and apparently for good reason.

"Knock, knock", she smiled, standing at the head of the door that led to the entrance of the school's media center.

Mouth looked up, then ignored her before going back to his broadcasting equipment.

"What do you want, Brooke?" he finally asked after noticing that she wasn't going away.

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome, Friend. Are you even gonna invite me in?"

Mouth looked right at her.

"Depends. Are you gonna stop attacking my girlfriend?"

Brooke bit her lip.

"About that…"

"Yeah, about that", Mouth rolled his eyes, motioning her in and closing the door.

"Look, Mouth, we've always been friends, right? I mean, good friends…"

"Brooke…"

"Before Rachel came along. Think about it."

"Fine. Yeah, we were really good friends. We are friends now. Everything would be great if you would just lay off Rachel."

"Mouth…"

"I thought you two were friends."

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Brooke…"

"Yes or no. Mouth, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Brooke."

"Good. Then you know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you?"

"I guess. Look, where are you going with all this?"

She took a deep breath.

"It's about Rachel."

"Let me guess, you're gonna tell me what a horrible person she is."

"Rachel is what she is. I know you love her so I won't stand here and call her names and talk trash about her."

"Good."

"But I will say that she isn't right for you."

"And who gets to determine that?"

"Mouth!"

"She makes me happy, Brooke. She, she's a good person on the inside. We talk and we hang out and she really is the warmest most sincere, funny human being I've ever met."

"Then you seriously need to get out more", Brooke rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a joke, Brooke. It's for real. Our relationship is and so are my feelings."

"I know that you really love her and I know you've put a lot into this relationship but Mouth sometimes the ones we love the most just don't love us back…"

"Are you talking about Rachel?"

"I…"

"Or Lucas?"

Brooke cringed. Score one for Mouth with the low blow.

"That's not fair", she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Damned right it isn't fair. Just like it's unfair for you to come in here with all this garbage. How dare you."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm trying to help you."

"By telling me my girlfriend doesn't really want me?"

"She's using you, Mouth. I'm sorry but that is the truth."

Mouth shook his head.

"You don't know her, Brooke. You don't know the real Rachel. Not too many people do and she likes to keep it the way. You see the pretty, cocky, brass, smart mouth cheer captain with the world at her feet and a smirk on her face. That's a façade. That's not her. Beneath that tough interior is something so fragile and soft. I mean, she's like a little Twinkie inside. There's emotion and vulnerabilities and insecurities. She lets me in, Brooke. Rachel shares all that with me. We talk to each other and more importantly we listen to each other. We're friends and we're lovers and we just get each other. We connect. No, she might not be the girl you wanted for me but she is the woman of my dreams and I am deliriously happy about that. Please, please tell me what is so wrong with that."

She could see tears welling up in her friends eyes and it made her want to cry as well. And kill Rachel.

"It's wrong when you feel that way and you put in 100 percent and maybe the other person's head or heart isn't in it", she swallowed hard.

Mouth laughed at her in spite of the situation.

"Is it really that hard to believe, Brooke?"

"What?"

"That a girl like her, the pretty, popular girl, the princess, could really fall in love with the ugly, dorky frog?"

Brooke closed her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. You're not ugly, Mouth. You're beautiful. And you're not a dork and if anyone is the frog, it's Rachel."

"So you're saying she's not good enough for me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then who is, Brooke? Who is good enough for me?"

Brooke sighed.

"Someone as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. Someone smart and loyal and sincere. Someone who will love you and in turn be worthy of your love."

"Someone like you?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Or did you forget, Brooke? Isn't this conversation a tad redundant? Because I recall somewhat of the same speech when you told me it was you and not me and that I was the little brother you never had."

"Mouth…"

"So you didn't want me. It hurt like hell but I got over it. But does it bother you that much, does it bewilder you that much that someone else in your league doesn't think of me as a kid brother? Is it so unbelievable to think that someone like Rachel finds me appealing and attractive?"

Brooke was at a loss for words.

"No, I…"

"You hurt me once Brooke but you can't do it again. I won't let you. The old saying goes, 'One man's trash is another man's treasure'."

"You were never my trash", she whispered almost tearfully.

"But I am Rachel's treasure just like she's mine."

"Why wouldn't I want that to be true? Whatever beef Rachel and I have is not nearly as important as my friendship with you. Personal feelings aside, I wish to God that I was wrong…"

"You are."

"No, I'm not. Mouth, I'm sorry."

"You're jealous. You're jealous of Rachel and of us and…"

"I don't want to see you hurt. You think that's fun, Mouth? Well, I have news for you, it isn't. So you had a little crush on me and I didn't feel the same way and your feelings got hurt. I'm sorry. But at least I was honest and believe me, that honesty spared you a lot less pain. But Rachel isn't being honest with you."

"Like Lucas wasn't honest with you?"

"No. No, he wasn't. And in the end I got hurt…bad. It sucks. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy. Why would I wish it for one of my best friends?"

Mouth sighed.

"I'll be okay, Brooke. Look, I appreciate the concern, if that's what this really is and not just a way to dig at Rachel but I can take care of myself."

Brooke nodded and turned to leave. She had come to say her peace and that was all she could do really.

"One more thing", she called out from the doorway.

"What?"

"Just…just ask Rachel about Cooper Lee, Nathan's uncle."

Mouth looked right at her.

"I already did."

Her eyes grew round.

"You did? What, what did she say?"

He shrugged.

"You told her to stay away from him so I asked her what it was about."

"And what did she say?"

"She said she had seen him hanging around the gym after school waiting for Nathan and Lucas. She was practicing and they talked and he said something about chaperoning the formal and since it's this weekend and all he wanted to brush up on his dance moves and they were just joking around when you walked in."

"And you believe her?"

"I asked her to explain herself and she did. And that's enough for me."

"Okay", Brooke nodded.

"She told me you were pissed off because you have a thing for Cooper."

"What?"

"Brooke, it's okay…"

"That little red headed she devil said that about me?"

"Look, if you like Cooper Lee and you two have a thing going on, then that's your business but just be careful."

"Careful?"

"Yeah. He is an older guy and he has more experience and stuff and you got your heart broken with Lucas. Just don't go rushing into things. I don't want to see you get hurt again…and neither does Rachel."

Brooke shook her head. Unbelievable.

"I have to go, Mouth. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you at Formal."

Formal. The long awaited Formal that would take place in just two days. The Formal where the shit would or would not hit the fan.

"Yeah", she sighed. "See you at Formal."


	24. Dreams Come True And Nightmares Too

Brooke Davis marched into the quaintly decorated Whitey Durham Fieldhouse, which with its many ornamentations, had been transformed to fit the theme of Tree Hill High School's Formal… "A Dream Come True". But for the pretty brunette, so elegant in a strapless pearl number, her hair pinned up in an elegant bun and her make up applied to perfection, it was already turning out to be more like a nightmare. But she kept her head high amongst the plentiful stares and not so subtle whispers of, "Is that Brooke Davis? Did she really come alone?" Hell yeah, she was Brooke Davis, _the _Brooke Davis and it was a new millennium, and she could show up at a stupid high school sans date if she wanted to. Sure she had plenty of guys to choose from but none of it felt right. To save face, she had to show. That was simply a given. But who said anything about actually having to have fun? It may not have been her party but she could sure as hell cry if she wanted to.

"Brooke, over here!" came a familiar voice.

She turned to a large table at her immediate left. Sitting were Nathan and Haley and Jake along with her best friend, Peyton, who had motioned her over.

"Evening, friends", Brooke out her best smile forward. "My, my, aren't we looking dapper?"

"Oh, Brooke, you look so beautiful", Haley cooed, just as striking in her spaghetti strapped black number, accentuated by long, cascading strawberry blonde curls.

"This old thing?" Brooke said in typical Brooke fashion.

Peyton gave her a smile as a lifetime of friendship helped her see past the front.

"You look great, dude. Seriously. I'm glad you came."

She extended her hand for Brooke to sit down and she took it. She had shown up a few fashionable hours late, as expected and the gymnasium was already filled with her classmates. After a few glasses of punch, hopefully spiked by Tim, and the stupid announcement of the King and Queen, she'd be free to go and free to put the awful night behind her.

"This is really amazing", Haley sighed with contentment. "I mean, can you believe high school is almost over? Pretty soon we'll all go our separate ways. It's kind of sad when you think about it but that is what makes tonight so great. Yeah, I know a lot of people thought the theme tonight was cheesy but I think it's wonderful. We're living some of the best years of our lives and the best part about it is, we get to share it with friends. I'd say that is a real dream come true."

Nathan gave her a look of love and Jake and Peyton smiled at each other as well.

"Here, here", they all toasted their glasses.

And then from the corner of her eye, Brooke saw her. In a silvery satin dress that left little to the imagination, there was Rachel Getina, an adoring and awestruck Mouth at her side like always.

"Or a nightmare", Brooke rolled her eyes.

As if it were her cue, Rachel sauntered over.

"Hello, gang…ladies, gentlemen, friends…Brooke."

"Eat shit and die, fat ass", Brooke muttered half under her breath.

"I see you saved us a seat for me and my honey", the fiery red head ignored her. "Don't mind if I do."

Brooke wanted to gag as her sometime friend, always bitter rival and fastly approaching arch enemy took a seat right next to her. For the next twenty minutes she sat, wishing the floor would somehow open up and swallow her as the three couples swooned.

"I have to go, sweetie", Mouth finally informed her. "I have to set up because Principal Turner is gonna do announcements soon."

"You really have to go?" Rachel pouted. "Okay, but you better hurry back. I miss you too much when you're away."

Brooke wanted to barf. Who in the hell believed that act? The only thing faker than that were her boobs but nevertheless, Mouth seemed to be into both.

"Want some more punch?" Peyton asked as she and Jake were off to dance.

Brooke let out a heavy sigh.

"Sure as long as it has plenty of Vodka in it."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that", said Dan Scott as he and his fellow chaperone and wife, Deb, approached the table. "And how are you crazy kids tonight?"

"Dad, what the hell?" Nathan mumbled with a frown.

He rolled his eyes as Deb removed the digital camera from her designer purse and proudly snapped a few more shots of her disgruntled son and his slightly embarrassed but nonetheless smiling girlfriend.

"Mrs. Scott, over here", Rachel waved. "How about a picture of Brooke and me? You know, for posterity."

Without further ado and much to Brooke's shock and horror, Rachel draped her arm around her, smiling happily for a series of photographs.

"Do that again and I'll kill you", Brooke warned through clenched teeth after the adult Scott's had left and Nathan and Haley had convened on the dance floor with the other happy couples.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad?" Brooke raised an eyebrow. "No, Rachel, I am not mad. To be mad would actually require me to care and I don't feel like wasting that much energy on you."

"You're such a spoiled brat. Look, I was only having fun. You know how we are. So I guess I took things too far this time and if I did, sorry. If you're really pissed off and I really hurt your feelings, then I didn't mean to, okay? I was only trying to push your buttons like usual. So can we call a truce?"

She gave a sincere look and extended her hand but an angry Brooke still was not convinced.

"I'm not at war with you, Rachel", she said quietly.

"Fine", the red head sighed. "Friends?"

Brooke just shook her head.

"We never were."

Rachel, still not defeated, just smirked as she stood to leave.

"I'm going to visit my man and then I'll be back and we'll continue this little conversation later."

Brooke chewed the inside of her lip as she looked over to see a giddy and waving Bevin and Teresa. God, she prayed they wouldn't stop over. The last thing she felt like doing was chatting or pretending to be happy when she was anything but. In fact, her bed along with a movie marathon that included Terms Of Endearment, The Notebook, and Casablanca, to name a few, seemed quite appealing.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up, mouth open in shock. The last thing she expected was to be staring back into those blue eyes. And why was her heart fluttering?

"Cooper…"

"Hey", he took a seat beside her. "I saw you sitting over here all by your lonesome and I've been a good boy tonight, besides, I could use a break from the chaperoning duties so I decided to say hi."

"Hi", she nervously cleared her throat. "You um, you look nice."

Nice? He sure did. Nice and sexy in that Ralph Lauren tux.

"So do you", he smiled approvingly, giving her the brief once over. "I mean, you look more than nice. You look beautiful."

"Thanks", she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "So, uh, how…how's it going? The whole chaperoning thing."

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Keeping a close eye on the punch bowl when I really want to give Tim the go ahead to lace it, making sure the couples aren't dancing too close when I really couldn't care less and a bunch of other crap. Dan is way better at this than I am but I guess I can't complain. Besides, I promised my sister."

"Yeah, I guess high school dances can be sort of lame."

"I take it your night isn't going that well. This isn't the dream come true?" his eyes danced with mischief.

"More like a Tim Burton nightmare but anyway."

"It'll be okay. It's just one night out of your life. Your friends are all here and you do look really gorgeous."

Her heart skipped. His second compliment of the evening, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I probably won't be around much longer…"

"Why? The night could get better. You could actually have fun. Hell, go out and dance with your friends."

Brooke glanced over at the floor. The deejay was spinning a fast paced, popular hip hop tune and all her friends were in a circle in the middle of the floor dancing like their lives depended on it. More importantly, they all looked happy. Brooke was happy for them but her heart just wasn't in it, although there would have been a time, she would have had to been pried away from the center attraction.

"I'm okay. Just waiting on some more punch."

"Can I get you a glass?"

"No thanks", she said quickly.

Cooper nodded.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?"

He sounded serious. Too serious.

"Depends on the subject matter."

"It's about Rachel. I saw you sitting here with her a few minutes ago and…"

"Okay, that subject matter sucks. If you'll excuse me…"

He gently grabbed her arm.

"What you saw the other night is not what you thought you saw."

"Whatever. It's none of my business. If you like keeping company with the school's resident skank…"

"I like keeping company with you", he cut her off.

Brooke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Look, I don't have anything bad to say about Rachel. She's not a bad person. So she likes to flirt and she likes attention? Big deal. But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"I have to go to the bathroom", Brooke abruptly blurted out.

Cooper's eyes narrowed.

"Huh?"

"The bathroom. I, I have to go, like as in right now. You know, all that darn punch."

She stood so fast, she almost knocked over the table.

"Um, okay. If, if you have to go."

"I do."

"When you're done, can you come back? There is something I kind of have to say to you. I think we need to talk."

"Sure", Brooke spouted, hurrying off without looking back.

She barreled through the doors of the women's restroom and nearly collapsed against the mirror. Her face was flushed and her breath came in radical spurts as she desperately tried to keep the butterflies from churning inside her belly. It had been one hell of a night. First, the dance in itself had been stupid and she had regretted her decision to come from almost the moment she had arrived. Then she had felt like the odd man out with all her girlfriends nestled up to their boyfriends. Then Rachel's demonic presence had ruined everything. What was left? She had almost forgotten Cooper was even going to be there and he had scared her half to death. How dare he take that empty seat next to her, looking so fine and smelling so good? And he'd had the nerve to keep telling her how great she looked and he'd topped it off with the "we need to talk" shocker. Those four words were never good and never had been, when it had come to her parents, Lucas and everybody else in her life. What in the world did he possibly have to say? Curiosity was getting the best of her but sheer terror set in at the prospect of actually knowing. Brooke just closed her eyes and wished she had a pair of ruby red slippers. Maybe then she could click her heels together and in a matter of seconds she would be home alone, safe from the drama and angst filled trenches of high school.

"Brooke. Are you okay, sweetie?"

She turned to see Nathan's mother at the mirror powdering her nose.

"Mrs. Scott. Um, hi…"

"Nice night, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

Deb smiled fondly.

"Oh, I remember my high school formal senior year just like it was yesterday. I was so excited. My date's name was Allen Bell. Oh he was the cutest thing. Green eyes, wavy brown hair…football player. I couldn't wait for him to ask me and sure enough he did. It took me weeks to find the perfect dress and I finally bought it. I'll never forget, it was pink with the bouffant sleeves and the sash around the waist."

"Sounds…interesting", Brooke made a face.

"Oh honey, it was the eighties. It was hot. Anyway, it took me like five hours to get ready. You know, the big hair and the fake eyelashes and all that crap. So I come down the stairs of my parents' house feeling like a princess with my dream date looking like a prince and what do you think happens?"

Brooke shrugged.

"You took tons of pictures, drank spiked punch until you puked and made out in the backseat of his Chevette?" she took a guess.

Deb playfully rolled her eyes.

"No, silly. And it was a Monte Carlo, thank you very much. Anyway, we get ready to go and out of nowhere comes my idiot little brother with finger paint all over his grubby ten year old hands and he goes, 'Have a good time, Debbie and try not to get felt up.' And he totally ruins my beautiful sash. I mean it. Red, green and blue paw prints everywhere."

"You mean Cooper?"

"That would be the one and only, little shit", Deb grinned. "I could have killed him."

Brooke couldn't help but smile thinking of a miniature Coop.

"Did he get in trouble?"

"Unfortunately not. My parents wouldn't let me sell him. He claimed it was an accident but I think not. You know Coop. Those blue eyes could melt a glacier."

Brooke sighed. They sure could.

"Yeah…"

"My mom saved the day and we were able to cut the sash without ruining the whole dress and Allen and I went and had a lovely time. This sure brings back some wonderful memories."

"Simply magical", Brooke muttered sarcastically.

"You look upset, honey. Anything I can help with?"

"I…I don't know. Look, I'm fine."

"This is about a young man, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Listen to me. You're a strong girl and a beautiful one at that. Tonight can be a magical night, if you let it. Don't sit in a corner and waste it all away being insecure or angry or sad. It's not worth it and you'll only regret it later."

Brooke bit her lip.

"What do I do?"

"You hold your head high and you go have fun. And don't let a guy trouble you. If it's someone from the past, don't even let it bother you or bring you down. And if it's someone with a possible future, don't be afraid to feel again or be vulnerable. You control your destiny, Brooke. Don't let it control you."

Brooke looked in the mirror and nodded. Deb was absolutely right. Smiling and thanking the older woman, she sucked in a breath and walked out, preparing to face her fate, whatever it was. Confident smile on her face, she made her way to the dance floor just in time to see Cooper and Rachel together. She looked up and an oblivious Mouth was engrossed in conversation with Principal Turner as the King and Queen contestants lined up.

"Brooke", Rachel feigned surprise after catching the fuming brunette staring at them, arms defiantly crossed. "There you are. I was looking all over for you. I was beginning to think you had fallen in the toilet or something."

Brooke scowled.

"Hey, Brooke…" Cooper said, looking at her, desperately trying to break away from Rachel who wasn't letting go so easily.

"Isn't he the best dancing chaperone you've ever seen?" she teased. "Our little dance lessons really paid off."

Brooke couldn't believe.

"Yeah, I'm sure they did."

She turned on her heels to leave and heard him call after her but she didn't care. All she wanted was out but her fury presented with confusion and she became lost in a sea of her peers in a room she knew like the back of her hand. She failed to notice the music had stopped and she didn't realize she had made her way to the front directly in front of center stage. A huge spotlight shone on her along with the one on stage. With every eye on her, she had made it time just to hear Principal Turner's long awaited announcement.

"…And without further ado, the moment you have waited for, the Tree Hill High King and Queen, Mr. Lucas Scott and Miss Kelly Dillard!"

Brooke's mouth fell open. It was like a scene from "Carrie" and she didn't need a bucket of pig's blood for embarrassment. The scene was humiliating enough as the whole school was half staring at her and half staring at the giggly, kissy faced Ken and Barbie couple being crowned onstage. No one dared laugh or clap or even speak. With bated breath, they awaited Brooke's reaction and she gave them one she ran out the doors in tears.


	25. The Way You Look Tonight

Brooke took a deep breath as she took a good, sound look at the sad, young girl staring back at her through the mirror. It had been a little over an hour since she had fled the most disastrous school dance in the history of school dances. Angry and humiliated, she had fled the scene of the social crime in tears, not even caring how she looked that night. It probably would have been in her best interest to cause less of a scene and calmly walk out with her head held high but in the heat of the moment, emotions had gotten the best of her.

She couldn't help it. She was mad. Brooke was mad about everything. In fact, she was so mad, she didn't know where to start. Was it the fact that she had gone to that stupid thing in the first place when in fact, it was the last place on earth she wanted to be? Was it the fact she had been brave enough, or depending on one how viewed it, silly enough to go without a date? Or was it the fact Rachel, as usual, was there to ruin her good time? Maybe it was the grinch in her that secretly, jealously despised all the happy couples around her, including Nathan and Haley and Jake and Peyton? And what was the straw that finally broke the camel's back? Was it seeing Lucas and Kelly's crowning moment? Or was it seeing a smirking Rachel Getina cozied up in Cooper Lee's arms?

Brooke collapsed on her king sized bed in her lavender terry cloth robe after a much needed shower. Limp, wet, dark hair hung to her shoulders as she had furiously scrubbed away at the tear stained make up that had left an ugly trail across her beautiful face. She could only close her eyes and groan as she was alone with the fitful memories of an evening more catastrophic than she ever could have imagined in her wildest dreams.

Seconds later, she heard a noise. It was faint so she ignored it until she heard it again less than a minute later. Brooke carefully sat up and opened one eye. One more time. What the hell was it? It sounded like pebbles being thrown against her window. She stood and walked over to get a closer look but saw no one. On the way back to her bed, she heard it again. Brooke put her hands on her hips. Who could it be? Ever since she had ran out of the Formal, Peyton had been blowing up her cell phone with call after call. If her blonde best friend had come over to check on her, why didn't she just do so from the front door? Sighing, Brooke put her feet in her pair of favorite slippers and went outside to investigate further.

It was dark and there was a distinct chill in the air. Wrapping her arms around herself in a futile effort to fight against the nagging cold, she peeked around every nook and cranny as she walked around the back of her house. The only noise came from the soft pitter patter of her own feet over the grass. There was no one there, no one but her. Great, she thought! In addition to turning into a complete crying, mental basket case, she was now hearing things on top of that. So that was what it was like to lose your mind? Shaking her head, she turned to go back to the warmth and safety behind the red door. Instead she found herself walking smack dab into something that was large and soft…and something that smelled particularly good. Startled, Brooke let out the scream of her life.

"Shhh", he dragged her behind a bush, covering her mouth with a large hand. "Brooke, don't scream like that. Your neighbors will call the cops. Relax. It's just me. It's Cooper."

She closed her mouth long enough to break away and find herself staring into a pair of large and seemingly concerned blue eyes. Catching her breath, she hauled off and socked him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ass!" she muttered before storming back inside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that for?" he quickly tried to follow her.

"That was for sneaking up on me and scaring me half to death!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, okay? But at least you're just mad at me for that. I thought it was because you saw me dancing with Rachel."

Brooke's cheeks burned. She had almost forgotten about that dreadful sight. Eyes narrowing, she let him have another in the opposite arm.

"Ow! Dammitt, you hit like a dude! That kind of hurt!"

"Good", she folded her arms.

"Now what was that one for?"

"For getting your Saturday Night Fever on with Tree Hill's most popular garden tool."

She attempted to slam the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"Are your parents home?"

"They're never home", she spat.

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Man, I feel like I'm back in Junior High. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please, Brooke."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Because I want to see you. I want to talk to you. You had me pretty worried the way you just bailed out of that dance like that."

"Cooper…"

"And because I care", his voice softened.

Brooke swallowed hard as she felt her fingertips become weak. She said nothing as she simply opened the door a little wider and moved to allow him entry. Cooper silently followed her through the lavish first floor on up to the stairs that led to her princess like bedroom. Again, she closed the door behind them.

"Fine", she finally huffed. "You wanted to talk so talk."

"May I?" he motioned to sit on the bed and she nodded as they both did so. "I guess I just wanted to know what happened back there."

Brooke looked away.

"I, I don't know."

"Was it Lucas and Kelly?"

Brooke hugged a pillow to her chest.

"It's always Lucas and Kelly", she answered softly. "I don't know. I mean, I guess you'd think I'd be used to it by now. I get that they are a couple and everything but it just sucks when it gets thrown in my face like that. I kind of just happened upon the scene. Had I been more prepared for that moment, it would have been okay. But it's like I find myself front and center with a freaking spotlight on me staring up at them onstage with their sloppy kisses and sickening smiles. Then I felt like everybody was staring at me. I felt like a fool. Probably looked like one, too."

"You're not a fool", Cooper shook his head. "And no one thought you were. In fact, everybody was pretty concerned. I was and so were your friends. Even Lucas and Kelly looked a little bit worried."

Brooke tossed the pillow.

"Just super! Look, the last thing I need is Lucas and Kelly's pity, or anyone's for that matter, including most especially yours."

"It's not pity, Brooke. I don't feel sorry for you."

"Yeah? Then why the hell are you here?"

"Because…because I want to be", he nervously looked away.

"Why? What do you want from me?"

Cooper summoned the courage to look right at her.

"Remember back at the dance I said I had something I wanted to talk to you about?"

Brooke began to feel slightly lightheaded.

"Yeah…"

"Look, I know you got a little jealous about whole Rachel thing and…"

"Jealous?" Brooke scoffed. "Yeah right. Hell will freeze over the day I become jealous of her."

"So you weren't jealous? Not even a little? You didn't care seeing me with her like that?"

She chewed the inside of her lip until it bled.

"Why? Were you and Slut Face trying to make me jealous?"

"No. No, Brooke, of course not. It's not like that. I already told you. Yeah, Rachel flirts or whatever but it's just a game. It's just a part of her personality, her wanting to get to you, her actually being very insecure on the inside. But we were just dancing. We were just hanging out, I swear."

"And it's your thing to hang out with high school girls?"

Cooper took a deep breath.

"Pretty lame, huh? 29 and still trying to impress the Seniors."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Look, it's no secret I've been going through a lot of hard times lately. I joke about the big 3-0 but maybe it's really getting to me. I went though a really bad breakup. I left the racing thing behind. It's like I'm at a crossroads. That's confusing as hell, especially at my age, to not know what the hell you want out of life. It's scary, too. And I feel like I let my sister and my parents down somehow. They expect more out of me and I don't know what to do. I'm lonely, I'm vulnerable but I'm still a good person inside. That's what drew me to you, Brooke. It's like we're the same kind of people. From you I felt those same fears and dreams and insecurities. I felt like we could relate. That might seem kind of creepy that a 29 year old dude feels like he can only get understanding from a high school chick but that's the way it is."

"So…what, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I enjoy your company…a lot. And I guess I'm saying, I care about you…a lot."

"Cooper…"

"I've been through this over and over in my head. I still don't know what I'm saying exactly or what I want. I know you're 18 and not only do you have so much going for you, you've been through a lot yourself recently. Maybe it's a friendship thing, maybe it's a misery loves company thing, I don't know…you're a beautiful girl inside and out so yeah, there is an attraction", Cooper's voice began to trail off as he laughed in spite of himself. "Uh, this sounds really dumb right about now. Trust me, it sounded a whole hell of a lot cooler when I practiced it in front of my mirror."

Brooke couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You practiced?" she teased.

"Maybe. Look, I know I'm not making any sense now and you probably don't understand a word I'm saying and…"

"It makes sense", she stopped him. "It does. It makes a lot of sense and I get what you're saying because…I guess, well, I, I guess I feel it, too."

The words were so soft spoken, they were barely audible.

"Brooke…"

"I don't know if it's a crush or a really strong friendship only type bond. I don't know what it is but I feel it, too."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. But you're a good friend, Cooper and a good person. Whatever happens, I don't want to lose that. You've really been there for me when I needed you, when no one else understood."

"Tonight…I'm sorry it happened the way it did. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Me, too."

"I just wanted you to know how I feel and…and I'm sorry we never got that dance."

He gave her a smile as he stood to leave. Brooke watched him make it to the door before she stopped him.

"Hey, Coop!"

He turned and saw her at the CD player. Brooke turned it on radio mode and they both smile as a random song began to play.

"Frank Sinatra. Excellent choice. Didn't know you were a fan."

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes. "Don't ask how my radio got on the old people's station. Haley was probably in my room last week or something."

"Appropriate song, _The Way You Look Tonight_."

"Oh yeah. You mean tripping over my dress as I ran out of the gym in tears?" she half joked. "Or right now with my stringy hair and old fuzzy robe?"

Cooper shrugged.

"You were beautiful then and you're beautiful now."

"Cooper…"

"May I have this dance? Come on, you do owe me."

She couldn't help but smile.

"What the hell? Dance with an old guy to a song by an old guy."

"I'll show you old", he swooped her in his arms and dipped her low to the ground as she squealed with delight.

"I think my grandparents left some Geritol and BenGay from their last visit if you want to check the medicine cabinet."

He laughed along with her as he twirled her in his arms. And for a moment all the drama and the anger and heartbreak was forgotten. Whatever she felt for him, only Cooper Lee could show up in the middle of the night and make it all better. And she could sigh a little easier in his arms as they danced in the middle of her messy bedroom floor to an old Sinatra tune. She looked up at him and smiled before burying her face in the shoulder of his wrinkled suit as he sang softly and slightly off key in her ear.

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_


	26. A Storm Is Coming

It was a brisk night as Cooper shoved his hands deep inside his pockets. A nice, long walk from the upscale neighborhood to picturesque downtown Tree Hill was a pleasant and good form of exercise but not one the handsome 29 year old had planned out for his evening. Shaking his head as he thought about it, he made his way alongside the Market Street Docks…

_Cooper whistled as he made his way into the kitchen of Casa Scott, as always on the prowl for a snack. Grabbing a loaf of bread and some deli meat from the fridge, he licked his lips with a grin as his older sister walked in._

"_Well, well, if it isn't my gorgeous and wonderful favorite big sister?" he teased, planting a kiss on Deb's cheek._

"_I'm your only sister", she rolled her eyes._

"_I don't care if I had a hundred sisters…you'd still be my favorite."_

"_Save it, Cooper."_

"_Somebody's in a bad mood. Old Danny busting your chops again?"_

"_Actually, it's you."_

_Cooper made a face._

"_Uh oh. What did I do now?"_

"_We have to talk", she sighed._

"_About?"_

"_About some things that I have noticed as of late…disturbing things."_

"_You mean about Dan being a jackass?" Cooper joked. "You're just now realizing that?"_

"_That's not funny, Cooper. This is no time for jokes. I want to talk to you about Brooke Davis."_

_Cooper cleared his throat._

"_What about her?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe you should be telling me that. What's going on?"_

_He shrugged his broad shoulders._

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing?"_

"_We're friends."_

_Deb let out a sarcastic laugh._

"_Friends? Are you for real?"_

"_Yeah, I…"_

"_Oh please, Cooper."_

"_What?"_

"_Brooke is in high school. She may be pretty or mature or whatever but she is in the same grade as your teenage nephew. Do you know what that means?"_

"_No but I'm sure that you're more than willing to fill me in", he rolled his blue eyes._

"_It means she is still a child. Friends? Are you on drugs? Tell me, what the hell does a 29 year old man have in common with a high school senior?"_

"_It's not like that. Brooke is cool and you're right, sis…she really is mature for her age. But she's fun to hang around and she's funny and nice and thoughtful…"_

"_Oh God, are you even listening to yourself? Do you know how you sound right now?"_

"_Deb, listen…"_

"_No, you listen, little brother!"_

"_But Deb…"_

"_Are you sleeping with her?"_

"_No. No way. Not that it's any of your business but no I am not."_

"_As long as you're in my town, in my house, it is my business. Look, Cooper, you're my little brother, my only sibling and I love you dearly but all your life, you've been causing trouble. You swore to me this time was different."_

"_It is, but…"_

"_No buts. Do me a favor. If it's innocent, keep it that way. If nothing is going on, then fine but you've got to stop hanging around Brooke. It doesn't look nice."_

"_Deb…"_

"_And I don't want her visiting you at this house anymore. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Fine but you don't even understand what's going on."_

_Deb put up her hands and shook her head._

"_And trust me, I don't want to."_

"_Not that it's like that but even if it was, she is 18 years old."_

"_And you think that makes it better? Well, newsflash…it doesn't. Use your common sense on this one, Coop, I'm begging you."_

_He sighed, realizing it was a no win battle on his end._

"_Fine."_

"_Thank you. Hopefully, this is the last time we have to have this little conversation. Dan would have a seizure if he knew what was going on. Anyway, you can nix the sandwich. I'm about to start dinner."_

_Cooper looked around as he grabbed his jacket and brushed by his sister._

"_Thanks but no thanks", he mumbled on his way out the door. "Seems like I just lost my appetite."_

It was an awkward conversation to say the least with the potential to turn ugly but Cooper had defused the situation by agreeing to whatever Deb wanted and simply walking away. Talking to her would be like trying to explain his case to a brick wall. She'd never understand. He hardly could make sense of it himself. Sure she was just 18 and sure she was still in her last year of high school but amazingly, they did have a lot in common. Brooke was an incredible person on every level. After the formal, they had begun spending a lot of time together. Though nothing physical had transpired between them, they communicated intimately, the chemistry between them, undeniable. It was difficult to put into words even for the two involved but whatever it was, Cooper and Brooke both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Nice night for a walk."

Cooper looked up. He had just turned onto an alley that led him from the boardwalk to the streets of downtown. Deep in his own little world of thought, he had been oblivious to the people and surroundings before he found himself face to face with Rachel and her boyfriend, Mouth.

"Rachel…hey."

"Hey, yourself", she grinned, nodding over to her companion. "You remember Mouth."

Cooper extended his hand to the young man who reluctantly shook it.

"Yeah. Um, how's it going, dude?"

"Fine", Mouth curtly mumbled.

"Haven't seen you around much since the dance."

"Um, yeah", Cooper shrugged. "I've been around, just busy and stuff."

"I see."

"It's a nice night so I just felt like getting out and getting some fresh air, you know."

Rachel's smile turned in a smirk.

"I know. You must be waiting for Brooke."

"Let's go, babe", Mouth whistled in his girlfriend's ear.

"Brooke?" Cooper interrupted. "Why would you say that?"

"You two are Tree Hill's newest and hottest item."

Cooper rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Rachel, that's high school gossip."

"Well, that's what you get when you mess with high school girls", Mouth coolly said to no one in particular.

Cooper cleared his throat.

"Brooke and I are friends…"

"With benefits?" Rachel teased. "Aren't they all?"

"It's not like that."

"Then it's purely a coincidence that you're just strolling around town solo on a moonlit, romantic walk while she's waiting for you at the coffee house two blocks away?"

Cooper's eyes widened.

"Brooke is waiting for me?"

"Let's go, Rach", Mouth tugged at her arm.

"She sure is, like you didn't already know", the redhead ignored her boyfriend.

"I didn't."

"Whatever. Well, Mouth and I have to go. You better not keep her waiting a second longer. Brooke gets so bitchy when she's kept waiting. Well, actually she's a bitch all the time but whatever, right?"

"Rachel, now!" Mouth commanded in a more stern voice.

"Don't be a stranger, Coop."

"Yeah", he said uncomfortably. "Um, I guess I'll see you guys around. Good night, Rachel. Mouth."

Mouth nodded as they turned to leave.

"Hey, Coop", Rachel added, looking up at the sky. "Enjoy the walks while you can. Looks like it's gonna be unpredictable weather the rest of the week. I hear there's a storm coming in."

Cooper nodded.

"I know."

With that, she winked and she and Mouth were gone. Cooper just shook his head as he turned in the direction of the coffee house. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings for Brooke, even though he didn't know exactly what they were. It was complicated but she was a special girl and he cared for her deeply. Until they could sort out everything else, they would remain the best of friends, the only benefits being a solid and bonding vibe that they both felt. If things progressed into something more, eventually they would choose not to hide it but in the meantime it was unique and sacred and above all else, private. Their connection wasn't meant to be shared with the world and turned into annoying and spiteful in the petty dramatic world of teenage gossip.

Making his way to his destination, he saw her through the window. She looked absolutely beautiful as always, her aura so luminous that it was as if she was the flame and everyone else around was like moths drawn to her. She smiled and flipped her long, dark hair and he smiled as well.

"Flower?" a little old bag lady selling roses, offered Cooper.

He dug in his pocket for a few loose bills and gave them to her.

"Thanks", he nodded, entering the establishment with a single red rose in hand.

He walked inside, over to her table as his smile quickly faded. She was there, sitting a cross from another guy. Her legs were pointed towards him and their close and flirtingly playful body language suggested a relationship perhaps more than platonic. Cooper was stunned and speechless as Brooke looked up from her company and noticed him staring. Her eyes said a million words but her lips never moved. A waitress walked between them and smiled at Cooper.

"Can I get you a table, honey?"

"No, thanks", he found his voice. "I, I was just leaving."

The woman nodded.

"How sweet. You brought a rose. It's very pretty. Who is it for?"

Cooper swallowed hard as he looked right at Brooke and her eyes that had never left him.

"For you", he answered softly as he handed it to the stunned waitress before turning to leave."


	27. The Wind That Blew Them All Away

_**Tree Hill, North Carolina**_

_**Scott Residence**_

Feet propped up, unopened warming beer next to him on the nightstand, Cooper Lee sighed as he picked his aim and expertly pitched a dart half way across the room onto the board hanging up on the back of his bedroom door. Bullseye…again. Rolling his own eyes, he sat up with a sigh when he heard a knock. The last thing he wanted or needed was a visit from Dan or Deb.

"Come in", he grumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cooper gave a half smile.

"Hey, Nephew! Come on in."

Nathan smirked.

"Dude, you look way too happy to see me."

"It could have been worse, besides, I'm still in shock. You're like never here, not that I blame you anyway."

"I'm around", Nathan shrugged. "Not that you would notice. You look pissed off. What did Mom do now? Or was it Dad?"

Cooper sighed. His sister had been riding his ass ever since his arrival to Tree Hill and Dan was an ass no matter how one looked at that. But it was expected behavior and something Cooper could deal with. But he had other things on his mind.

"Nah, I'm not worried about your parents. It's something else, actually."

"What's up?" Nathan took a seat next to the bed.

Cooper looked around, uncomfortable. He didn't quite know where to start or how to put it. He loved his nephew and Nathan looked up to him. Would he even understand?

"It's complicated, you know, girl stuff. It's not important, though."

"Is this about Brooke?"

Cooper nearly toppled over the bed.

"Brooke? What? I mean, how…"

"You guys do have a thing going on, right?"

"Let me guess…is that the word going around school?"

"Sort of but even if I didn't hear that, I still would have thought something was happening."

Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys have been hanging out a whole lot lately. Then at the dance I saw you talking and I don't know, I guess it was just the way you two were looking at each other and stuff."

Cooper took a deep breath.

"Brooke and I are not a couple."

"Okay."

"Okay? Just okay? I mean, you're not mad? You're not disappointed in me?"

Nathan chuckled.

"Man, chill out. It's me you're talking to, not Mom or Dad. I mean, you're a grown ass man. It's your life, your business."

"We're friends. I mean, we're more than friends but less than a couple. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"We talk. We have fun. She's an awesome girl and I mean that. We can talk for hours and we just seem to get each other somehow. I really like her, Nate."

"You sleeping with her?"

"Of course not. It's not like that. I am physically attracted to her but it's so much more than trying to get in her pants. As much as I do want her, the thought never crossed my mind. She's more than that to me. And after what your brother did to her, no offense, Brooke's just really fragile right now. I care about her a lot."

"Damn. I don't think I've ever heard you talk about a girl like that."

"I don't ever think I have felt this way before."

"Then what's the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like her and obviously she's into you. What's holding you back from taking the next step?"

"Honestly? Fear."

"What are you scared of?"

"Everything. Of what it would mean for me to let my guard down and truly feel again. I'm scared if it would work and I'm scared if it won't. And what if Brooke really doesn't feel the same way. What if I'm just the nice old guy who says all the right things and because she's so vulnerable, she's kind of leaning towards that but deep down I'm more like a crutch?"

"What if, Coop? Yeah, all that could be true. It's a thousand 'what ifs'. But you'll never really know until you try."

"Easier said than done, Nephew", Cooper took a sip of his beer before making a face and spitting it out.

"I've been there. Look at me and Haley. Hell, I'm not proud of it now but I went after her at first for all the wrong reasons. Then it backfired on me, all of it. I fell in love. It was the best thing that could have happened to me because I needed something like that, somebody like her in my life but at the same time, it was the worst thing that could have happened. I was scared shitless in the beginning. I didn't know how to act, how to treat her. So many times I messed up and pushed her away. Haley was scared, too. She gave me a lot of chances but in the end, it just kind of felt right. Look at us now. I know Hales and me aren't you and Brooke but…"

"That's real sweet, Nathan and I am happy for you and Haley and she's a great girl but you two are both in high school."

"So?"

"And so is Brooke. You guys are young and you're about to enter this exciting new world and there's college and all. And what am I? About to hit 30 and I still haven't figured out who I am, what the hell I'm doing or what I want."

"Sounds like Brooke hasn't figured any of that out, either. Maybe you could do it together."

"But she just turned 18. She's still in high school. What am I gonna do, sign her report card and drop her off at cheerleading practice? Dude, I look like a perv. It just looks bad. What would everyone think?"

"Screw what everybody else thinks, especially my parents. This one is on you."

"The age thing does bother me, among other things. Like we were spending a lot of time together and we kind of had the talk about where things could go and just when I thought she was really feeling me, I, um, I saw her downtown on a date with another guy."

Nathan shrugged.

"Then I don't know what to tell you, Coop. Sorry. Look, I've got to go, but whatever it is, I hope you figure it out, the sooner the better. You're looking kind of sad in here holed up in your room playing darts by yourself drinking warm beer."

Cooper let out a little smile as the two bumped fists.

"Thanks for the advice. By the way, when did you get so damned smart?"

Nathan thought for a second and shrugged.

"I don't know. Must have something to do with my tutor. See you later", he put on his jacket.

"Where are you off to? I looked outside a few minutes ago and it looks like straight Doomsday out there. The weatherman is calling for one hell of a storm. You leave now and you're gonna be caught in some nasty weather."

"I'm going over to Haley's. Her parents are out of town and we'll be all alone. Being stuck in the rain for a few hours doesn't seem so bad to me."

Cooper nodded and smiled again before looking outside at a sky that was getting darker by the minute. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He had come to Tree Hill to get himself together and start over, now he had only created another mess. He could follow Nathan's advice but maybe it was better if he just followed his own. Maybe it would be better for everyone, most especially Brooke, if he just got the hell out of town…

_**McFadden Residence**_

"Please, please answer", he whispered to himself.

"Hey, this is Rachel and I can't come to my phone. Leave a message and if you're lucky, I'll get back to you."

Mouth sighed heavily at the tone of the beep.

"Hey, Rach, it's me…again. Um, I've called a few times and I even went out looking for you. I'm starting to get worried. It looks really ugly out there so wherever you are, I hope you get home soon. Please call me so I'll know you're safe. Love you. Bye."

He hung up and sat on his bed, smiling sadly and fondly as he stared over at the framed picture next to his bed. It had been taken at the North Carolina State Fair that year. There was a grinning Mouth, his arm draped around his beautiful girlfriend. Mouth put the picture to his chest. God, he loved her. Rachel Getina had been the best thing to happen to him…ever. Winning her love was a true testament to geeks and underdogs throughout the world.

It had been going well. They had even discussed attending college in mutual cities and the lovable nerd blushed every time he thought about Rachel's suggestion for them to move in together. Shacking up, living in sin. It did kind of have a ring to it, he thought with a smirk. It would be totally out of character for someone like Mouth McFadden but he didn't care. Caution be damned! He was in love and the only that mattered was being with Rachel.

But there were still the haters out there, still those who had doubt about Tree Hill's most unlikely duo. Sometimes Mouth had doubt himself, though he would never admit it out loud. He wished he could talk it over with Brooke. They used to be so close and could tell each other anything. She had always been there for comfort but in this situation, it was her with the most doubts. She had further increased his looming insecurities by bringing up Cooper Lee, a man who looked like he had fallen off the Beauty Tree and hit every single branch on the way down. He was the talk of the town and subject of much admiration with his Hollywood good looks, chiseled frame and dynamite charm and personality.

What girl wouldn't be attracted to that? Was his girl any different? Brooke hadn't seemed to think so and she didn't mind voicing her opinion. In doing so, a shadow of doubt had been cast in Mouth's mind. He had questioned Rachel nonchalantly about their relationship and she had dismissed it with a shrug and quick but innocent explanation. They had danced a few times. They were just casual acquaintances. Brooke was just jealous and trying to start something. Why would she want Cooper? He was old and besides, she loved her Mouth. He had nodded and accepted the answer. It was enough for him…or was it?

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the photograph of her face before glancing at the window. The wind picked up, howling as it's mighty force thrashed about. A storm brewed outside his window and inside his heart…

_**Davis Residence**_

Brooke paced aimlessly around her room, digging her bare, painted toes into the soft carpet. The TV hummed in the background and the latest edition of Cosmo lay on her bed. She was interested in neither. Her mind was elsewhere. A storm was coming. It had been the talk of the town. Tree Hill residents were advised to seek immediate shelter. High winds, flood producing rain with dangerous lightening. Brooke sighed as her regularly scheduled program was interrupted again with yet another message from the National Broadcast Center.

She remembered another huge storm over a year before. There had been no warnings, it had seemed to develop out of the blue. Before the coastal shore knew it, Mother Nature had released her wrath dumping them with bright flashes of lightening, loud claps of thunder and enough rain and wind to blow a house down. Karen had been stuck at the café and had reluctantly allowed her teenage son's girlfriend to stay over until the weather had passed. No hanging out in the bedroom, was her one rule. Ha! Brooke adored Karen but the woman was naïve. Hang out in the bedroom? Brooke had already been naked, placing butterfly kisses along Lucas' bare back before he could even hang up the phone with his mother. But it had been more than mind blowing sex that day. For Brooke it was all about the intimacy, the closeness. She shivered as he cuddled with her and in a world of teenage happily ever after, she thought it would be that way. Forever.

"_I hate you!"_

There was the familiar sound of breaking glass.

"_Oh, you're nothing but a drunk! Why don't you go somewhere and take a pill or something?"_

Brooke shrugged. When all else failed and nothing felt familiar, leave it to the classic arguments of her parents to change all that. It seems they had been fighting since the day she was born. Brooke wondered how they'd even had time to slow down and conceive her. But stranger things had happened, she supposed.

Then there was Cooper. She couldn't help but smile. Just the thought of those eyes made her feel giddy. But it was more than that, more than a crush. He was hot and she wouldn't mind jumping his bones but it was more than sexual as well. They had a connection and it was beautiful, amazing. They liked each other and there was potential for something more, something so much more.

"No!" Brooke surprised herself by screaming out loud.

She liked him but she couldn't, she just couldn't. Maybe it was fear of the unknown or fear of getting her heart broken again. Maybe it was the yearning to start life over at the end of high school with no ties or commitments holding her back. Maybe it was the age thing. Or maybe, just maybe, it was something else.

Brooke pulled out the old photo album, the one that had acquired a million and one dust bunnies from being shoved beneath the bowels of her bookshelf. She hadn't been able to bring herself to look at it for months but something nostalgic inside her brought her to slowly open the pages. Lucas giving her bunny ears on the bus on the way to a Bear Creek away game. She sitting in Lucas' lap at Jake's birthday party. Doing silly poses at a photo booth in the mall. Kissing on the beach.

Brooke sighed as she carefully and slowly turned each page before closing the book altogether and bringing it close to her heart. Cooper was on her mind and in her heart but so was Lucas still. And the poor schmuck she had flirted shamelessly with at the coffee house had been nothing more than a mere distraction. Trying to take it all in, a large, single tear slid down her cheek as at the same time, a large, single raindrop slid down her bedroom window…

_**Somewhere In Midtown Tree Hill**_

Rachel gave the steering wheel a white knuckled grip. Her heart pounded. For one who usually craved a walk on the wild side, the pretty red head had more than enough of her share of adrenaline for one day. Sure she had heard all those stupid reports on the television and the radio but she hadn't really listened. Tree Hill was always exaggerating one thing or another. A storm was coming, big fucking deal! She had no idea how true that would be.

The wind blew gusts so strong, it was as if nature was playing a game, tossing her SUV all over the road. The thunder blasted, causing her heart to drop each time. God, she hated thunderstorms. They scared her and it wasn't much that frightened Rachel Getina. But it wasn't getting better, only worse. She knew she'd have to pull over soon before something terrible happened. Picking up her cell phone, she cursed when there was no signal. She was a long way from Mouth's and an even longer way from home. Tears formed in her eyes as she wished for the comfort and gentle caresses of her loving boyfriend at that moment. Driving a little further, she turned her windshield wipers on full power. Please, God, she prayed but it was too late. There was a snapping sound and just like that, the right front wiper was gone. Screaming, Rachel veered off into the shoulder, blinded by overpowering rain as she screeched to a halt.

She was safe, at least for the moment, but it didn't feel like it. With zero visibility, it could have been a lot worse but she had been spared. She had been able to stop without hitting something or someone and she and her vehicle were both in one piece. But Rachel was still terrified. She couldn't sit there all alone for who knows how long. But where could she go? Then she saw it. Sighing with relief, she knew where she was. Biting her lip, she opened the door. The wind and rain was so strong it nearly blew her away several times but Rachel kept running. She ran with all her might against the fury of the storm. She ran across several streets until she found herself in that winding, paved driveway. Out of breath and shivering, she banged on the door…

_**Scott Residence**_

Cooper's nap was interrupted. What in the hell? It was the storm of the century, and he was home alone. Who on earth could be knocking at the door? Dragging out of bed, he yawned as he made his way to the front. Could Deb have lost her key? Then he smiled, imagining a wet and furious Dan on the other end. But he opened it and to his surprise, it was someone else.

"Rachel…"


	28. It'll All Be Over In The Morning

Cooper cursed as the steam from the mug of the hot coffee he had just prepared, burned his finger. Trudging through the house, he walked over to the living room, noticing the trail of wet clothes strewn about the floor. His face turned several shades of crimson when he had to step over a bra and pair of panties. After all, it was Rachel who he was dealing with. For a split second, he was actually afraid of how he would find her but his fears were quickly alleviated. It was actually a sad sight to behold. Before him was not the gorgeous cheerleader with the expert make up, flashy clothes, sharp tongue and overconfident quick wit. Cooper almost didn't recognize her. She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace wearing one of his tee shirts that seemed to swallow her tiny frame. Barefoot and knees hugged to her chest, she rocked back and forth with a blank look on her face and a profound sadness in her eyes. Damp hair clung to her and without all the expertly applied color to her face, she looked like a scared little girl.

"Here", he offered the cup that her shaking hands gratefully accepted.

"Thanks", she almost whispered.

Cooper nodded, unsure of what to say or do next. He took a seat on a chair nearby.

"You okay?" he finally asked after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"Yeah", she answered, not looking at him.

An unusually loud clap of thunder rolled causing them both to jump.

"It's nasty out there", Cooper strained to get another look at the sky through the curtains. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah…"

"You know, you still didn't tell me what happened out there. I don't see your car anywhere. What happened, Rachel?"

She took a sip of coffee and tried to get warm again.

"I guess I got caught in the middle of the storm. It was pretty awful. The wind was blowing my truck really bad and my windshield wiper broke. I, I had to pull over and that's when I saw the street sign. My phone didn't have any service but I knew I was around Nathan's neighborhood so I just went for it, praying he and Haley or his parents or someone would be home."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are…"

Rachel shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, just a little wet and cold."

"We can um, get those wet clothes of yours in the dryer. In the meantime, just stay next to that fire, keep warm and all."

"Okay", she said softly.

"The sky has been looking terrible for hours now and they've been giving warnings about taking cover since early this morning. Why were you even out in the first place, Rachel?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it wasn't a big deal. I thought they were just overreacting or being dramatic or whatever. I was bored and there were these new jeans I wanted at the mall so I went. When I got there, it didn't look too bad but by the time I came back out, it was horrible."

"Rachel…"

"I know. You think I'm just a dumb, shallow teenager, right?"

He sighed.

"I wasn't gonna say that."

"It's alright. Look, I know you really don't want me here and you must think I'm really stupid. So I'll just do us both a favor and get out of your hair."

"Rachel!"

It was too late. She had already stood to leave, bending forward to grab her soaked clothing.

"Can I just use the phone for a minute, please? I left mine back in my car."

"You don't have to do that. Look, it's only getting worse outside and how many streets away did you park? It really isn't safe or wise to be out in weather like this. Why don't you just sit here and try to ride out the storm?"

"I'm fine", she insisted, picking up the receiver.

Before Cooper could protest again, the thunder rolled once more, followed by three quick strips of lightening that seemed to come right through the house. Rachel screamed and Cooper jumped as the lights inside flickered several times before going out completely.

"Shit", Cooper muttered.

Rachel took a deep breath as she hung up the phone.

"The line is dead."

"Great", he said as he stared at the fire still blazing.

A reluctant Rachel reclaimed her seat on the floor.

"What do we do now?"

"Take this", Cooper tossed her a throw that had been placed on back of one of the couches. "It'll help you keep warm."

"You want to come over here? Eventually, you're gonna get cold, too if the power doesn't come back on soon."

"I'm good", Cooper shook his head.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna do anything. You can at least sit over here by the fire. I don't bite, Cooper."

Carefully thinking it over, he did scoot onto the floor closer to the fireplace, cautious not to get to close to Rachel and her blanket.

"Hopefully it won't be too much longer", he surmised.

"I was expecting Nathan and Haley to be here, I mean they're always together and mostly they hang out here and stuff", Rachel rocked back and forth.

"Nate was here earlier but Haley was home alone so he went to keep her company. Dan and Deb are both at work, I guess."

"Must be nice. I'm sure they'll find plenty to do in the storm. Sounds kind of romantic. No phones, no electricity, no distractions…"

"Does it always have to be about that?" Cooper asked. "Sex, I mean?"

Rachel looked right at him.

"That's not what I'm getting at. No, it doesn't always have to be about sex. Haley is a die hard virgin anyway, I doubt Nathan's getting a piece of that anytime soon."

"That's good. The longer they wait, the more special it will be when they finally do it. For now they don't have to focus on the physical stuff. Believe it or not, there are more important aspects to a relationship and God, I can't believe I'm actually saying that. I'm getting old."

She half smiled.

"I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong. I like sex. I really, really, really do. I love it in fact. But there is more, so much more than just the feeling. I mean, the gratification part, well, that's almost selfish. So many times it's just about bumping and grinding and getting off and yeah that's cool but it's so much more. There is nothing more special or more beautiful than to make love with someone you're really in love with. It took a while for me to learn that one but I did."

"You mean with Mouth?"

"Yeah…with Mouth. He was the first guy that was interested in me, really interested. Sure guys want to date me because I'm pretty or because I'm popular or because I'm a cheerleader or because I put out. But Mouth wasn't like that. He was interested in me as a person. My thoughts, my opinions, my feelings. That's what mattered to him. He liked me because I was smart and funny. And he saw through me, right through my exterior. He loves me and I'd never had that before."

The conversation, that side of her was rather intriguing.

"What do you mean?"

"When people look from the outside in and they see our crew at Tree Hill High and they see Mouth smack dab in the middle with me, it looks, well, it kind of looks odd. It's like he doesn't belong. Well, not so long ago, right before our family moved here, I was Mouth."

"I don't get it, Rachel."

"You see how tall I am? Well, imagine carrying 250 pounds plus on this frame."

"What?" he laughed. "Get out of here."

"I'm serious, Cooper. I was fat. I was unhealthy, I was out of shape, I was ugly. I was a walking social catastrophe. I was a huge nerd with my head always stuck in a book. I had no friends and people used to make fun of me constantly for any and everything you could ever dream of."

He could see the sorrow in her eyes as she recounted that obviously painful part of her past for him.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. That sucks. I guess it must have been real hard for you."

"It was. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Back in high school. I mean, look at you now, you're totally hot. But what about then? Were you ugly? Did you have a mouth full of metal? Were you fat? Unpopular? Were the girls repulsed by you? Did the guys make fun of you?"

Cooper gave a sheepish grin as he tucked his head.

"No. I, uh, didn't have braces or glasses. I've always been athletic and in shape. I dated a different girl every month and I was voted best looking and most popular…all four years."

"Figures. Then you have no idea what I'm talking about or where I'm coming from. You always lived the high school life that I'm living now. But at one time, I was the outsider, the underdog."

"Nothing wrong with that. In fact, I always root for the underdog."

"You don't understand. I couldn't live my life like that. People hating me, my parents being ashamed of me, me not even having enough self esteem to look people in the eye when I talked to them."

"So what did you do about it?"

"We found the best plastic surgeon that money can buy and I went under the knife for an extreme makeover."

"What did they fix?"

Rachel smirked.

"What didn't they fix? They fixed everything. New nose, new chin, new boobs, new teeth, new ass and they sucked about ten tons of fat off of me. Let's just say, I've come a long way, baby."

"You spent all that cash on a new body and yeah, some doc can transform your body into new and improved but what about you? What about the real you on the inside? How'd you get a new personality?"

She shrugged.

"Confidence came with the new body, sort of like a two for one special. All my life I had been unattractive. Because of that, I felt really bad about myself. But when I left that plastic surgeon's office and weeks later when those bandages came off, the first time I looked in the mirror, you know what I did?"

"What's that? Jumped for joy?"

Rachel shook her head again.

"Hell no. I threw up. I threw up, then I cried."

"Why?"

"Because I was staring in a mirror and for the first time in my life I didn't recognize the person looking back. That was the greatest feeling ever. It was a new me, it was a hot me. I look liked those girls I used to see on the covers of Playboy and Maxim. Hell, I looked better than those bitches. And it was like I became a new person from that moment on. I knew I was the shit so I started acting like it."

"But do you think you were a better person back then, before the surgery?"

"Probably. I'm sure I was a lot nicer."

"And you're glad you traded that? You'd rather be a bitch than a nice girl?"

Rachel laughed.

"Don't you judge me. All your life you've been the pretty boy, the rich boy. Are you willing to give up your money and looks for principle alone?"

"Look…"

"I didn't think so."

"So it was worth it? You're only 17 now and you said this happened a few years ago. Would you just suggest some expensive, dangerous, radical operation to every teen girl who feels self conscious about the way she looks?"

"Hey, to each his own. I never said I was a role model so don't try to turn me into one. If you see something you don't like and you want to fix it, go for it. That's my advice to anyone. Surgery worked for me but that doesn't mean it's for everyone. Sure there are risks and it cost a pretty penny but I don't have any horror stories or complaints. It's not an easy thing to go through and the recovery period hurt like hell but to answer your question, yes, it was totally worth it."

"As long as that was worth it to you. I guess you got to live the life you always dreamed."

"Sure. People went from ignoring me to lining up to be my friend. Then I got introduced to the wonderful world of boys and sex. I partied and got drunk. It was fun for a while, every now and then it still is."

"Let me guess…some good looking, popular guy was mean to you and Mouth stood up to him and saved the day and won your heart? Just like TV, right?"

Rachel's eyes turned cold.

"No, that's not how it happened. If you must know, I messed around with this jock at Pinkerton. Things started getting rough. He was into some really kinky shit, too freaky for me so I said no…but he wouldn't take no for an answer. The son of a bitch tried to rape me, Cooper!"

"Rachel…"

"Just leave me alone, alright? I don't want to talk about it."

She was obviously upset and with good reason. Cooper was left stunned.

"I, I had no idea, alright? Jesus, Rachel, I'm sorry."

Still looking away, she softened a little bit.

"It's okay. Whatever."

"No, it's not okay. Now I guess I see."

"What do you see, Cooper?"

"I don't know. I guess it's easy to look at someone and make assumptions. But everything happens for a reason. It's unfair to look at someone and say, 'oh they're a bitch or a slut or crazy'. Because even if they are those things, then they are those things for a reason. It's like every behavior is a reaction instead of an action. So because of all the bad things you went through in your past, that's why you might do some of the things you do today. Maybe that's why you're with Mouth."

"Mouth is a good guy. No, he's a great guy. He has the kindest, most compassionate, gentle soul I've ever met. And he's real. He'll do anything in the world for me. We're best friends. He's safe and he makes me feel safe. Mouth really loves me."

"But do you love him?"

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said", Cooper shrugged. "I'm not trying to be a dick about it. Mouth is an awesome kid. I've only been around the guy a few times and you can tell he's just a good person. All those nice things you just said about him are probably true. And I'm sure he is very in love with you. But you named off all his wonderful qualities and all the things he does for you. Then you said the key thing. You said he's safe and he makes you feel safe. In a world where you used to feel so alone and you had no one, not even your folks it sounds like. You may have gone through the surgery for yourself but you did it in a way to please other people, to look good to other people. More than doing it for yourself, it seems like a 'hey, take that, look at me now' sort of thing to all the people that dissed you before. All your life you were just looking to belong, to have people love you and accept you. There's nothing wrong with that. You just wanted to feel safe. Mouth gave you that. Rachel, he gives you that. So I'm asking is it love or is it a crutch?"

"Mouth loves me", she steadfastly defended in an irritated and offended tone.

"But do you love him?"

"Of course I love him."

"Are you in love with him?"

Tears stung Rachel's eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Huh? Why would you say those things? Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you, Rachel or make you mad even. Don't get upset."

He tried to reach for her arm but she quickly jerked away as tears flooded from her eyes.

"Don't patronize me, Cooper! And I don't need you judging me or trying to psychoanalyze me either! You think I don't know that I'm fucked up? I have tons of problems and issues and insecurities! I feel like I'm in a constant battle every day with myself and that sucks and I know it! I don't need you or anybody else rubbing it in!"

Her tirade ended in a sob filled collapse on the floor. Cooper couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He attempted several times to console her in his arms but each time she managed to angrily break away. Finally, she grew weary…weary of crying, weary of fighting back.

"It's okay", he whispered. "You're okay. I'm sorry."

He held her there in front of the roaring fire for a long time and it seemed like eternity that she sat there whimpering in his warm embrace. His arms were strong as steel but the hold itself was comforting and reassuring. Rachel felt safe again, a feeling she didn't get from too many people. Burying her face into his neck, she inhaled the manly sweet scent of his cologne.

"Cooper…"

He trembled when he felt her long nails scrape against the material of his shirt. Seconds later, her soft lips grazed across his skin.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" he pulled away.

"Make me feel safe, Cooper", she begged in a little girl's voice.

Her eyes beseeched him for help as her hands seductively began to grope him.

"We can't do this", he whispered. "Rachel, it isn't right. Stop. You're just feeling vulnerable right now but this isn't what you really want. It won't make things better."

"I want to forget. I just want to be held and touched and kissed. Right now I don't want to worry about the future or the past or about love and relationships and what path I must take in life. I just want to feel…and I know you want that, too."

Cooper closed his eyes. He knew it was wrong. He knew they couldn't.

"Rachel, don't do this."

"Don't do what?" she asked, slowly peeling the tee shirt off to reveal her svelte and sexy young, naked body. "Come on, Coop. You know you want me."

And he did. As much as he hated to admit it, he did.

"I can't", he closed his eyes.

She gave him a sly smile as to not be deterred. Rachel crawled over to him like a wild cat about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. And then she made her move, all over him with a barrage of kisses and touches. She pulled away long enough to look him dead in the eyes, all the while removing his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Yes, you can", she purred in his ear.

And as soon as he felt her wet, warm tongue snake in his mouth, he knew he could. Never mind the consequences surely to come. What mattered was only the moment, their moment. In the morning, it'd all be over.


	29. Like A Woman Possessed

From the parking lot to the entrance of Tree Hill High, students and teachers alike stopped and stared. It wasn't an unusual occurrence when Rachel Getina walked by. She seemed to always have an aura, an illuminocity about her but on the crisp morning, her confident walk and the smirk painted across her gorgeous face seemed to stand out that much more.

"Rachel! Hey, Rachel! Rach!"

He called out for her but she didn't seem to notice. He nearly tripped over himself in an effort to catch up to her. Finally, he did, wrapping an arm around her. She jumped and let out a gasp, quickly concealing her phone, bringing an abrupt end to the text message she had been in the midst of sending.

"Mouth...um, hey."

She looked surprised, although not pleasantly as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you this morning."

"Yeah..."

"I waited for you to pick me up."

It was normal routine for the young lovers to ride to school together in the mornings.

"Oh I had stuff to do and I was already running late. Sorry."

He shrugged with a smile.

"It's okay, it's just that you could have called."

"I forgot, okay? Look, I don't really feel like being nagged today."

Her voice rose a few octaves, as a few onlookers couldn't help but stare. The hurt was evident in the eyes of a red faced Mouth.

"Sorry. I, I wasn't trying to nag you."

"Whatever."

She turned to walk away but he reached for her arm.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you look upset, pissed even and I don't want you to feel that way. If something is bothering you, you know you can always talk to me."

She managed a small smile even though it was obvious she was becoming more annoyed and antsy by the moment.

"It's fine, Mouth. Really. I'm fine. It's just a bad day, that's all."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Maybe I can make it better. We could get together after school..."

But she was already walking away.

"We'll see", she called out, leaving him there.

There had been a few stares throughout their conversation but one person had watched from afar, arms folded with interest. As soon as Rachel was gone, she walked up to her friend.

"You okay?"

He turned, still bothered by the interaction or lack there of with his girlfriend.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Brooke. Yeah, um, I'm good. Everything, everything is just fine."

"Are you sure? Because it didn't look that way."

The brunette pursed her lips, staring daggers in Rachel's direction.

"I said it's fine. Look, don't start, okay?"

"Mouth..."

"I'm gonna be late for class", he mumbled as he headed for the entrance.

Brooke could only follow, stopping by the female locker room to drop off the gym bag that contained her cheering ensemble. To her surprise and utter disdain, Rachel was the first person she ran into. The red head was engrossed in her phone.

"Hope that message is an apology to your boyfriend", Brooke looked straight at her.

"And the morning just keeps getting better", Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fancy seeing you here, Thunder Thighs."

"I thought I smelled skank."

"Then you're just smelling yourself", Rachel tried to push past but Brooke wasn't budging.

"Not so fast. What happened out there with Mouth?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened, not that it's any of your business anyway. We were just talking."

"Well, it sounded like you were being the little cave bitch you are and it looked like poor Mouth was more than a little hurt. He is my friend and when you mess with my friends, it becomes my business."

"Lay off, Brooke."

"Is that a threat?"

Rachel folded her arms.

"You know, I just don't get you. I mean, what is your deal? Sure, you're a slut and you're psychotic and in your uniform your butt looks like two little hams fighting each other but I really don't get you sometimes. I thought we were cool. Why are you always riding my ass? In case you forgot, I have been there for you when you needed someone. Do the names Lucas and Kelly ring a bell?"

"Gee, Rach, was that before or after you tried to fuck him?"

"Water under the bridge, kiddo. You know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm not stupid, Brooke. This isn't about Mouth. It's about you and your jealousy."

"My what?" Brooke sarcastically laughed.

"You heard me. You know, you're a really sad person, Brooke. I saw through that the moment I met you. You want everyone to think you're the hot, popular cheerleader living the super life with everything under control but you're not. You're just a lonely, scared, insecure, pathetic person. It's sad really but I know what that's like. That's why I tried to be nice to you, that's why I threw you a bone, so to speak. I guess you could say we were friends or whatever but I always had my eyes on you. I knew we could never be real friends and I knew I couldn't trust you. So your parents suck and you're confused about life and Lucas dumped you. Get over it already but don't take it out on me!"

"Bitch, you have some nerve. Rachel, who the hell do you think you are? And you want to talk about true colors? I don't think that's a can of worms you really want to open up right now."

"Look, there are some things you just don't understand. I don't feel like discussing it with you and it's none of your business anyway, like I said. So why don't you just get a life and leave mine the hell alone."

"Rachel!" Brooke grabbed her arm when the red head again tried to walk away.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you again to get away from me."

"About Mouth…"

"Mouth and I are done", Rachel blurted out.

Brooke's eyes widened. She knew the vixen had been no good for her sweet and innocent friend all along and although she secretly wished for the ill fated relationship to sink faster than the Titanic, the unexpected news took her for a loop.

"Done? What…what are you talking about?"

Rachel sighed heavily.

"Things are getting too serious, too complicated and I need some space right now so we're going to take a break."

"Really?" Brooke anxiously folded her arms. "Is Mouth aware of this break?"

"No, but he will be."

"I don't believe you. You heartless slut! How could you do this?"

"It's for the best."

"Rachel!"

"Oh don't you act for me, pretending to be all upset. This is what you wanted all along, Brooke."

"Mouth loves you, why I don't know, but he is going to be heartbroken.

For a moment Rachel looked genuinely concerned as she kicked at the floor.

"He'll be okay. He'll get over it."

"Get over it! Get over it? Are you kidding me? How could you say that?"

"Like I said, it's very complicated but also personal. If you keep your big fat cake hole shut and let me explain this to him gently and let him down easily, it'll…"

"It'll what? Be okay?"

"Brooke…"

"No. Don't Brooke me. You know, you're even more evil than I thought. Either that or you're really that clueless. Newsflash, whore, but Mouth isn't just gonna get over this. You were his first love, his first everything. He won't just get over it like nothing happened. This is gonna break his heart. Don't you see that? And he's a good person and he's been damned good to you. How could you do this to him?"

"It's not easy and it's not like I planned it. Things happen, Brooke, you of all people should know that. Couples fall out of love and grow apart all the time and sometimes they unexpectedly meet other people and things happen and…"

"What a crock of shit! Dammitt, I should have known! You are such a little mattress back. This is about someone else. I knew it. I knew you were just using Mouth because he gave your ego a lot of attention when you needed it. I knew as soon as you found yourself someone cuter or cooler, he'd be out the door."

"It's not like that. It's about connections and emotions and…"

"Bullshit! Now, who's acting? Who is he, Rachel? A college guy? One of the bartenders downtown? Somebody you met at a club or online? I'm curious to hear all about the guy who is supposedly worth breaking the heart of someone you actually claim to love."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

"No. I won't tell you because you're just gonna run and tell Mouth. I don't want him to find out like that."

Brooke shook her head.

"No, I won't. I don't have the stomach to hurt him like that. That's your dirty work, Rachel. You're the one who has to be woman enough to look in his eyes and tell him the truth."

"It's Cooper."

Brooke stumbled forward, fearing she'd have to pick her jaw up off the floor. Surely she had heard wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Apparently not. I guess the lack of sleep at night is really starting to get to me because I swear I thought I just heard you say Cooper and the only Cooper that comes to mind is Nathan's uncle, Cooper Lee and we both know that can't be it."

Rachel swallowed hard and shot her foe a defiant look.

"What if it is?"

"You seriously need professional help."

"It's true. Look, I didn't want to tell you because Cooper and I like to keep our love life private but I also didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know how much you liked him and all."

Brooke's smirk quickly faded.

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull here but it isn't funny."

"This is no joke. Cooper is a special guy, a great guy. From the first time we met, there were sparks between us. We just never acted on it. I had loyalty to Mouth but I realized that Mouth is more of a little brother than a lover to me. I love him but I'm not in love with him."

"And a few nights doing the Cha Cha at the school gym helped you realize all that?"

"We really connect. Cooper and I get each other and what we have is magical, powerful."

"Even though I really can't stand your ass right about now, I would like to have some of whatever drugs you're on."

"It's not a delusion, it's real. The night of the storm last week? I spent it with Cooper."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Nathan's parents were working and Nathan was with Haley at her house. I got stranded near the Scott's and Cooper let me in. We talked and he took care of me. It was wonderful. And in the end, we made love."

"Whatever", Brooke rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. "Mouth is better off without you. I'll go comfort him later after I return from my date with Brad Pitt."

"Does this look like I'm lying?" Rachel asked, holding up her arm. "Do you need anymore proof, Brooke?"

Brooke felt her heart fall in the pit of her stomach.

…

"_Coop, what are you doing? Hurry up, I'm starving to death!" Brooke complained, stamping her boot clad foot._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses, I just had to get ready."_

"_Get ready? You're so metro, you're like worse than any girl I've met. You take longer getting ready than I do and that's bad, really bad."_

"_Hey, I am not metro but I just need one more thing."_

_She raised an eyebrow as he put it on his wrist._

"_Not metro, eh? The bracelet there could have fooled me."_

_She was referring to what he had put on. It wasn't expensive, just a piece of black material sewn together but he looked down at it, proud as a peacock._

"_This means a lot to me. Someone very special gave this to me."_

_His eyes softened as it was obvious to see how important the object was._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know…"_

"_It's cool. No harm, no foul, I just never leave home without it, or at least I try not to. Just please, whatever you do, don't call it a bracelet", he winked, grabbing his jacket and holding the door open for a giggling Brooke._

…

And there it was.

"Oh my God…"

"He gave this to me", Rachel stated. "It's true. It happened and there's nothing you can do about it so you may as well get over it."

Brooke felt a fury hastily building deep inside. It was more than hate, jealousy, anger or sadness, more than emotion. In fact, it was a combination of all of them. And before she knew it, she had hurled her tiny frame onto Rachel's. Punches, shoves, scratches, slaps and kicks, along with a lot of hair pulling rapidly ensued. Rachel never had a chance. She was on the floor in the fetal position desperately trying to ward off the can of whoop ass that had been unleashed.

"Oh my God", Haley's smile quickly faded as she rounded the corner sandwiched between her boyfriend and his brother. "Is that Brooke and Rachel?"

"Looks like Rachel's hair on the floor", Nathan chuckled. "Damn. Who knew Brooke had that in her?"

"You can't just let them fight."

"You mean let Brooke fight?"

"Nathan! Go break them up. You, too, Luke."

A stunned Lucas and nonchalant Nathan carefully inserted themselves between the two brawling beauties. When Lucas could, his arms wrapped around Brooke's middle as he subdued her swinging arms and pulled her away.

"You're okay", he whispered. "Just calm down."

How could she? Brooke Davis was enraged, like a woman possessed. She was angry about Mouth, angry about Cooper and angry about Rachel and looking up at her ex didn't help matters any.

"Get your damned hands off of me!" she elbowed him in the stomach as she stood to her feet to leave.

"Brooke!" Haley called out.

But Brooke would hear none of it as she fled on foot. No one could be trusted. What the hell had just happened? Only in Tree Hill and at that moment, all Brooke wanted was far away from Tree Hill and Lucas and Nathan and Haley and Mouth and Rachel and most especially Cooper Lee.


	30. Nice Guys

It was a game high school dreams were made of. Cove City had kept it close from tip off to the fourth quarter. The score was tied with just seconds left when the opposing shooting guard went for the basket. Almost flying into the air went Nathan Scott with a block to end all blocks. The pro Ravens crowd roared as the block led to a steal and right before the buzzer, number 3, Lucas Scott sank the shot that won the game. The bench and the stands went crazy. Dan and Deb Scott jumped up and down, hugging each other as the team hoisted the two Scott brothers in the air.

Jubilation ran rampant except for a few sour faces scattered about. It started in a corner in the bleachers. One man in particular, though proud of his nephew's talent and performance, stood with a forced smile on his face as he forced his hands to clap. He had a lot on his mind and sitting at the game was probably the last place in the world he needed to be.

A few feet away, was the announcer's deck. Two Tree Hill High seniors were the friendly faces and voices for the school's broadcast department, putting on air a daily show to keep the students informed and involved. And they were the animated, undisputed voices of Ravens' sports, their comical banter providing commentary for athletic events, never missing a home or away basketball game. The young man, who usually loved his job, had been rather somber and somewhat serious all night, a deviation from his normally cheerful and lively public demeanor. He too had things on his mind.

And they weren't the only ones. As the other cheerleaders screamed and jumped and down with excited glee, a pretty red head, bandage underneath her still swollen right eye stood on the sidelines. She ruffled her pom poms nervously as she anxiously looked around, eyeing the stands. On the opposite end of the line, a solemn brunette, fresh from a three day school suspension for fighting, had had enough. She rolled her eyes and slipped quietly through the crowd en route to the nearest exit.

"Nate! Hey, Nate!" Cooper called out to his nephew, fighting his way through the masses.

"Coop! What's up, man? I'm glad you made it."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world. You did good out there, man. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know you're probably gonna celebrate here and all but I think I'm just gonna take off, you know head back or whatever. So come see me when you get home. We'll have a beer."

"A what?" Deb cleared her throat, eyes narrowed, hands on her hips.

"I meant a Coke", Cooper grinned sheepishly, winking at Nathan.

"Sure thing, Coop", he said laughing and bumping fists with his uncle. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Hands in his pockets, Cooper walked out to the parking lot where his car was waiting for him. Sighing, he reached for his keys but stopped when he felt something tiny and warm brush up against him.

"Guess who?" she purred.

He closed his eyes.

"Rachel…" he turned around.

"Good guess", she grinned, inching further towards him. "Glad I caught you before you snuck off. You know, you're a hard man to keep up with sometimes."

"Yeah…"

"You know there's gonna be a hell of a party tonight."

"Yeah, I figured. It's cool, though. I don't feel much like partying. I was just gonna head home and chill there."

"Suit yourself", she shrugged. "I don't really feel like partying either. Want me to ride with you?"

"Rachel…"

"I don't mind taking separate cars. I could totally follow you."

He took a deep breath.

"I, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"But Cooper…"

"Rachel, we have to talk."

She smiled warmly up at him. Sure. Anything he wanted. Anything at all.

"About what? You know you can tell me anything."

"Rachel, about the other night, you know the night of the storm…"

She sighed dreamily, her body shivering in the chill of the night air as she relived every touch, every word, every sensation.

"I can't stop thinking about that night."

"Me either", he sighed.

"It was magical, like kismet or fate or whatever. Cooper, it was the most perfect night of my life. What about you? Do you feel the same way?"

He reluctantly stared down into the hopeful eyes of a love struck girl. And that's exactly what she was…a girl. It was wrong and he had known it all along, although for the moment, he had become lost and instead was caught up in the rapture. But the second the sex was over, reality had hit him. He was left feeling frustrated with himself and confused as to what would happen next.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Sorry?" she frowned. "Sorry about what?"

How was he supposed to just come out and tell her?

"I, I'm sorry about everything, okay? That night…Rachel, that night was a mistake and I think we both know that. It shouldn't have happened."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

She looked around, trying to conceal her hurt.

"I thought, I thought you liked me, Cooper."

"I do. Rachel, I do like you as a friend. I mean, you're a really nice girl and everything but…"

"But what? Listen, it'll be okay. I know you just came out of a really serious, really long relationship. So maybe you're a little scared to jump back into that. I feel the same way. So don't worry about it. I'm not trying to rush you or pressure you. I don't want to just ease back into another relationship myself. We can totally take it slow."

"Take it slow? What do you mean? Are you saying…wait a minute. Did you, did you break up with Mouth?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Getting there. I just don't want to hurt his feelings. These things take time."

"Oh my God…"

"It's okay."

"No. None of this is okay. Trust me, it is anything but okay."

"Why are you all spazzing out on me?"

"This is a mess. It wasn't supposed to be this way. You're getting into fights with Brooke, getting suspended from school and now you just want to end things all of a sudden with a really great guy who obviously loves you very much."

"Look, the suspension wasn't my fault. Brooke is a psycho and she jumped on me. Anyway, that's in the past and who cares about her anyway?"

Cooper bit his lip.

"Did you tell her, you know, about what happened between us?"

"She had to know the truth…"

He shook his head and stepped away.

"Rachel…"

"Brooke Davis obviously has issues way bigger than me. As far as Mouth? Yeah, that sucks. He is a super nice person and I really do care for him. But he's not the boyfriend type. He's more like a little brother. We're not compatible and the sooner he realizes it, the better. In time, he'll get over it and he'll move on and be happy with someone more his equal."

"Rach…"

"You know what? He'd be a good match with that Gigi chick. You know, the mousy little thing that calls the games with him? It's plain as day she really likes him anyway. They'd be cute together."

"Rachel…"

"Okay. Enough about Brooke and Mouth. I want to talk about us."

"Us? Rachel, there is no us. I'm sorry. I mean, have you not listened to a word I've said. We are not together and we can't be together. Sleeping with you was wrong. I took advantage of the situation."

"No, you didn't. I wanted it, Coop. We both wanted it."

"You're an attractive girl and the circumstances were crazy that night. Still it's no excuse. I'm the adult, Rachel and I should have known better. I should have stopped it. But I didn't and now everything is really screwed up. I feel like I may have led you on or whatever and now look at all the things in your life that are getting so messed up?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No. No, you don't mean that. My life is fine. It's great now. You didn't screw anything up."

"You might not think so now."

"It's okay. I don't care about any of that and you shouldn't either. Why does it even matter? We had a wonderful time that day and I'm not just talking about the sex, even though the sex was out of this world. But we connected. We really talked. We got to know each other and that was so special. Just think about how much more beautiful it could be. All we have to do is give it a chance…"

"We can't give it a chance", his voice rose more than he meant it to. "Jesus, Rachel! You are in high school still and I'm a grown man. Hell, I could get arrested. You're only 17 years old."

"Don't be silly. In North Carolina, I only have to be 16 for us to be together. So no worries, right? We didn't do anything wrong or illegal."

"Maybe not in the eyes of the state but when I think about what we did, what I did…it makes me sick. Look, any pain I may have caused you I'm sorry but I think it's best that we don't talk anymore. Please. Just…just stay away from me."

"You don't mean it", tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry…"

"What about Brooke?" she asked angrily.

"What about her? Yeah, I may have had feelings for her but the thing is, we never acted on those feelings. That's the difference. Anyway, everything is so crazy now, it's not like it matters anyway. Brooke probably hates me."

"Who cares?"

"I care. Now Rachel, please don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I don't want to be mean or rude about this. I'm not trying to treat you badly. You're a great girl but that's the thing…you're just a girl. And I'm sorry but you're not the girl for me. I hate how it came down to this. I guess I was naïve enough to think that you'd just let it go after that night. Then I thought you'd get the hint when I didn't return any of your calls and text messages. Sure we talked one time since then, long enough for you to tell me about the fight but this, whatever it is you want to be between us…it's no good. It'll never work."

"What do you expect me to do?" she asked tearfully.

Cooper shrugged. He had no clear answers for her.

"I don't know. I don't know what to tell you. You go on with your life. Enjoy life. Go back to how it was before you even met me."

"I can't do that", she shook her head.

"You don't have a choice", he turned to his car.

Rachel was desperate. Certain defeat was looming but she couldn't stand for it. She wouldn't. And when all else failed, she knew how to pull her ace card. Walking up to him, she let her hands slide under his jacket. His body trembled beneath her touch.

"What are you doing, Cooper?" she asked, rubbing him all over. "You can't walk away from this. You know you want me just as much as I want you."

"Rachel, stop it", he faced her.

She gave him a sultry smile as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. For a brief few fractions of a second, Cooper Lee lost himself again. But he quickly came back to his senses.

"Rachel!"

She looked at Cooper, thinking he had called her name but it didn't take long to figure out he hadn't. Instead she followed his stunned gazed to the direction behind them. There the boyfriend she had told everyone she was going to break up with, that is, everyone but him, stood in a state of disbelief.

"Mouth!" she looked shock. "What, what are you doing here?"

"It's true", he mumbled out lout to no one in particular.

"Man, this isn't what it looks like", Cooper tried to explain.

"Mouth…" Rachel started towards him.

"How…how long?" he managed to ask.

She felt just awful seeing the hurt in his eyes but not awful enough.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"Why?" he mouthed in a faint whisper.

She had no real answer, no tangible explanation.

"Mouth, you are a beautiful, beautiful person. You've been so sweet to me and you've always taken such good care of me. You're the best friend I've ever had and I never want to lose that but lately, I…I just don't feel for you the way a girl should feel about her boyfriend. And it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong, you were the nicest guy…"

"And what do they say?" a single tear slid down his cheek. "Nice guys finish last."

And that was the saying. Nice guys did finish last. Cooper could actually sympathize with Mouth on that one. After all, he had been a nice guy, too, once or at least he thought he was. At least he tried to be. But somewhere along the way, things had gone awry. Cooper had taken a wrong turn and suddenly found himself the proverbial heartbreaking bad guy in the midst of a teenage love triangle. And Brooke, the one human being he had connected with, the only one who seemed to understand him, the one he had been so careful not to act upon his feelings with for fear that everything would be ruined, had managed to accomplish the one feat he was most afraid of…indeed he had ruined everything. So much for being a nice guy.


	31. In Need Of A Miracle

Brooke lay flat on her back sideways across her bed as she stared aimlessly up at the ceiling. The room was eerily quiet, sans the usual hum of the television, stereo or both. But Brooke was lost in her blankness, oddly content to be alone with the many thoughts swirling inside her head. If there was tranquility within the four walls, outside was the polar opposite. Haley James was out of breath! She hadn't run that fast in a long time, in fact…she had never run that fast in her life. Breathing out of control, she banged on the front door over and over again, calling out her friend's name. Inside, Brooke raised her head at the first sign of commotion before plopping back down again with a sigh.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Haley announced as she tried the doorknob with success. "I'm here! In the house! Coming upstairs!"

Brooke just rolled her eyes and a few seconds later, there was another knock, this time on her bedroom door.

"Come in", Brooke said sweetly.

A disheveled Haley opened up and plopped down in a nearby chair.

"You're here."

"Very good. No wonder you're the school's number one tutor."

"That's not what I meant", Haley tried to get control of her breathing. "I've been outside knocking and yelling for like the last five minutes. Your neighbors must think I'm crazy. Why didn't you answer?"

"I don't know", Brooke shrugged.

"I felt kind of bad just letting myself in. I mean, what if your parents were home?"

"They're not, thank God, and who cares anyway? This is Tree Hill. Nobody ever locks their doors around here."

Haley nodded as she took off her coat.

"You have a point there."

"So what's up?" Brooke raised herself to a sitting position on the bed. "What's so important?"

"Important?" Haley frowned, forgetting for a minute before it all came rushing back to her. "Oh yeah! The news!"

"What news?"

There was always groundbreaking drama in Tree Hill, every fifteen minutes it seemed. Brooke had heard it all and for the time being she was not interested in hearing it again.

"Have you been living under a rock or something? Rachel and Mouth broke up!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow as her heart curiously skipped a beat. The news was inevitable. That evil little witch had already warned her and so it was.

"So Rachel finally dumped him, huh? Can't say I'm surprised and you shouldn't be either. Hell, it's Rachel we're talking about here. I feel bad for the poor guy because I know his heart is broken but trust me, in the end he'll be much better off."

"It's all over school and you know I'm never one to gossip but this…oh my God! It's not so much that they broke up, it's the reason why they broke up…and how poor Mouth found out."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard?"

Brooke bit her lip in frustration.

"Of course, I haven't heard, Haley! Geez! Throw me a bone here, please."

"Sorry. It seems like Rachel had been cheating on Mouth."

Brooke tightened her posture. Like she had said before, considering who they were talking about, could anyone be genuinely shocked?

"With who?" she asked coolly.

Haley dramatically threw her hands up.

"You will never guess in a million years. This is so crazy, you're gonna die!"

"Haley!"

"Okay, okay. It was Cooper."

"Cooper?"

Brooke actually felt her heart stop. So it was true…or was it?

"Hell yeah! Cooper. Cooper as in Cooper Lee, you know, Nathan's 30 year old uncle."

"He's 29", Brooke managed to mouth.

"Whatever. He's definitely not 17 or 18 and that's the point."

"Oh my God…"

"Oh my God is right."

"How do you know, you know, that it's true or whatever? Because Rachel is a bitch, a lying bitch at that. She'd say anything. You can't trust a word that comes out of her mouth."

"Because Mouth caught them!"

Brooke gasped and before she knew it, she was off the bed, a stunned heap on the floor as Haley tried to help pull her to her feet.

"What?"

"Are you okay, Brooke?"

"I'm fine but what the hell are you talking about? Mouth caught Rachel and Cooper doing what?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"After the game the other night. Rachel and Cooper were in the parking lot together. I guess they were doing a lot more than talking. Anyway, Mouth apparently saw and heard enough to know some kind of hanky panky was going on. So he confronted them right there and Rachel broke things off. Apparently she is in love with Cooper or something."

Brooke stood to her feet, kicking the pillows around as she paced.

"So it's true?"

"Oh yeah", Haley nodded. "I was there when Nathan asked Coop about it."

"So he admitted it? Rachel was telling the truth…they're a couple now."

"Not exactly", Haley furrowed her brow. "Cooper admitted sleeping with Rachel. It was a one time deal and he really regrets it. He's ashamed that he made a mistake. But they are anything but a couple…only Rachel can't quite seem to comprehend that one little detail."

Brooke walked over to the window, sighing as she stared out of it.

"I can't believe it", she said quietly.

"You, me and everybody else. But it's the talk of the school and pretty soon it'll be the talk of the town. I mean, Cooper and Rachel? That is crazy. Coop is an awesome guy and everybody at one time or another makes bad judgment calls but this? Whoo! The proverbial poop is definitely gonna hit the fan with this one. Can you imagine when Dan and Deb find out?"

Brooke closed her eyes. The situation was bad for so many reasons.

"How is he?" Brooke questioned softly.

"Not good. Holed up in his room, embarrassed as hell, among other things."

"Dammitt…Cooper…"

"I know. It's so unexpected. I feel bad for Mouth, I really thought he and Rachel were the real deal. I guess he thought it too, poor fella. Then the whole sordid love triangle thing. But I guess the biggest issue is the whole age thing. I mean, what the hell was Rachel thinking?"

"I don't know. I guess it's not hard. Someone comes into your life with all the right moves…always knows when to say the right thing. There's a comfort thing and a trust thing. It's like someone understands you and you find yourself becoming emotionally attached. Couple that with he isn't exactly hard to look at and voila…shit happens."

"I guess but that's still dangerous territory. Cooper is a good guy. How could he let this happen?"

Brooke wanted to scream and cry. How _could _he let this happen? How could he do that to himself? To her?

"Sometimes people disappoint you, Haley. I don't know. We put people on this pedestal because we think so much of them and we care so much and that makes us expect a lot. Who knows? Maybe we're even to blame for expecting so much. But people fall short sometimes and that's human nature. It doesn't make it hurt any less, that's just the way it is."

Her voice grew softer with each word as it eventually trailed off.

"Sort of like with Lucas?" Haley posed, reflecting on her own experiences with someone who had disappointed her.

Brooke nodded, looking away and fighting back tears.

"Sort of."

"Well, I've got to go. I've got a babysitting gig that starts in less than 20 minutes with the Martin's down the street."

"The Martin's? Those kids are monsters."

"I know. They usually make me cry but whatever. 30 bucks is 30 bucks. You were in the neighborhood and I hadn't seen you since all this happened. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Um, thanks", Brooke cleared her throat.

Haley smiled as she made her way to the exit.

"Hey, Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Cooper's really in a bad way. I don't know. You guys were friends at one time, I guess you still are. Maybe you could talk to him."

"I don't know. That probably isn't a good idea."

Haley stopped and shrugged.

"Maybe not. I just wanted to help him."

Brooke gave her a knowing nod. Help was needed and maybe it would come but not from her. That was bigger than Brooke Davis. In fact, she needed some help herself. They all could have used a miracle. Looking up towards the heavens, she did something she often did not do unless it had something to do with getting a new pair of shoes or a passing Calculus grade. Brooke Davis mouthed a simple prayer.

"_God help us. Help us all…"_


	32. Nothing But A Number

Rachel Getina was used to being the center of attention. In fact, she kind of liked it. It boosted her confidence as onlookers stared, seemingly infatuated with her. But a change had come about. It was everywhere, from the time she stepped out of her house until the moment she returned. It was as if the eyes of the world were upon her, or at least all the eyes in Tree Hill.

It had started in school. Rachel wasn't stupid. She felt their stares. She heard their loud whispers. Normally, she would simply toss her hair back and smirk, continuing about her business but it was all so different now. Everything had changed that night she had broken up with Mouth, the night he had found out about her and Cooper.

Pulling her bag closer to her side, the normal confidence that always reverberated from the pretty cheerleader was strangely missing. The sea of people in the halls seemed to part for her as if her name was Moses. They stared a hole in her. They talked without even bothering to whisper. And she swore she even heard a few of them laughing. But they weren't laughing with her, they were laughing at her. It unnerved Rachel. It brought her back to the tragic time she referred to as her "fat girl days".

By fourth period, she had had enough. Screw them all anyway. It was just high school. Going to her car, she cranked the engine, saying to hell with Tree Hill High for the rest of the day. Those people were so immature anyway. They didn't know anything. They were beneath her. They didn't matter. So Rachel drove straight to the one person that did.

Putting on a fresh coat of lipstick and making sure her ample and perky teenage bosom were seductively pressed against that barely there second button on her shirt, Rachel bounced out of the car and knocked on the Scott's door. The house was quiet as Nathan was at school and Dan and Deb were at work but Cooper should have been there. The vehicle he was driving was not there and there was no answer from inside as she continued to knock and ring the bell. Sighing, she finally left, disappointed but not defeated.

She drove around aimlessly for a while. Skipping school was supposed to be fun or at least a lot better than what she was doing. But it wasn't. She remembered last time that had happened. It had been a fire drill that had ended up taking too long. So the gang had decided to blow off the rest of the school day. They had even been able to convince Haley to come along. It had been fun. They had gone over to the Scott's beach house and partied. She had been among friends then. She had also been with Mouth.

Rachel closed her eyes. Mouth, poor Mouth. She did feel awful hurting him that way. She hadn't been prepared for that look on his face. It was indescribable but it was clear to see he was in pain and it was all her fault. But it was for the best. She was doing him a favor. They weren't meant to be. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him. Her heart belonged to Cooper Lee and the sooner Mouth realized that, the better off they all would be.

Cooper, she thought, taking a deep breath. That was another story in itself. But she couldn't help but smile or feel tingly all over whenever she thought of him. That's what love did to you. Mouth had never made her feel that way. He was a good person but he was still a boy and Cooper was a man. Men could do things that boys simply couldn't.

She shivered just thinking about him. His touches, his kisses, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her. How could any woman resist his charms? And she had been no exception. He had felt it too and she knew that. Try as he may, he wouldn't be able to keep denying it much longer. What they had was real, it was beautiful. Cooper wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He was just scared for the time being. But everything was going to be okay. Mouth was out of the picture, which was the first step to making their new "relationship" public. Everything else would fall into place. She just needed to see Cooper and tell him that. Once she explained everything, once she held him in her arms again, everything would be okay.

Driving near the outskirts of downtown, Rachel passed by the empty parking lot of Tric. It was the nightclub, Deb Scott co owned, a happening spot with several nights dedicated to serving and entertaining Tree Hill's underage population. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it, the SUV from Dan Scott Motors that Cooper had been using as a loaner. Not even caring that she had already almost passed the entrance, and not caring about the grandpa in the Lincoln behind her that was trailing a little too closely, Rachel whipped into the lot sans turn signal as she roared to a stop beside her love. Her whole body on fire with anticipation and excitement, she hurriedly stepped out and ran to the side door, taking the liberty to let herself in.

"Cooper!" she called out to the empty space that served as a dance floor at night. "Coop! Where are you? It's me, baby! It's Rach!"

She walked around to the front of the bar area, gasping when a blonde head popped up from the other side. It was Deb, her hands full with a cart of fruit juices.

"We're closed", she simply stated the obvious as she went back to her duties.

Rachel gave her best smile.

"I know. I was dropping by to visit. I, I'm looking for Cooper. Is he around?"

"No."

Rachel bit her lip. Each response was growing shorter by the answer. The red head couldn't help but detect some animosity.

"Oh. I, um, I thought…isn't that his truck outside?"

"The one that my husband loaned him, yes."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong", Deb gave her a cool look, the first time the two women made eye contact.

"I, um, I really need to talk to Cooper. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

Rachel waited for the rest of the reply that never came.

"Where, where is he?"

"Rachel, is it? Are you aware that Cooper will be 30 years old in a matter of months?" Deb folded her arms.

"Yeah…"

"And you're 17?"

"18 almost."

Deb nodded.

"I see. Well, Cooper is not here and where he is, I am not at liberty to say. As for you, I would appreciate if you do not visit my house anymore. As for Tric…you know the hours of operation on Teen Night."

"Mrs. Scott, is there a problem?"

Deb laughed in spite of the situation.

"Oh you bet there is a problem but the sad thing is, I don't even think you know it."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh save the act. I know what happened between you and my brother."

Rachel smiled.

"You mean the fact that we're together now?"

"Rachel, you and Cooper are not together."

"Look, Mrs. Scott, I'm sorry that you're upset. Everybody wants to make a big deal about the age thing but who cares? It's only like 12 years. When he's 90 and I'm 78, what's it gonna matter?"

"It matters a whole lot now. You are in high school, Rachel. You're still a minor and Cooper is 29. I'd say that matters a whole hell of a lot."

"We didn't do anything wrong. It's not like it's even illegal. The law for this state says I only have to be 16 and…"

"And that makes it better? That's supposed to make it okay? Please, Rachel."

"We're together and we're gonna be, whether you like it or not so you may as well get used to it. Besides, it's none of your business anyway. Quit trying to run Cooper's life."

"Are you serious right now?" Deb put her hands on her hips. "Where on earth are your manners, young lady? I am an adult and I would appreciate some respect from you. How dare you march into my place of business with an attitude? You know, at first I was being a little short with you but the truth of the matter is, I'm not angry at you, Rachel. In fact, I feel sorry for you. I hate to burst your teenage dream fantasy world bubble but the reality is, you and Cooper are not together and never will be. And the fact that you feel you can just waltz into my home and disrespect it does make it my business. As far as Cooper? Someone apparently needs to run his life because obviously he's doing a piss poor job of it."

"Whatever. Just tell Coop I stopped by", Rachel turned to leave.

"It won't matter."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you get it? He won't see you, he doesn't return your calls…"

"Cooper is a very private person but nobody knows what goes on in our relationship."

"Rachel…"

"He made love to me. Did you know that? Right in your living room, Mrs. Scott."

Deb frowned.

"Unfortunately, I am aware of that…myself and the whole town, in fact."

"He knew how old I was at the time and he didn't care. Age is just a number. We connected. We get each other. What we have is special. I know how Cooper feels about me. Sure he's scared of another relationship and I'm sure all that gossip about stuff is starting to get to him but I don't doubt what we have. I was there. It's real."

"It was a moment, Rachel. I'm sorry. It was nothing more than a fleeting moment. Cooper says he made a huge mistake and he's sorry. Don't you understand? There is no relationship and there never will be. It was one night that he severely regrets. Now he is way old enough to know better so I mostly blame him but you need to grow up and accept some responsibility as well. Walk away, Rachel. Don't make this any worse than it already is."

"You don't know."

"No, you don't know. Everybody else does. You don't see them talking about you and pointing at you?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Who cares? They don't know. They're just jealous anyway."

"It's not jealousy. And you should care. It's about your reputation and that's a very precious thing."

Rachel just nodded. She didn't need a lecture and she had had enough. Deb was wrong. Everybody was wrong. They were all just trying to come between her and Cooper, ruin their happiness and Rachel wasn't going to allow that. She regained her composure and turned to leave.

"Just tell Cooper to call me."


	33. Ray Of Light

Brooke blew out the deep breath she had been holding in for miles. The weather in Tree Hill was brisk, bordering on unforgiving, still she kept the pace. With gloved but cold hands nestled deep in the pockets of her brand new designer suede jacket, she trudged on, the heels of her boots clicking loudly against the pavement. If a few years before someone had suggested Brooke Davis actually take a walk, she would have died laughing in their face. How stupid was that? Why walk when you could tool around town in your brand new convertible? But that had been a different time and a different Brooke.

It was funny how time changed life and life changed everything. It was quiet outside with the sky above a tranquil blue color. It was easy to simply enjoy the peace around her, even if there was little peace in her heart. But a nice, long walk becoming one with nature always seemed to do the trick. Lucas had taught her that when they first started dating. She'd roll her eyes and complain but secretly she loved their hand in hand strolls. It was both romantic and serene, the very calm her soul longed for.

And so many months later, without Lucas by her side, Brooke found herself on yet another soul searching walk. She was alone but consumed by thought. Through the crazy events of the last few weeks, there was one person she needed to talk to, someone who had decided to lie low in the midst of the drama. But she knew where to find him, she knew the one place he would be. It seemed to be the one place in Tree Hill everybody went to when in need of answers and a little hope.

Hearing the soft, wet grass make a squishing sound under her shoes, she rounded the corner that led to the River Court. There were no sounds of laughter or cheers or balls being bounced on the asphalt. It was quiet as the benches overlooked the river that separated the basketball court from the city. Perhaps Brooke had traveled there as well searching for answers and hope. That would be determined but she did find what else she was looking for or rather whom.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked softly.

He lowered his head before turning to her.

"Free country", he mumbled.

She took that as the closest thing to an invitation she was going to get as Brooke took a seat beside her friend.

"I've been looking for you."

"I've been around."

"You're sort of hard to find."

"Maybe that's because I didn't want to be found."

His words were short and they stung a little bit but she tried to look past it. It wasn't really him. He didn't mean it. He was just going through a lot.

"I um…I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you, I wanted to talk but uh, maybe, maybe it's not a good time. I don't want to bother you…"

She stood to leave but he stopped her.

"Brooke, wait…"

Their eyes met and for the first time she saw just how red and puffy his were. It was more than obvious he had been crying and that fact broke her heart.

"Mouth…"

"I didn't mean to snap at you", he apologized.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I was just worried. I mean, are you okay?" she asked, as his heartbroken gaze met hers and instantly she felt like the world's biggest ass for asking. "Of course you're not okay. Pretty dumb question, huh? I guess that's why you haven't been at school."

Mouth shrugged.

"I can't go to school", he sighed. "It's too hard. Everything reminds me of her, of us. I know if I want to graduate with you guys in June eventually I'm gonna have to get off my butt and go back but then I think how humiliating it's gonna be. Everybody knows, Brooke. They'll be watching and talking."

"I wish I could say that's not gonna happen but we both know it will. That's high school and unfortunately that's the way it is."

"It's dumb", he muttered, shaking his head.

"It's not dumb. You know, when Lucas and I broke up, I know how hard it was. It may seem silly or whatever but I'd actually dread cheering at games because that was our time. I know my job was basically to root for the whole team but most of it was for Broody. And no matter what, he'd always look up at me and smile…it was nice."

"Yeah."

"We were always together. We were like the world's worst study partners because all we would do was make out. We'd watch movies and listen to music and use our fake IDs to get into bars…it was a wild time but it was fun. I really miss that. It took a while to admit it, even to myself but I guess the truth does hurt. That's why I feel so bad for you. I've been where you are, Mouth and I know it sucks. I know how much it hurts."

"Does it ever get better?" his feet kicked at the dirt.

"Believe it or not, yeah, even though it might not feel like it right now."

Mouth shook his head.

"I just don't get it…"

"Don't get what?"

"How easy it is to actually love and hate someone at the same time."

Brooke closed her eyes. She knew exactly where he was coming from. Boy, did she ever.

"Love and hate are probably the two most powerful human emotions. There really is a thin line there."

"I can't stop thinking about her. I know it's over between Rachel and me. I know I have to move on but how? She, she was my whole world. She was my everything so how am I supposed to make that nothing at all now?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you. There are no easy answers, you just do."

"It's so mixed up. I try not to think about it but I can't help but replay all the good times over and over in my head. I know it's self torture but I can't help it. And I think about where it went wrong or if she even loved me at all."

"Mouth…"

"Why did you come here, Brooke?" he asked her.

"I had to see you. I wanted to talk."

"I'm sure you just came to say, 'I told you so'."

"No. Mouth, I would never…"

"It's okay if you did. Can't say I blame you. I deserve it even."

"No, you don't. Nobody does."

He laughed a bitter heartfelt laugh.

"I was a fool, Brooke. I was a real fool. All I've ever been was the dorky kid with the goofy coke bottle glasses who got good grades. The only time I ever belonged was right here at this court and I'm not talking about now. Not this cool hangout spot where all the jocks come and party. I'm talking about the run down court on the other side of the tracks where Lucas and Skills and Fergie and Junk used to ball while me and Jimmy called the plays on my cheap tape recorder. Those were the days. That's when I was a part of something real."

"You're part of something now. Mouth, you have lots of friends."

"Do I? I mean, am I the cool kid because I have my own official media broadcast for the Ravens? Am I cool because I eat lunch with you and Nathan and Peyton and Jake? Or was I cool because I had the prettiest girl in the school on my arm?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and cringed.

"Prettiest girl in school? I mean, you almost had me there, Mighty Mouth. You might want to go home and fish for the goofy coke bottle glasses."

"Brooke, can I just have my moment here?" he threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry."

"What I was trying to say is, it's all a lie."

"What is?"

"All of it. I'm still that kid, Brooke. And I was an idiot to go out of my league and think that someone like Rachel could ever love someone like me."

"You know what? You're right", Brooke thought for a minute. "You're absolutely right to think someone like Rachel could love someone like you. Someone inconsiderate, heartless and superficial could love someone so kind and gentle and wonderful. But you're not the one that lost out and I'm not just saying that because I can't stand the ho. You are a beautiful person, Marvin McFadden, inside and out. A lot of people see that, a lot of people believe that but it won't matter unless you do. Her whole life Rachel has been on the quest for something more. No amount of money or surgery or one night stands will ever cure that. The sad thing is, she doesn't even realize it. You were the best thing that ever happened to her and one day she'll regret the way she treated you."

"It hurts so bad", he began to lose his waging battle with tears.

"This sounds so lame right now but it is supposed to hurt."

"I was a real asshole…"

"No, you weren't. You treated Rachel like gold."

"I mean to you."

"What?"

"You're a good friend, Brooke. You saw all the signs. You were trying to warn me and protect me but I didn't listen."

"You were blinded by love", she shrugged.

"Maybe so but that didn't give me the reason to treat you like crap. I said some pretty mean things to you. At the time, I didn't care. Maybe I was so mad that I was trying to hurt you but I went too far. It was a real low blow to throw Lucas in your face. Now the shoe is on the other foot and I see how bad it hurts and I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy."

"It's okay", Brooke sighed softly.

"No, it's not okay", he wailed. "It's anything but okay. How am I supposed to get through this? How did you get through this?"

Brooke looked him right in the face and gave him a sincere smile.

"I got through it because of friends like you and you'll get through it because of friends like me."

She put her arm around him and held him as he sobbed like a baby.

"I'm sorry, Brooke."

All she could do was hold him. Looking up at the sky, she saw the hint of a rainbow and it made Brooke smile. It had come from nowhere but maybe it was some sort of sign. Maybe it really was the magical place Lucas had made it out to be. Whatever it was, suddenly things didn't look so bad anymore. It was a dark day but there was light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe there was hope after all.

"I didn't come down here to say 'I told you so'. Mouth, I came down here to tell you it's going to be okay."

And somehow, someway, she just knew that it would be.


	34. Truth Or Consequences

Cooper Lee had been driving around for hours. It seemed in a day's time, he had managed to cover every square mile of Tree Hill and its surrounding cities. Driving was his hobby and somehow it always seemed to help clear his head…whether he was going 200 miles per hour on a race track or 25 around the block. But all he could do was sigh and wrestle with the many thoughts in his head. How had he managed to let things get so screwed up in just a short amount of time?

First of all, there was Rachel Getina. Sure she was pretty and seductive and cocky with all the moves of a woman twice her age but that was the problem. Rachel wasn't a woman. Far from it. Maybe physically, but not mentally or emotionally. She was just a kid. A kid who thought she was so much mature than she actually was. A kid who had become infatuated with a good looking older man. In a matter of moments, a brief sexual encounter that never should have happened in the first place, had been mistaken in the eyes of a puppy love stricken teenage girl as something more. The shit had hit the fan and splattered everywhere. No amount of apologizing or explaining could ever fix it.

Then there was the other person in the equation and her name was Brooke Davis. Just at the mention, the very thought of her name, all Cooper could do was bite his lip and close his eyes. It was a complicated "relationship" at best. But he had developed feelings for her, feelings that were very real and very sincere. But in addition to both their apprehensions because of past heartbreaks and their vulnerable emotional states, there was something else.

When it came down to it, what was the real difference? With Rachel, it had been a physical connection and with Brooke, an emotional one. But weren't they both taboo? When it came down to it, whether 17 or 18, graduating or not, both girls were still in high school. It was risky territory to tread on in the beginning and Cooper had managed to cross a dangerous line.

Going the only place he knew, he drove back to the home of his older sister. For a time, it had been his home as well. For the first time in a long time, Cooper was actually beginning to fit in again, belong. Then it had all ended and there was nothing else left for him to do except go back and face the music. Deb had always said that there were consequences for every action. The time had come for Cooper to accept his.

He parked the SUV and stepped out, walking slowly over to the door as if he already knew imminent doom waited for him on the other side. He turned his key in the lock and opened the door. He was greeted with an eerie, heavy silence but one that would not last for very long.

"Dan…Deb", he let out a little gasp, shocked but not really. "Um, hey guys."

The anger was evident on the blonde woman's face.

"Don't you dare 'hey guys' us!"

Dan smirked as he leaned back in the chair.

"Well, well, if isn't my little brother in law, the resident Tree Hill child molester. Go easy on him, eh, Deb. He screwed up big time but what could you really expect?"

There was an evilly mischievous twinkle in his eye that let Cooper know Dan was enjoying every minute of it. Of course he was. And he had predicted a massive blow up from the beginning. Cooper, of course, had promised that he would be a good boy. He had sworn to Deb and at the time he really meant it. Then he had messed up far worse than anyone ever could have imagined. Dan had been right and he was loving it.

"Cooper, we have to talk! Now!"

He knew that tone all too well.

"Yeah. Um, yeah, I guess we do. Look, sis, I won't even try to explain…"

"Good! Good because you can't! There is nothing you could possibly say to us or even yourself to justify or explain your cavalier, immature, reckless, irresponsible actions!"

"I know. Deb…"

"How could you? How could you do this, Cooper? My God, what were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't", he sighed.

"Got that right", Dan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh put a sock in it, Dan!" she reprimanded her giddy husband before turning her attentions back to her brother. "What is it with you and women? Huh? I swear, ever since you were a little boy, it's always been some female to get you in trouble. It's like you lose your mind, like you can't help yourself. The problem this time is, it wasn't a woman, it was a girl! A high school girl!"

"I know. Look, it never should have happened and I feel really ashamed about it."

"You should! It was an awful, foolish thing to do."

"I'm sorry."

"How many?"

Cooper looked up.

"What?"

"I said, how many. Was it anyone else?"

"Deb, what do you mean?"

"Everyone knows about Rachel but there was a time when you and Brooke Davis were spending a lot of time together. I told you that was inappropriate…"

"We never slept together. Brooke and I were just friends."

"Friends?" Deb scoffed.

"Yeah, friends. I…"

"You just don't get it, do you? I mean, are you even listening to the words that are coming out of your mouth? Just friends? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Cooper you are 29 years old! You're a grown man. Nathan and Brooke and Rachel and Lucas…they are kids. They're still in high school, just 17 and 18. The point is, you are at different places in your life. You're not on the same level. You should stop worrying so damned much about being their friend and concentrate on being a decent role model and setting the proper example!"

"Deb, Dan, I messed up. I messed up big time. I know I really disappointed you guys and I get that. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"You're always messing up, Cooper. That's the problem. Now you're my flesh and blood and I love you with all my heart. I've always tried to defend you even when I knew you were wrong but maybe I was just adding fuel to the fire the whole time."

"Deb…"

"Where does it end?"

"What do you want me to say?"

She shook her head. What could he possibly say?

"Dan and I took you into our home and you disrespected it. You showed very little regard for us or our rules."

"I didn't mean to."

"What about Nathan?"

"What about him?"

"He loves you. You're his uncle. Whether you know it or not, you are and always have been a huge influence on that boy. He thinks the world of you, he looks up to you. And what do you do time after time?"

Cooper hung his head.

"I'll talk to him."

Deb put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath before turning away.

"This isn't a good arrangement."

Cooper's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Here is where I come in", Dan excitedly rubbed his hands together. "What she means is, this isn't working out. You screwed up…yet again just like I predicted you would. And that only means one thing and I have been dying to say this for months. Hit the bricks, kid. The free ride is over."

Cooper nodded. He wasn't surprised and it wasn't like he didn't deserve it anyway.

"Okay, um, if…if that's what you guys want."

"It is", Dan reiterated.

"Can I, can I just say one thing?"

"Make it snappy, will you? I'm late for the gold course as it is."

Cooper took a deep breath.

"I mess up…a lot. I'm not a bad guy and I don't have bad intentions but sometimes things just happen and before I know it, everything is out of control and all screwed up. When I came here, it wasn't to start trouble, I swear to you. I just wanted to be with my family. I wanted to clear my head. I wanted to start over. In a million years I never dreamed any of this would happen. I certainly didn't mean for it to. I can't take back the past, guys. I wish I could. I would if I could. But I can't. All I can do is learn from my mistakes and move forward. You both gave me a chance and trusted me to do the right thing. I guess I failed pretty miserably. I know you're both pretty disappointed in me but not nearly as disappointed as I am in myself. You may not believe it but I am sorry. I'm very sorry for everything that happened."

"Just leave the keys to the loaner on the table. Wouldn't want you to rob Dan Scott Motors like you robbed the cradle", Dan winked.

"Shut up", Deb shot him a warning look.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get my things together and I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"That would be best for everyone", Deb answered quietly through pursed lips.

He started to walk away but stopped just short of the exit before turning back around.

"Sis? Just one more thing…"

"What, Cooper?"

"Can I…I just want to say good bye to Nathan before I leave, if that's alright."

"That's fine."

"I'm gonna get it together. I promise you. And one day soon you'll see that, Deb. You'll be proud."

"I hope so. But don't get your life together for me. Do it for yourself, Cooper."


	35. Just Like That

Leaning back onto the bed, Nathan Scott folded his arms, letting his head move to the sound of the beat he was receiving courtesy of his new MP3 player. He was a big fan of rap music. Not that he could relate to some of the stories of growing up on the mean, inner city streets. He just loved the rhythm and the rush. It was a time for him to get lost and tune out the world around him. With the events that had recently happened, music, along with his girlfriend, Haley, were more than welcome escapes.

Tossing the Nerf ball onto the hoop attached to his door, he let out a sigh. Haley was busy tutoring, which meant they probably wouldn't be able to see each other that day. Not wanting to stay at home, the River Court was a welcome option. It would be nice to let out a little steam and shoot hoops with Lucas and the fellas just for fun. Anything to get out of the house, he thought, shaking his head with annoyance when he heard a knock on the door. If his parents wanted to have another "talk" about the "incident", he thought he just might go crazy.

"What?" he grumbled, already searching for his shoes.

"Hey, man, it's me", came a deep breath from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Nathan jumped up. It was Cooper. He'd had little contact with his uncle in the days that had passed since the "incident", the terse term dubbed by his mother and father that had described Cooper sleeping with cheerleader, Rachel Getina.

"Coop. What's up?" Nathan opened the door a little wider.

"I, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, come in."

"I'm glad you're home, Nate. It was real important for me to see you before I left."

Nathan hung his head. It was what he had feared but all the while knew was inevitable. The scandal was the biggest to hit Tree Hill in quite a while. No way Dan and Deb Scott would allow the black sheep of the Lee family to remain under their roof.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes. I just came to say good bye."

"Look, Coop…"

"I messed up, Nate. I know you must be pretty disappointed in me."

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's just kind of hard to believe. I'm not disappointed though. I mean, Rachel is hot but still it's weird at the same time because she's my age. We even have some of the same classes together."

"What I did was wrong."

"It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

"Whatever. You know Mom and Dad are spazzes about everything. It's not right that you have to leave just like that."

"Rachel is only 17. I don't know what came over me but it's like I lost all control for a moment. I know that's not a good enough excuse and believe me, I'm not trying to justify it but it's all I can do to try to explain."

"Look, I know Rachel. Hell, everybody knows Rachel. I'm sure it wasn't all you."

"It wasn't but it's unfair to place all the blame on her. She puts up a tough front and she wants people to think she's mature beyond her years but when it comes down to it, she's just a kid. I'm the adult here, Nathan and I should have known better. I should have stopped it. I feel bad that I didn't. I know this must be hard for Rachel as well. I feel like I took advantage of her."

"It was only that one time, right?"

Cooper nodded.

"One time is all it takes to make a terrible mistake. I guess temptation got the best of me. I was in a weird place and I had a lot of things on my mind. We were talking, things got heavy…the storm kind of set the mood and it just happened from there."

"I still don't think it's right that Mom is kicking you out."

"Don't give your mother a hard time. Promise me that. I made a promise to her that I was changing and growing up and that things would be different this time. Deb believed me, she took a chance on me and I screwed up. I didn't mean to, but I disrespected her house and I disrespected her and your dad. Rules were set, I broke them and now I have to go. It's only fair."

"What are you gonna do now? Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know", Cooper shook his head. "Wherever the day takes me, I guess. We'll just have to see. But it's cool. In a roundabout way, this is kind of good for me. It puts things into perspective and gives me a chance to really clear my head and figure out where my life is going."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Always", Cooper forced a grin. "You know me, man, always landing on my feet. I've got more lives than a cat."

"It's cool. I just hope you get everything straightened out."

"Yeah."

"Coop?"

"Yeah?"

Nathan made a face, looking around as he awkwardly shifted about, not knowing exactly how to get his words out.

"Just…I don't know. Don't be a stranger, man. Look, I know you've got stuff to take care of but it'd be cool if you could stay in touch."

Cooper smiled.

"You bet. It'll take a lot more than this to keep me away from my best nephew", the older guy ribbed him.

"And what happened with Rachel may have been wrong but shit happens, right? I mean, we all make mistakes."

"That's true."

"So it sucks that you have to leave. And it's not like my mom and dad haven't screwed up because they have…a lot. So I don't see the big deal them acting like they're perfect."

"Don't sweat it. I understand their decision and I'm cool with it."

"I'm not disappointed in you, though. What you said earlier? That's bullshit."

"I'm not proud of the things I've done. I want to be someone you can look up to and I want to look in the mirror and feel good about the things I've done, not ashamed."

"You'll be back?"

"One day."

"What about Brooke?"

Cooper bit his lip.

"What about her?"

"I know you guys were close and you really cared about her."

"She's uh…Brooke's not too happy with me right about now and I can't really blame her."

"Maybe you can talk to her."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Well, you at least have to try. I know how you felt and you can't deny that."

"I know it, too but it doesn't make it right."

"Why? Because of age? Because of some stupid number? Who cares?"

"A lot of people care."

"So? Let it be their problem."

"It's more complicated than that."

"You can't help who you love."

Cooper nodded in agreement.

"No, I guess you can't."

"It's your business but it's at least worth talking to her. It's at least worth a try. You owe her a good bye and you never know what could happen with that. And you'll never know unless you take a chance. It could be bad or it could be real good."

"And how do you know all that?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Because Haley took a chance on me", he answered truthfully.

Cooper looked away, shoving his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

"I tried."

"What?"

"I said I already tried but Brooke doesn't want to see me. Look, man, I've caused enough trouble around here. Maybe it's just best that I go."

Nathan knew he was right but it hurt just the same.

"Anything you need me to tell her? Brooke, I mean."

He thought for a second but shook his head after a few minutes.

"Nah, it's cool. I think she's heard enough about me from other people. There are things I'd like Brooke to know but it's no good if I can't tell her myself."

"That's cool."

"I've got to get going, man. I just couldn't leave without saying good bye."

"Alright, man", Nathan said as the two exchanged a manly embrace.

"Take care, Nephew. I'll see you again."

He forced a smile as he left. Bags packed he walked through the Scott home for what would be the last time for a long time. He sighed as he passed the living room where it had all began and ultimately all ended. He was headed for parts unknown, leaving behind the comfort and sanctity Tree Hill had provided. Everything had been said and done and there was nothing else left. Throwing his belongings in a rental car, he was headed to the Interstate, just miles away from leaving the Tree Hill city limits. Then it happened.

"Hey", he answered his ringing cell, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"It's me."

"I know."

"I, I got your message, messages…all of them."

"Yeah…"

"So I guess we kind of need to talk…" she said with a heavy sigh and even heavier heart.

It was funny just how quickly life could turn around. Just like that. And one phone call had suddenly changed everything.


	36. Rock Bottom

The wind nipped, making a low whistling sound as the students of Tree Hill High pulled their jackets a little closer to their bodies. All but one, a pretty red headed girl with a sad expression who sat on the bench under the tree. She stared at the pieces of paper in front of her. They had been left in an envelope simply marked "Rachel". The letter was a surprise to say the least and she had read the words over and over again. But nothing had prepared her for what it would say and how that might possibly make her feel.

_Rachel,_

_I guess this is the sort of thing best said face to face but we both know that's not a good idea. But I couldn't just not say anything. Leaving without some kind of closure to this wouldn't be right. I've messed up a lot and I've spent a lot of time trying to fix it somehow. It wouldn't be right if I didn't start with you._

_First of all, I just want to say I'm sorry. What happened between us was wrong and it never should have happened. You probably don't like hearing that but I have to say it because it is the truth. People make mistakes and sometimes get caught up in the moment. That was our moment. To say it meant nothing would be rude, sort of like saying I don't care anything about you. To tell the truth, I don't know much about you now and before that day, I didn't really know anything at all. But you opened up to me. I hope that was able to help you somehow. I know it wasn't easy to do. It left you vulnerable and I feel like I took advantage of that vulnerability. That is very wrong._

_Another thing is the age. Sure the state law says it's barely legal but Rachel, you know that doesn't make it right. You're still a kid. I know you hate to hear that too and I'm not trying to patronize you or anything when I say it. You have your whole life ahead of you. Make the most of it and make it a great one. These are the best years ahead, the years when you can get away with making dumb choices…hell, the time when you're actually expected to make stupid decisions. But that time has passed for me. It's time for me to grow up and take responsibility and that's exactly what I plan to do._

_I'm sorry that you got hurt in this. That was never my intention. But I still think you're a great girl. Whatever it is you're looking for, I hope you find it. I know what that search is like. Most of all, I just hope you're going to be okay. But you're a bright and beautiful girl. You'll do just fine._

_So if you haven't figured it out already, my time in Tree Hill is over. It's the best for everyone. Hopefully somehow you can put all this behind you and forget about me or at least don't hate me. And stop being so hard on yourself…you deserve a lot more credit. I just wanted to say good bye. I owed you that much._

_Take Care,_

_Cooper_

She closed her eyes. At least he'd had the decency and consideration to try to make amends, even if only through paper. Cooper Lee was a good guy. Rachel knew deep in her heart she could never hate him. She also knew it was right…it could never be. But it was a nice dream, a nice fantasy to hold onto. She was graduating soon. They could run away together. She'd be the famous, sexy FHM model and he'd be the cool and flashy race car driver. But it wasn't meant to be.

He'd said some nice things about her and she knew he meant them. It brought a sense of comfort. Maybe she had meant something to him after all. A lot of guys were just in it for the sex. Cooper had had the decency not to use her, which was more than she could say for some. He had liked her, he had thought she was something. He was the only man that had ever felt that way. Well, not the only man. Someone else had loved her with all his heart, worshiping her and treating her like a goddess. And she had given that up in the blink of an eye. What was real and beautiful had been traded for something unsure and fickle. Rachel Getina had taken the ultimate gamble and with it came the ultimate loss.

Folding the paper, she carefully placed it back in the envelope. What would be next? She officially had no friends and no boyfriend. The whole town was gossiping about her. The only constant in the situation, the one thing that never seemed to change was the fact that her parents didn't give a shit. As usual, mom and dad were lost in their own world and problems, oblivious to the private and very public pain of their teenage daughter. Sighing, head in her hands she watched the parking lot as a familiar car drove up and parked in its usual spot. The pretty brunette stepped out, walking casually by the bench.

"Hey, Brooke!"

She had called out the name of her fair weather friend, sometimes rival turned bitter enemy. Before she even knew what she was doing, Rachel had summoned Brooke. Stopping dead in her tracks, she eyed the young woman she had tried to kill with her bare hands just weeks before. Biting her lip, she reluctantly walked over.

"What do you want, Rachel?" she folded her arms.

Rachel was silent for a moment. What did she want? Finally, she motioned to the letter lying on the table.

"Cooper's gone. He left town."

Brooke shuffled her weight from side to side.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know", she treaded. "Is that from him?"

Rachel nodded.

"It was a good bye letter. It was an apology and you know, the usual. 'Keep your head up, kid. You're gonna be something one day'", she rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She did look pitiful but Brooke found it hard to have pity.

"What did you expect, Rachel?"

She laughed in spite of herself, in spite of the circumstances of the situation.

"I don't know what I expected", she answered honestly. "I guess I thought he'd fall in love with me. That'd make my life better somehow. I'd be happy. It was what I was looking for."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Brooke…"

"I'm serious. You know, crushes and fantasies and whatever, that's normal. But sometimes that's what it is…just a crush or a fantasy and you leave it be for the time being because that's what you have to do."

"Are you talking about what I should have done or what you did?"

Brooke looked away.

"I am so not getting into that with you right now. This is about you, not me. You should have thought this through. If it was something that just happened, that's a different story. But this is what you wanted. You planned and prayed and plotted for months to sleep with Cooper and then it finally happened. In putting all that together, you should have thought more about the aftermath. Instead of dreaming about how you two were gonna ride off into the sunset together, maybe you should have thought about the consequences for Cooper. Or if he didn't feel the same way about you. And especially Mouth. You screwed up big this time, Rachel and I don't feel sorry for you at all."

"I never thought I'd say this but Brooke Davis, you're absolutely right. I messed up. I messed up big time and I know it."

"I've got to get going…"

"Have you talked to Mouth?"

Brooke cringed, closing her eyes.

"Of course I've talked to Mouth. I talk to Mouth. We're friends. I care about him. That's what you do Rachel when you really have someone's best interest at heart."

"How is he?"

"Fine, no thanks to you."

"I'm sorry."

"I just bet you are."

"I know you don't believe me but I am. I was wrong and Mouth is a great guy. I feel bad for hurting him. I wish this had turned out different for everybody."

"That's the problem with Monday morning quarterbacking. You can't turn back time, Rachel. Sometimes it's just too late."

"I just…I don't know. I think about him a lot and I do want him to be okay."

"He is okay. In fact, Mouth is more than okay. He's a strong guy. He has a good head on his shoulders and he has a big heart, too. Sometimes it's too big and when you wear it on your sleeve it gets you in trouble. But Mouth is gonna be just fine."

"Good. I mean, I'm glad. I want that for him."

"Well, as nice as it always is chatting with you…"

"Brooke, one more thing."

"What is it?" she sighed impatiently.

Rachel took a deep breath.

"It was you."

"What?"

"Thinking that Cooper would fall in love wasn't ridiculous because he did. But he fell in love with you."

"Rachel…"

"For what's it worth, I really am sorry. You might not believe me, Brooke but I am sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being shallow and jealous and disloyal. I'm sorry for getting Cooper in trouble. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I'm sorry for hurting Mouth."

Brooke looked away, trying to take it all in. It was a bit much. Rachel's mass of apologies that actually sounded sincere. And her revelation about Cooper and how he really felt. Regardless, it was something she was not equipped to handle at that moment.

"Like I said earlier, I have to go. I'm gonna be late for Calculus."

Rachel nodded, not quite knowing what to do next.

"Yeah, if you have to go…"

But she was already gone. Putting her head in her hands, she thought long and hard about everything…her past relationships with everyone, her mistakes, the content of the letter. Emotionally and mentally, it was a hard place to be but that was the one bright spot about rock bottom…there was no place to go but up. Exhaling, she tossed her head back and gathered her things. Somehow Cooper's words had given her renewed strength. If he could start over and pick up the pieces, so could she.


	37. Actions Versus Words

Mouth McFadden lay spread across his bed, can of Sunkist soda pop in one hand dangerously close to the laptop he was working on. Updating his site for Ravens Hoops, he sighed, taking a swig, waiting for the latest media changes to take effect. He had always been good with computers and multimedia. He had always loved basketball. He and his best friend, Jimmy Edwards, had been mock commentating Junk, Skills, Fergie and Lucas' games at the River Court for years. Then he got the big break he was looking for…popularity. With it came new friends and a new reputation. New status and a gorgeous new girlfriend. For a few months, Mouth had had it all. It was funny how life could change in an instant. What was given had been cruelly snatched away.

Heartbreak sucked, that was for sure and Mouth had learned the hard way. Public humiliation, betrayal and losing his first love. The first few days, he had literally curled up in bed and sobbed his eyes out. Life itself felt like it was over. Rachel had been his life. He loved her with all his heart. If there was no Rachel, then what else was there to look forward to? It was said there was five stages of dying…_denial, anger, bargaining, depression _and _acceptance_. In the physical flesh, Mouth certainly wasn't going anywhere but inside, he was slowly fading.

_Denial_. No! It couldn't be! Rachel loved him. She really loved him. They didn't know anything. Brooke was just jealous. Rachel would never cheat on him. She'd never hurt him. They just didn't know her. They saw the beauty and the confidence and just assumed she was a heartless bitch. But they didn't know her, not the real her, not like he knew her. She had a kind and vulnerable side. And no one knew their relationship. None of them were with he and Rachel in bed, when they made love and held each other and cried and she looked in his eyes and said he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. No, they didn't know that. And that's why it couldn't be. Rachel would never leave him. She wasn't interested in Cooper Lee. It was just a few innocent dance lessons. What did they know? He trusted her and why not? She was his girlfriend and she had given him her word. That was everything…or at least it was supposed to be.

_Anger. _Fuck it! He had trashed everything in the house. Hell, he had even put his fist through a wall, not even caring how much it hurt. He had screamed at the top of his lungs. How dare she! How dare they! What a fucking whore! He should have listened to everyone. You can't turn a ho into a housewife, right? Stupid bitch! He had given her the world. He had given her love. He had been there for her when no one else cared. He trusted her, he gave her his heart. He believed her, he believed in their future together. And what had she done? Shit all over him, spit in his face. And Cooper? 30 year old, trying to be hip, over played, over processed, pretty boy! Get a fucking life! Who the hell was that guy and what gave him the right, with all his money and Hollywood good lucks to just come and ruin Mouth's life? Then there were his friends, the ones who had predicted it. Well, damn them, too! In fact, damn everybody. Mouth was sick of being hurt, sick of being the "nice guy", sick of losing out. It wasn't fair. They didn't have that right to destroy his life! Didn't those bastards know just how much their actions were hurting him, killing him inside? Did they even care?

_Bargaining. _Okay. Okay, okay. If God or Rachel or Cooper or whoever could just turn back time and make it right, then everything would be okay. And Mouth would do anything. Eat Brussel Sprouts for a month, say his prayers every night, hell flip the script and sell his soul to the Devil if that's what it took. Whatever it took because nothing was more important than Rachel and their relationship and the happiness she had brought to him. And he was willing to do anything to get it all back.

_Depression. _Did you know if you cried long enough, your tear ducts would actually dry up and stop producing tears for a while? Did you know it's possible to stay in bed for a week straight? Or did you know when you put your thought into it, there were dozens of ways to attempt suicide? But Mouth didn't have the energy. All he could do was lie there and cry. He reminisced about the good times. He prayed for her to come back. He wished that it never would have happened in the first place. And nothing would ever be the same again. Life would never be as good. He'd never find someone as wonderful as Rachel. And why did it have to happen to him? He'd always tried to be such a good person. And for what? For nothing. For the dull, never ending ache in his heart?

_Acceptance…_

Mouth smiled as he received another IM from Jimmy. Modern technology was awesome and so was life…or at least it was getting better. He was able to smile again and even laugh. The only thing he could do was take it one day at a time and more and more often, the days were only seeming to get better. Time didn't heal all wounds but it certainly helped.

He heard the knock on his bedroom door and didn't even bother to turn around. Instead he took another sip from the soda can and pressed a button on the keyboard as he yawned. It was still early in the day but he had been on the website for hours. Maybe it was time for a break.

"What's up, Mom?"

"It's me", finally came a small voice after a rather long pause.

Mouth felt himself freeze as if time itself literally stood still.

"Rachel", he said, rather surprised as he got up.

She forced a meek smile. She was casually dressed and although tired looking, she was as pretty as ever.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I…I mean, is it okay if I come in? Your dad said you were up here…"

"Yeah", he swallowed hard. "Um, come in. Have a seat."

She pulled up a chair and sat down close to him near the bed.

"How have you been?"

He eyed her carefully.

"Fine. And you?"

"Okay, I guess", she shrugged. "I see you're online…"

He let out a breath. Mouth could no longer take it.

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"Mouth…"

"Enough with the small talk. We haven't seen each other in weeks and we both know what happened then. I don't want to be rude, but why are you even here? Why'd you come?"

"I couldn't stay away any longer."

"Rachel…"

"I had to see you even though I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to see."

"Rach…"

"I know you must hate me."

"I don't."

"Why not? God, don't make this so easy. You are like the nicest guy in the world. Please don't sit here and treat me so good when I don't deserve it."

"You don't deserve to be yelled at or disrespected."

"But I really hurt you."

He took a deep breath.

"That you did."

"You didn't deserve that. You were so good to me and you deserved so much more than what you got."

"I know", he answered quietly.

"Mouth, I want you to know just how sorry I am…"

"Look, Rachel, I know you are…"

"I don't think you do. I am. I really am. I mean, there are no words to describe how I feel about what I've done. And I'm not just saying it because I got caught or because Cooper left."

"Then why are you saying it?"

"Because I was wrong. I wasn't honest with you. I wasn't even honest with me. I really messed up. I don't know why I did this."

He looked right at her.

"So why did you do it?"

It was a fair enough question that certainly deserved an answer.

"I, I don't know. I don't have an excuse. Nothing I say is gonna make it right or make it better. I was stupid, plain and simple. The grass looked greener on the other side but it turned out it wasn't. I couldn't help being attracted to Cooper. I knew it was nothing but bad news. I knew he was older and it would be trouble. More importantly I knew I had a wonderful and loving boyfriend already. I should have put my foot down and not let it get so far. I shouldn't have put myself in so many situations with the chance for stuff to happen. I…I wasn't thinking, Mouth."

"And Brooke?"

Rachel shook her head.

"You ever heard of toy box syndrome?"

"No", Mouth shook his head.

"There's a toy just sitting there hanging out at the bottom of the toy chest and it might be nice enough but the little kid never wants to play with it…"

"That is until another kid comes by and does."

Rachel hung her head.

"Exactly. Brooke and I compete over everything, you know that. I was being petty about this. It wasn't supposed to go this far."

"But it did."

"It did and I'm sorry. I am so sorry. You have to believe that."

"Rachel, I do."

"I am sorry for humiliating you and hurting you. I'm sorry for being dishonest. I'm sorry for not being the girlfriend you thought you had…or the one you deserve."

"It's okay but why are you here? I mean, why now?"

"Because I made the single biggest mistake of my life. You are everything, Mouth. I had it made. I love you very much. We were happy. I thought I needed space and I thought I needed someone else but I was so wrong. All I needed was what was right in front of me. I needed you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying please take me back. I want us again."

Mouth closed his eyes.

"Rachel…"

"I mean it. I really mean it."

"I know you do. Look, this, you coming here really took me off guard. It's the last thing I expected. And that's crazy because for days, weeks all I did was mope around and want you to come back and say those words. It's what I've been dying to hear."

Tears of relief spilled down her cheeks as she reached over to hug him.

"I knew it'd be okay. Mouth, I love you so much and I swear I'll never ever hurt you again! We're gonna be so happy and…"

"No, we're not."

"What?"

"You heard me, Rachel."

"Mouth…"

"It's over between us", he whispered.

Her entire face fell as tears began to form.

"What? No. No, Mouth. Don't say that. You don't mean that. Please don't say that to me."

"Yes, I do mean it."

"I…but I thought, but you said you loved me, that you do love me."

"I love you with all my heart. Always will probably. Rachel, love isn't a fickle thing. It doesn't just turn on and off, at least not real love anyway."

"Then how can you do this to me? To us?"

"You did this."

"Mouth…"

"I'm not trying to be mean or play the blame game or throw what happened in your face but it is what it is, Rachel and you're the one that did this to us, not me."

Water spilled uncontrollably from her eyes.

"I made a mistake. Can't you forgive me?"

"Of course I can. I already have. I have forgiven you and I still love you very much."

"Then why can't we be together again?"

Mouth looked her square in the face.

"Because I can't trust you."

"I ruined our relationship. I know how much I hurt you. Do you honestly think I'd do something like that again?"

"I don't know."

"Mouth…"

"That's the thing, Rachel. That's what happens when you lose trust in someone. That's what happens when the seed of doubt has been planted. Maybe you won't do it again but how am I supposed to know that?"

"Because you just do. It's what is in our hearts."

He shook his head.

"I forgave you but I can't forget. And I can't live my life in constant fear or suspicion that you're gonna cheat on me. I can't be on edge every time you walk out the door and you aren't in my sight and I'm afraid that's exactly what would happen if we got back together. How am I supposed to know that if another Cooper comes along, you won't do the same thing?"

"Because I won't. I'm telling you."

"You did it before and I never thought you would have pulled something like that."

"That's not fair. Look at me", she practically begged. "It's me and you know the real me. Mouth, I made one mistake and you can't hold that over me for the rest of my life. I'm not a liar or a cheater and I won't ever let what just happened, happen again. I promise that. And you have to believe it because it's what I'm telling you."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Those are just words. They are heartfelt words and I think you believe them and you have no idea how much I want to believe them but still, they're just that…they are words. Anybody can see anything but it's the actions that really count. You say one thing but you did another. You hurt me. I don't know if I can ever trust you again. And a part of me is still mad that I wasn't good enough for you. You chose another man over me, a supposedly better man than me and now it's like when he doesn't want you and it's not what you thought it would be, you come crawling back."

"It's not like that."

"Loyalty is everything to me. Without it, what kind of relationship, even friendship can we have?"

"But I love you", she cried. "I miss you."

"I love you and I miss you, too but it's better this way. Right now, it's the only way. I don't want hard feelings between us but it's just best that we go our separate ways."

"What can I do? What can I do to change your mind, to show you how sorry I am? I want a second chance."

"There is nothing, I'm sorry. I still care about you and I want you to be okay. Rachel, I was rooting for you when we were just friends, then when we became a couple and I'm still rooting for you now but I can't go back with you. What you did tore me up and I can get over that but things will never be the same."

She looked right at him, knowing that he was dead serious. Both their hearts were breaking but he had spoken. She knew she had messed up, just not that bad. But it was worse. The mental and emotional damage had been done and it was beyond repair.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah", he replied sadly. "Me, too."

"I, um, I guess I'm gonna go", she stood, wiping her eyes.

He saw her to the door.

"Take care of yourself, Rachel."

She fought against more tears.

"Yeah…you, too."

And that was it. It was the end. Just like that. All she could do was walk away. Sometimes you just didn't get that second chance.


	38. Waiting To Exhale

Brooke took a nervous breath as she turned the corner to a once familiar and comfortable establishment. But for the last year or so of her life, it had felt like the dreaded proverbial lion's den. Still it was something that needed to be done. There were words that needed to be spoken and she had waited long enough. The time was right.

Growing up, Brooke Davis had always imagined that her senior year of high school would be memorable. In a round about way, she had definitely gotten her wish. In fact, she'd never forget those last two semesters at Tree Hill High. There had been good times but they had far been outweighed by the tumultuous ones. There had been great confusion and anger and heartbreak. The ensuing chaos had forced Brooke to grow up.

It was time to move on. It was time to spring forward and that's exactly what Brooke intended to do. She had plans for the future but in order to get there, there were things she had to confront in her past. But Brooke had been all about Brooke and not in a selfish, superficial way but in a way of trying to take better care of herself. It was time to put the turmoil of drama behind her but it was hard to take that final step over the threshold that led to Karen's Café. She stood there for what seemed like forever, seemingly unable to open the door until someone did it for her.

"Brooke?" the other person leaving looked surprised.

Brooke folded her arms.

"Rachel…hey."

For the two teen queens who had faced so much together, the seconds were filled with a looming, awkward silence.

"Fancy seeing you here", the red head half smiled.

"Yeah? Well, stranger things have happened. It's just some stuff I have to take care of."

Rachel nodded.

"Graduation's almost here. Can you believe that?"

"Not a moment too soon."

"I got accepted to a college in Florida. That'll be fun. It's like Spring Break all year long."

"Yeah…" Brooke shifted uncomfortably.

"So I heard about you? Going to school in Vegas? How'd you pull that one off. I mean, it's pretty cool. Sounds like I'm not the only one who's gonna be partying non stop."

"It'll be fun but it's not all about that anymore, Rachel."

Rachel took a deep breath as she looked around.

"I know. Look, I, um…I'm kind of glad I ran into you."

"Why?"

She paused with a shrug.

"I, I don't know. Pretty soon we all go our separate ways and there's a good chance some of us won't see each other anymore. I know a lot of people are happy about that, I guess, at least happy they won't have to see me anymore."

"Rachel…"

"Let me finish. Please. Look, I know I messed up…a lot. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why apologize to me?"

"Because you deserve it and I owe you one", Rachel stated quite frankly.

"Maybe so but I'm probably near the bottom of the long list of people you've screwed over."

"You're right. I can't change the past. I can just admit I was wrong and try to move forward from there. I don't know. Maybe Florida will be my big chance."

"Maybe so but a word of advice, Rachel…change means just that. It's a change. You do things differently. And if you don't plan on it, if you plan to go to Florida being the same old Rachel doing the same old Rachel things, then it's not gonna work."

"I know that. Brooke, in the past four years I've been to like six different schools. Each time I said it was gonna be different, it was gonna be better. And it wasn't. Know why? Because I messed it up. All I ever wanted was to be the pretty, popular one."

"Looks like you got your wish."

"Be careful what you wish for, huh? I thought it would help everything but it didn't because it was still the same old wounded, desperate, confused, angry me on the inside. I, and you'll never understand this…I just wanted people to like me."

"I understand. Believe me, I understand more than you know. And despite everything, there is a half decent person inside you."

"I guess I just tried too hard."

"Or maybe you didn't try enough", Brooke added softly.

Rachel just stared at her.

"I, um, I have to go but I'm glad I talked to you. This place wasn't so bad and a lot of times it was because of you. So I wanted to say thanks…and sorry."

"You're welcome and uh…I forgive you."

Rachel nodded as she smiled, hands shoved in the pockets of her low rise jeans.

"Thunder thighs."

"Donkey butt."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Take care of yourself, Brooke. It was fun."

Brooke gave her a real smile.

"You too, Rachel", she said, watching as her former friend and foe walked away. "I guess it was."

There were amends to be made and even though Brooke felt better after closure with Rachel, she hadn't been the person she was looking for. However, Brooke didn't have to look much longer or farther. There he was behind the counter of the café and she silently thanked God that Kelly was nowhere in sight.

"Brooke?" he looked up, surprised, from refilling the soda dispenser.

"Lucas", she shuffled her weight. "Hey."

He swallowed hard. It was still difficult seeing her around even though he saw her almost everyday. She was still beautiful and still someone he cared very deeply for. He had hurt her, more than once and he knew it and he hated himself for it. Now there she was, standing just a few feet away.

"Can I get you something?"

"Huh? Oh no. I, um…I really didn't come here to eat."

"What's up?"

"I, actually I came here to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Do you have a few minutes?"

There were only a few customers scattered about the café and all seemed to be taken care of. Taking off his apron, he guided her to a private booth in the back.

"What's on your mind?"

She bit her lip to unsuccessfully hold back her growing smile.

"Funny you should ask that, Scott. I mean, what isn't on my mind?"

"Everything okay?"

"It is. I'm excited about graduation. I mean, I can't believe it's here already."

"Me too. Sometimes it felt like it took forever and sometimes it's like, where did time go, it flew by so fast."

She sighed. She knew the feeling.

"Peyton and I used to play it over and over in our heads about how it would be like…but I never thought it'd be like this."

"You're going to college, right?" Lucas cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I'm gonna study fashion design."

"Brooke, that's awesome. You were always really into that and your ideas and the things you sewed…they were great."

"Apparently the International Academy of Design and Technology, thinks so as well."

"Sounds like a fancy place. Where is it?"

Her dimples showed as there was that familiar twinkle in her eye.

"Las Vegas."

"Vegas? Holy shit, is Las Vegas ready for Brooke Davis?"

"It better be", she grinned.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I really mean that. I don't even have to wish you luck because I know you're gonna be okay."

"What about you? What school did you pick?"

He shrugged.

"I'm gonna stay around here and go to Tree Hill U. They've got a good journalism program and all. Besides, I can still be close to…"

"Kelly?" she finished his sentence for him.

"Sorry. I…"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, Brooke. Look, I know you must hate me…"

"I did for a while, believe me. I really did. You hurt me, Lucas Scott and I can't even begin to explain that or tell you how much it sucked."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you are. Things happen, right?"

"You're a beautiful girl and we had some really good times. Please don't think for a second that I didn't love you because I did. I know my actions told another story and I don't really have an excuse for that. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you but I know I'm the person that probably hurt you the most and that kills me. Anything I could ever do…"

"Just one thing and that's why I'm here."

"Name it."

"I just want to know why. Seriously. Face to face, I want you to look me in the eye and just tell me why."

"You were great, you are great and we had a lot of fun. Brooke, I cared about you so much but I was dealing with a lot. I know nothing sounds cornier or more cliché than the whole, 'it's not you, it's me' deal but I swear it's the truth. I was young and dealing with a lot of changes. I had a lot on my plate and my mind wasn't where it should have been. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret Kelly. People find it hard to believe that we actually have stuff in common but we do and I am in love with her. I'd never regret having something so beautiful with another person but I do regret how we came to be. I should have just been honest with you, hell, honest with myself. Cheating wasn't the answer and neither was hurting you. I just hope that you can forgive me one day."

"I already have, Lucas. And the strange thing is, I didn't realize that until just now."

"Brooke…"

"You hurt me pretty bad and because of that I walked around being angry and jealous about a lot of things but I don't feel that way anymore. I don't want to be that person anymore. I can't ever forget what you did but yeah, I can forgive it. And I'll never bash you or disrespect you because a part of me will always care about you."

"You know, I've wanted to hear you say those words for so long now but now that I've heard them…I just feel bad, like even more of a jack hole. Like I don't deserve your kindness. I just…it sounds stupid but I really want you to think that I'm a good person."

"We're our own people and our own destiny and our happiness is in our hands. We have to do what we have to do sometimes. If Kelly is what you want, then be happy. And I can walk away knowing Lucas Scott is still a good guy, just a good guy who made some mistakes along the way. But if it happens again and you cheat and you hurt Kelly, then that means you're not a good guy. It doesn't matter then what I or anybody else thinks. It's all on you, Lucas to be the person you were, the person I know you can be."

"When did you get so insightful?" he smiled.

She gave a shrug and a chuckle.

"I don't know. Kind of weird coming from me, huh? Maybe time or meeting some people who taught me a little about life. Or maybe it's just a part of growing up."

"You're pretty amazing, Brooke Davis, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. And it took me a while to figure that out. But now I know. I don't need my parents or Tree Hill or looks or a cheering squad to validate me. It's funny because you're the first one that taught me that. It gave me strength but it also made me weak at the same time because it made me feel like I was something, but only with you."

"You're a good person, Brooke and you're strong and it has nothing to do with me or anybody else."

"I know that now. I'm okay without you and that's a great feeling. All that bad stuff…I'm choosing to leave it behind. Because it's like there's a whole new world waiting on us, a whole new beginning. I feel like good things are gonna come my way but I have to make changes in myself and in my life so when those good things come, I'll be ready."

"Thank you, Brooke. I mean that. Thanks for coming here today."

"I didn't do it for you, Luke, I did it for me."

"I know that."

"I'm leaving the fear and the grudges behind and uh, that feels pretty damned good."

"Thank you for not hating me."

"I don't hate you at all, Lucas. In fact, I'm thankful for all the lessons I learned with and because of you."

She looked in those blue eyes and finally felt free, like a 300 ton weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had never felt more alive. Finally, Brooke could breathe again.


	39. The Last Word

**AUTHOR' S NOTE: Pictures added on my homepage here from the 4th Annual James Lafferty charity game**

**_One Year Later…_**

Brooke Davis sauntered through the infamous New York New York hotel and casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Though filled with a diverse variety of interesting and beautiful people, all heads seemed to turn in the direction of the brunette as she passed by. It was something about her walk with its perky bounce of a step and the way her womanly hips moved about in the gorgeous sun dress she had sewn herself. The green and white colors offset her tan and pop bottle figure as long, dark hair full of volume hung past smooth shoulders. Her make up was flawless as ever and she seemed to have a unique glow about her, her big dimples and bright smile that shined a mile away. She was more than just a pretty face and a sexy body. The girl had spunk, a special "it" quality that turned heads and drew others to her like moths to a flame.

Though not old enough to enjoy Sin City's lucrative and exciting gambling scene, Brooke had found plenty of other things to do to occupy her time. She had enrolled at the International Academy of Design and Technology the August before, just two short months after high school graduation. Like never before, she had engulfed herself in academics. But never before had studies been so fun. It was an Associate degree of Science and Bachelor of Fine Arts in an environment where Brooke clearly shined…fashion design. It had been an intense year learning about the development and construction of apparel, fundamentals of design, as well as the marketing portion of the business. She had excelled in every creative project assigned, from computer applications to the knitting machine. Brooke was well on her way to entering into the industry as a professional. Her portfolio was one of the best in the class and she eagerly anticipated embarking on a challenging, new career.

But another Brooke had emerged as well. Although funny and still fun loving, the dense, self centered, immature party girl had long disappeared. In her place was an intelligent, ambitious, self assured, kind hearted, confident young woman. Once again she had found herself the toast of her inner social circle but Brooke had surrounded herself with peers on her same level and with her same interests. Soaking up the experience, she lived every day with a smile, not forgetting the hard teenage lessons learned back in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Finally she had discovered inner peace and happiness. And she was well on her way to once again finding love. The new guy in her life had been responsible for bringing more than a few smiles to her gorgeous face. It was a solid relationship built on trust, friendship, respect and balance. With everything going her way, Brooke hadn't remembered a time being so happy. Somehow everything just felt right.

Peering through the Chin Chin Café, she looked around before finally spotting the person she was looking for. Giving a wave and a friendly smile, Brooke walked over to the table, taking a seat as she perched her designer sunglasses atop her head.

"I'm late. I know, I know. Don't even say anything", she meekly tried to apologize with the roll of her eyes and half grin.

"No, you're not."

She glanced down at her Chanel watch. A new and improved Brooke had surfaced on the inside but on the outside, she was still her glamorous and immaculately put together old self.

"Are you kidding? It's like twenty after five already."

Alexis, a pretty girl with bronze skin, striking features and a mass of black, curly hair sat across from her. She had quickly become a friend, as the pair had met through school where Alexis studied interior design.

"I know. I just got here myself."

"But you said five."

Alexis just laughed.

"And when has Brooke Davis ever been anywhere on time, except for class?"

"It's called being fashionably late, you know, making an entrance."

"If that's your story. Anyway, I knew five for you would be more like quarter after so I actually just sat down."

"You suck."

"Nah, I just know you too well."

The girls giggled as they ordered egg rolls and the delicious Classic Shredded Chicken Salad the restaurant was world famous for. The meal arrived quick as they ate and indulged in aimless girl talk.

"You look sad", Brooke observed shortly after the two had just finished stuffing their faces.

"No, I don't."

Brooke shot her a knowing look.

"Lex…"

"Okay, okay", the other girl sighed with a frown. "Jason and I are having problems. I think he might break up with me."

Brooke took a breath. She had been tuning in to the Jason and Alexis saga ever since the girls had grown close months before. The two had been engaged in an on again off again tornado of love, passion and never ending arguments. Brooke had never seen anything quite like it. Though the couple obviously adored each other, sometimes love just isn't enough. Their inability to get along had taken its toll and left all involved on an emotional, non stop roller coaster.

"What happened this time?"

"I think he might be cheating on me."

Brooke frowned. Jason was a lot of things but being a cheat had never crossed her mind.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Like what gives you that idea? Did you find strange numbers in his phone? Does he reek of cheap, imposter perfume? What?"

"No. I, I just have a feeling. I can't explain it. What do you think?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course. Brooke, I totally trust your judgment and opinion."

Brooke couldn't help but smile a little bit. It was nice to hear someone say that to her and actually mean it.

"I don't think Jason is cheating on you."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"Honestly? I think he's immature and a little self centered. He has a great girl that I feel he really loves but sometimes it seems he takes you and the relationship for granted."

Alexis exhaled with seeming relief.

"Thank God!"

"May I ask why that's a good thing?" Brooke raised one eyebrow.

"Jason isn't cheating."

"Probably not but he is treating you like crap."

Alexis dismissed it with the wave of her hand.

"It'll be alright. He just likes to hang out with his friends a lot. Hell, it could be a lot worse, right? He could be off hanging with some other woman. It's cool."

"No, it's not. I hate to pry but don't you get tired of it? The fighting, the lies, him constantly putting everyone before you when you always put him first."

"It sucks but I deal with it."

"Why?"

Alexis sighed.

"Because he is a good man and it isn't bad always. Brooke, we have some incredible times. And besides, he loves me."

"Maybe so but you deserve so much better."

"Jason is fine. Besides, maybe this is as good as it gets."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not like you. Damn, Brooke, you have it all. You're gorgeous and you're smart and you're so talented. You have all this confidence without being stuck up. You know exactly what you want and you go get it. Guys kill to be with chicks like you but not every girl is like you."

"So you settle?"

"I don't see it that way."

"Well, I do. Look, Alexis, all those things you just said about me were wonderful compliments and I really appreciate them. It means something to me that you kind of look up to me. It's pretty cool."

"Get out of here. Girl, I bet people have been looking up to you your whole life."

"They used to but that doesn't mean anything because they were doing it for the wrong reasons. They wanted to be popular and I was. Call it high school hero worship, I just call it plain stupid. Being dumb and irresponsible and sometimes down right mean, is in no way a role model for anyone."

"That's not you."

"Not anymore, thank goodness, but it's a part of who I used to be. Lex, believe me, I am so not proud of that. But I changed and it was for the better. I'm a good person now and so are you but regardless of that no one needs to treat you that way in a relationship."

"Brooke…"

"Do you know how lucky we are as women? And love, well, it can be a beautiful thing. You are a strong, beautiful woman and you deserve nothing less than a faithful, respectful, loving guy who'll make you smile way more than he makes you cry."

"That's easy for you to say. You're dating Mr. Wonderful."

"It wasn't always that way. Trust me, I had to kiss my share of frogs before I got my prince. I've been hurt before, I mean really hurt. I was used and played and made a fool of. Then I met a really great guy or at least I thought he was. He was quiet and broody and smart and quite possibly the sweetest boy on the planet. He originally was interested in my best friend, which should have been my red flag. Anyway, we got together and it was great and he was great."

"And? What happened?"

"He cheated on me…twice, broke my heart, humiliated me in front of the whole town and basically shattered my self esteem."

"Jesus, Brooke, what's so great about that?"

"Would you think I was crazy if I told you that was one of the best things that ever happened to me?"

"I'd pretty much think you're insane."

"Well, call me cuckoo, but it totally was. Know why? That guy was the first guy that ever made me feel special, wanted, I mean truly loved for me and not just my body or my popularity. I'll never regret that. No matter how screwed up everything ended up being, I guess a part of me will always be grateful for the good times. And after it was all said and done, I was in a pretty bad place, pretty much rock bottom. But all that hurt made me a stronger, better person. It taught me a valuable lesson. It made me stop depending on other people, especially guys. It made me realize I have all I need here and right here", she pointed to her head and her heart. "And once I learned that, once I became comfortable in my own skin, everything else just fell into place. And time and a lot of soul searching and a whole lot of tears made me ready to be where I am now. I'm in a new relationship and I can handle that and I am totally happy. It could be that way for you, too."

Alexis smiled.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"I'm not one to brag", Brooke teased, eyes twinkling.

"Oh shut up. You're too much sometimes. Anyway, I have to go. I've got stuff to do. I'll call you tomorrow."

Brooke pouted.

"You're going to see Jason, aren't you?"

"Brooke…"

"Don't lie to me."

"I can't help it. I love him. Besides, not everybody can be as strong as you are and uh, not everybody gets the fairytale."

She stood and hugged her friend.

"Call me later, Lex", Brooke left with a sigh.

She watched the girl disappear into the crowd as Brooke waited by the entrance. A few minutes later she saw him and couldn't help but smile as she waved. He returned her grin with own, wading through the mass of people to get to her. When they were face to face, he smoothed a lock of her dark hair before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Half a million people in this city and I'm dating the prettiest one. Go figure, right?"

Brooke shrugged and gave him a sexy wink.

"Aren't you lucky?"

"I'll never deny that. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How was dinner? How is Alexis?"

"Dinner was good and Alexis? Well, she's not so good."

"What's wrong?"

"Boy problems. It's a long story. Can I tell you about it later?"

"You bet. But hey, don't be sad, alright? I know she's your friend and you're worried but Alexis is a smart girl. She'll be okay. Besides, sometimes people have to learn things on their own. You went through a lot but look at you now. You look great, you feel great. You're living in the best city in the world, you're getting an education and you've got a killer career ahead of you. What more could one person want?"

"I could think of one thing."

"Oh yeah, I mean, besides a hot stud like myself."

She laughed as she swatted at him.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"We could over to my place", he suggested, slipping an arm around her waist. Tell you what, we'll watch a movie, even one of your tear jerking chick flicks, and I'll take a look at some of the new designs in your portfolio."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And I can wait to show you the draft they sent me for my new car. It's hot."

She looked up at him with quiet adoration, loving the excited look in his eyes.

"Whatever you want to do, Coop. I'm yours for the night."

"I like the way that sounds."

And so did Brooke although it was still a bit unbelievable. The road had been long and rocky. From the beginning there had been undeniable chemistry and a unique kinship shared between the two of them but timing had been everything. When they had met, both had been lost in their own way and it taken a year for them to respectively find themselves. Fed up with being his own worst enemy, Cooper had taken a few months off to search his soul. He jumped in his car and drove aimlessly across country, no particular destination in sight. It was a few months of solitary in the desert and eventually he had gone back to his first love…racing. But something else was still missing.

After making amends, Brooke had spent her last summer of freedom in Tree Hill, hanging out and laughing it up at the beach with Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan and the rest of the gang. Then on a hot day in August, she boarded a plane headed non stop to Las Vegas, Nevada. It was a new beginning and Brooke found herself happier than ever. But something else was still missing.

It had been a short yet nevertheless painful good bye. Cooper had tried to explain everything and ended their meeting with an apology. And then he was gone. It would take months before they would reconnect, first in the form of an e-mail sent from Cooper to see how Brooke was doing. Some might say it was a coincidence that led them both across the country to the same city but Brooke and Cooper finally decided it was fate. The chemistry was still there and everything that had kept them apart was long gone. They had decided to take it slow, rebuilding their friendship first. In time they had become inseparable. Self assured and their lives together, the relationship had been based on the winning combination of trust, honesty, and communication. And of course love. Knowing full well that tomorrow wasn't promised, Cooper and Brooke were taking it one day at a time but anyone who saw them together could see their future together in their smiles.

"Let me just call Alexis to make sure everything's alright", Brooke reached for her phone. "That damned Jason. I swear men can be such pigs sometime."

"He's young and dumb. We can't help it. Sometimes it just takes the right woman to come along", Cooper said just as a sexy red head who could have been a double for a certain Ravens co-captain, walked by.

Not missing a beat and never looking up from her phone, Brooke quipped, "If you turn around and look at her, I will stab you tonight in your sleep, so help me."

Cooper couldn't help but laugh. He had more than learned his lesson. And so had Brooke. Both were exactly where they wanted to be with who they wanted to be with. Young, though no longer restless, fate indeed had had the last word.

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe", he placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Wouldn't dream of it."

**THE END**


End file.
